Undertaker's Little Princess
by Yankees01
Summary: Mark Calloway helps his niece to become more than what her family wants her to be. He gets her a job, takes her on the road, and hopes to give her a chance at a normal life. Does it work? Does she find someone? Char: OC, Undertaker, and other wrestlers
1. Summary and Intro

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers and I hope you like it. The story will be written in POV. Let me know what you think.**

My name is Allie, I have led a privileged life and I never wanted anything except to be normal. I just wanted to be the girl next door who was a little tomboy and well liked. I wasn't anything like what I wanted to be though, I had people around me constantly reminding me to be proper and not to do anything that might embarrass any of my family. I couldn't really tell anyone how I felt because no one else knew what it was like to a princess of a small European country.

I would retreat every Monday and, now, Friday nights to watch wrestling with my father. We had done it since I was little and had seen the brands change, new wrestlers come and go, and everything else different that has happened in wrestling in the past 20 years. I look forward to that time every week and we also keep up with my uncle. He married my aunt many years ago and he is a famous wrestler. He always sent me tickets to Wrestlemania and other big events, and I always spent some time with him and his wife while they he was taking time off. He had trained me over time and I had learned self-defense thanks to being a princess. My uncle is Mark Calloway, or the Undertaker, and I loved to see him beat up the other wrestlers.

I was just excited that my aunt and uncle were coming to visit. I couldn't wait to see them, because when they were here I didn't have to be so proper. I was just as excited that my uncle was going to try and convince my dad to let me go with him on the road. I had already graduated from university with a degree in public relations and didn't know what my family wanted me to do now.

I wasn't worried about my brother because he was married and going to be taking over the country. He always wanted the power and I wanted to be normal. I liked his wife and knew she was going to enjoy being Queen, but I just wanted my father to let me marry for love and be who I wanted to be. I was slowly working the idea into my father's head, but I needed my uncle's help.

I was sitting in the study playing the piano when I heard someone come in. I turned to see Mark standing there and ran over to him. I just gave him a hug and was so happy.

"How are ya, Rusty?" he asked me and I just smiled.

"Thanks for coming." I told him and he just smiled at me. Sara was behind him and I just hugged her.

I went with them downstairs to where the rest of family was waiting on us. Sara, my sister-in-law Lori, my mom, and I all stepped outside to get tea while my father, Mark, and my brother Brett talked. I was hoping that Mark would convince my father to let me go with them back to America. I loved my family, but I wanted some time away from them.

We talked for a while before I excused myself to go riding and Lori was going with me. She had her moments where she didn't want to be in the palace any longer. She got on our horses and our guards stayed back so that we could have girl time. We rode out to the pond and were just riding very slowly.

"I hope that you get to go with Mark." She told me and I smiled.

"I do to. I am tired of being here." I told her.

"I would have loved to have grown up like you." She told me and I smirked.

"I wanted to grow up like you and be normal." I told her and she laughed at me.

"Well, I hope that your father lets you go." She said and I nodded in agreement.

Mark POV

I was sitting around talking with my nephew, Brett, and my brother-in-law, Andrew, and we were just catching up. I was glad to see them and I was also glad that I had gotten Sara out of this a long time ago. Andrew hated me when I met and married his sister. I was taking her away from him and away from her country, but over time he has accepted me. I even helped Allie when she gets to be rebellious, but if I had grown up the way she did, I would have been rebellious as well.

We were talking and I mentioned something about Allie going with me on the road for about a year. I knew she had graduated and was not ready to be in the palace all the time. I also knew that she wanted out of the palace and I thought it would be good for her.

"You think she would like that?" Andrew asked me.

"Yes, you know your daughter, and you already know the answer. She loves you, but she doesn't like this life." I told him.

"I know, she reminds me of Sara in so many ways. She is just like her and she is my baby. I don't want to let her go, but I know she isn't happy here." He told me.

"Andrew, just let her come with me for about a year and then she can come back. Hopefully, in a year she will have gotten over her rebellion and will able to come back like you want her too." I told him.

"Or, she will have found someone and be like Sara." Brett said. I knew that he and Allie never got along, but he was never happy for her.

"Brett, Sara is happy and fine. The kingdom got along just fine with her marrying for love and if Allie chooses to do so then she can. I will not stop her, but I want her to be happy. I only ever wanted you and her to be happy." Andrew told Brett. I was try not to smile.

"Mark, she will eventually need to find a job." Andrew told me and I nodded. I had already thought of that as well.

"Vince already told me she could work in the WWE public relations department. She will work under Shane and will help him. I already took care of it, but I wanted you to have the final say since you are her father." I told him and he nodded.

"I was wrong about you many years ago and I still feel bad for that day. I am glad that it was you who married Sara and now I hope that you give my little girl her chance to be normal." He told me and I nodded.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" I asked him.

"Please, let me, Raw come on tonight." He told me.

We talked a little longer before going to dinner. Lori, Sara, Allie, and Christine (Allie's mom) had all gotten ready for dinner. We sat down and ate. I had told Sara the good new, but I couldn't wait to see how Allie took it.

**A/N: Should I keep going?**


	2. Leaving

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Let me know what you think.**

**SoapFanTracy:** Thanks for the review.

Allie POV

I went into Dad's study, like I did every other week, and sat down on the couch. I knew we were going to watch Raw and I was happy. The draft had just happened and, even though I thought it sucked, it was still cool to see different people on the brands.

Dad finished up some paperwork as it came on and he just sat at his desk. I was watching it from the couch and just laying there. I wasn't really into the Orton/Legacy and McMahon/HHH feud, but I liked how Batista looked.

"Hey, Al?" Dad asked and I sat up and looked at him.

"Come here." He said and I walked over and sat next to him at his desk.

"I needed to talk to you about your graduation present." He said and I nodded. I had asked for a trip around the world and wanted to take my best friend, Damen, with me. I was hoping to leave right after Mark and Sara left, just to be able to get out of the castle.

"Well, I can't give you that, but I got you something just as good." He said and I looked at him, but I was trying to hide my disappointment.

"What?" I asked him, trying not to sound irritated, but tried not to because I didn't want to sound spoiled like my brother.

"Well, I am giving you a house." He said and I looked at him like he was crazy. I also had no clue where he was going to put a house on the palace grounds without it looking crappy.

"Where?" I asked slowly.

"Mark and I decided to have it built on some of his property so that you can have a house to go to when you get a break from your new job at the WWE." He told me and I processed it as a huge smile grew on my face.

"Thank you, Daddy!" I said and flung myself at him. I was so happy, but he mentioned a job?

"Daddy, what job?" I asked him.

"Well, Mark and I wanted you to do something for the next year, so he made some calls and you will be putting your degree to good use. You are going to be working under Shane McMahon in public relations." He told me and I was so excited. I got to work for the company that I love to watch.

"Thank you, Daddy." I told him again and hugged him.

We finished watching Raw, talked about the details of me moving, and Daddy went to bed when it was over. I went to call Damen to have him come over. I wanted to tell him the good news. He came over in a matter of minutes and we went outside to sit with our feet in the pool.

"Guess what!" I told him.

"What?" he asked me.

"I am going to America, and working for the WWE. I will be with Mark and my Dad is actually agreed to this!" I told him and he hugged me. Damen had been my friend for years and I wished he was what my brother was like.

"Congrats, when are you leaving?" he asked me.

"In about a month." I told him and he nodded.

"I am going to miss you, Al." he told me and then I realized how much it was going to suck when I actually did leave.

I stayed up the rest of that night just taking to Damen and we fell asleep outside. He usually stayed over, but nothing ever happened because we were just best friends.

Mark POV

Allie was so happy when she found out that she not only was going, but had a job as well. Brett didn't seem to care if his little sister was even around anymore, and I was glad she was getting away from him.

The two weeks flew by fast and that night we were having a party before Allie left with Sara and me to go to America. I knew she was going to like it, but I was worried about her fitting in. I knew that most people weren't royalty, but I knew she was also sheltered. She did have some rebellion in her, like the tattoo she has hidden for awhile and some piercings that she got.

The party was going well and she was always beside her friend, Damen. He was a nice guy and I knew she would miss him the most.

Allie POV

The party went great and I said goodbye to a lot of people, but I didn't want to have to say goodbye to Damen. We had done everything together growing up and now I had to leave him. I had promised him that we would talk all the time and I wanted him to come visit me. Mark had even invited him to come stay.

We were out on the balcony and it was getting close to me leaving. I didn't want to sleep that night, because I could sleep on the plane, and jetlag was going to suck. I was looking at the stars and Damen was right beside me.

"Hey, Al?" he asked me and I looked at him.

He gently cupped my face and gave me a soft, gently, and loving kiss. He pulled away and looked at me. I just smiled and gently kissed him again.

"I always wanted to be your first real kiss." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks, D." I whispered to him.

We just stayed close to each other until we went to the runway for me to get on the plane. I was excited and sad at the same time. I knew I would cry some when I really started to miss my family and friends, but I knew I could call. I hugged everyone and told them bye. I was a little shocked to see my dad cry, but I knew I was his little girl. He seemed a little better when Mark assured him that he was going to take care of me.

We left and boarded the plane. Mark and Sara went into one of the cabin to sleep and I went into the other. I fell asleep in minutes and couldn't wait to start my new life and my new job. I just hoped that people liked me and that no one knew I was a princess. I wanted to be a normal girl to the WWE.

**A/N: I know its short, but I had to get some things out of the way before I can really start the story. **


	3. Meeting Shane

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Let me know what you think.**

Allie POV

I woke up later on in the flight to realize that we were almost to Mark and Sara's. I realized that I was almost to my new home. I knew that Sara couldn't wait to get home to see Chasey and Gracie, who were my cute little cousins. Mark made sure they were tomboys and Sara gave them nurturing. I wished in some ways that my parents had been more like that, but I still turned out decent.

We landed a little later and I called my parents to tell them. I forgot about the time change so I woke them up where we had just landed it was the afternoon. I was so tired even though I had slept, some, but the time change was killing me. Mark had let me use the guest house until we got mine built on the back side of the ranch. I knew I had two days to get presentable before meeting with Shane and talking about my job. I already had the job, but I needed the details, to meet my boss, and other formalities.

I crashed in the guest house and slept for what seemed like forever. I was so tired and I felt bad because I had only texted D, instead of calling him.

Mark POV

Sara and I slept that night before getting the girls. We needed a good night's sleep since we still had little ones running around. I was just glad to be home and I was happy that Allie was back with us. I was downstairs making coffee when I saw her come in the back door. She smiled, hugged me, and grabbed some coffee, before joining me at the table.

"Did ya sleep well?" I asked her.

"Yeah, thanks again for helping to convince my dad." She told me and I smiled. I wouldn't have helped her brother, because he was an ass, but Allie didn't really fit in with her family. I felt like she was born in the wrong situation, and didn't need to be a princess.

"Rusty, I want you to live your life like Sara got to, I don't think its right for you to be stuck in a situation that you don't like or can't change." I told her and she smiled.

"You know you have a meeting with Shane in Austin in two days, right?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, it's in my calendar." She told me and I nodded.

Sara eventually got up and we all ate breakfast. I left to go get the girls and Allie started to get settled into her temporary house. I was glad I had two guess houses and didn't even care if she just wanted that one for her own. I had built on a little farther than the other and she could just have it. I didn't care, because I wanted her to be able to live her own life.

I was so glad to get to see my two little girls and they were glad to see me. I took them home and Sara was glad to see them as well. We decided to go swimming and Allie joined us. Chasey and Gracie loved Allie and now I was really glad she was here because we had a babysitter.

Allie POV

I had put up a few of my things and talked for D for a long time while I was doing that. We talked about everything and I uploaded some pictures I had already taken to show him and my parents where I was going to be staying. I already really missed him because for once I just couldn't run to him when I needed him.

I got off the phone a little later to go swim with Mark, Sara, and the girls. I loved my cousins and was glad that I could spend more time with them. I was the "official" babysitter as Mark put it and Sara just laughed.

The two days flew by fast and I was going into an upscale restaurant looking for Shane McMahon. I had seen him on TV, but this was different. I was going to met him in person and discuss my future for the next year.

Shane POV

Allie found me right on time and introduced herself. She looked a lot like Mark and it was hard to believe that she was related to him by marriage. She had the same reddish-brown hair, she was tall, and had brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you." She said and I smiled.

"I am sure there is a proper way to greet a princess, but I don't know what it is." I joked with her and she smiled again.

"I am glad that you don't." she joked back.

"Well, we won't let anyone know about that then." I told her and she seemed glad that it wouldn't be an issue.

I talked to her and had fun. She was nice, polite, down to earth, and I couldn't tell she was even a princess. I went over the details with her and she was going to meet me at a Smackdown show in a week. She was going to be my new PR person for John Morrison and Chris Jericho. I didn't want to overload her, but might add a few other superstars when she got more into it. I needed someone new since Chris Jericho had run the last person off, but I could tell she wasn't going to be intimated by him. I went over traveling 3-4 days a week and her dress code. I told her I didn't care if she dressed up or not, but to look professional when they were at a press conference or out in public. She would be accompanying them to certain events in case something happened.

I gave her my number and told her I would see her in Chicago in a week. She would get everything she needed my e-mail. I was glad that Mark had told me about her and she was now my newest employee. I called Dad and told him about her as well, and he seemed happy.

Allie POV

I got home and told Sara all about my meeting. Mark was outside swimming with Chasey and Gracie. She was happy for me and I was still in shock that I was here and had the job. Mark came in a little later as I helped Sara get stuff ready for dinner.

"So, when do you start?" he asked me.

"A week in Chicago." I told him and he nodded.

"I have a match that night, well, do you like Shane?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I do, and I think I am really going to like the job." I told him and he smiled.

He went to help Sara while I started spaghetti for dinner. I wasn't going to be useless since they had at least let me stay there and saved me from my own personal hell.

After eating, Sara and I were cleaning up in the kitchen while Mark was watching the girls. I was drying dishes as she cleaned up.

"I am guess that Mark didn't tell you there was cook out tomorrow night?" Sara asked me and I just looked at her.

"No." I told her and she laughed.

"It's ok, well, yeah, some of Mark's friends/co-workers are coming tomorrow night. We are going to grill and just be lazy." She said and I nodded.

I finished talking to her before heading over to my house to talk to D. Sara swore I had a crush on him, but he was really just my best friend in the whole world. I was so excited about my new job and I liked my new life, so far. I was waiting for a bump in the road.

I talked to D on Ichat, because I got a new IMac before moving so that I could talk to my parents when they wanted to, for a long time. I was at least glad I could see him and still see home. He had sent me some more random pictures of home, just so I could have them.

I fell asleep that night and couldn't wait to see who was going to be at the cookout tomorrow night. I wanted to know a few people before I started next week. I honestly hoped that Trish was there so that I could see her again. She had let me tag along with her last time I was with Mark.

Mark POV

I went to the store the next day to get stuff for the cook out and I got a ton of food. I knew that a lot of people were coming and I knew they all ate a lot. I dropped the girls off at Sara's parents before returning with food. Sara was outside with Allie and they were cleaning up.

"Hey, Rusty?" I called to her.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Still remember how to ride a 4 wheeler?" I asked her and she smiled. I knew she did because I had taught her a few years ago and she got on for the fields at her house.

"Race ya?" she asked me and I laughed.

"Let me put some clothes on." She said and I laughed.

"Don't let her hurt ya." Sara told me and I just rolled by eyes at her before she threw ice at me.

Allie POV

I threw on some shorts, a tank top, and boots on over my bikini. I was glad that we were going riding, but I also felt bad because Sara was going to be cooking. She insisted that I go and I went to the barn.

"Here, this one is yours." Mark said and handed me the key to a black Honda 420 Rancher. I was so happy.

"Get your helmet, your dad would kill me." He told me and I was laughing.

"Sara would get you first." I told him and he was laughing, but knew I was right.

We rode around what seemed like forever and finally made our way back about the time the people were arriving. I loved riding 4-wheelers because it was an escape from everything.

We were walking up and I saw a lot of people standing around, sitting, swimming, and just being lazy like Sara had put it.

"Don't be afraid." Mark said as we got closer. He must have noticed my pace slow down a lot. I wasn't afraid, but there were a lot of people. I just looked at him and followed him. I recognized most of the people around to be wrestlers. I saw Trish, Maria, Glen (Kane), Dave (Batista), Dusty Rhodes, Cody, Ric, Brian (Kendrick), Paul (Big Show), and a few others I recognized.

"Mark, you gotta short shadow." Dusty told him and he turned to look at me.

"This is Allie or Rusty, my niece. She is the one who is starting with the WWE next week." He told him and I waved. Trish came and hugged me. I was glad to know at least one person and the BBQ seemed to be going good so far.

**A/N: It gets more exciting: I promise.**


	4. Volleyball

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Let me know what you think.**

Allie POV

I was glad to know Trish and went to sit with her and Maria. Maria was nice and I had met her before. I also met her annoying boyfriend Punk something. He didn't make a great or lasting impression on me.

"How are you?" Trish asked me.

"Great, now that I am here and I start next week." I told him.

"Which show will you be traveling with?" Maria asked me.

"Smackdown and I will be PR for two different people." I told them.

"Who?" Trish asked.

"Um, John Morrison and Chris Jericho, I think is who Shane said." I told them and they exchanged glances and I knew I had missed something.

"Ok, fill me in." I told them.

"Chris Jericho is an ass." Trish said and I nodded. I had dealt with mean, rude, and reckless people before, so he wouldn't be any different.

"Well, ok." I said and they laughed at me.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I am on Smackdown so we can always take up for each other." Maria told me and I was a little happier knowing that.

"You girls wanna swim?" a taller, cut, brown-haired guy asked us as he walked over. I just looked at him and back at Trish and Maria.

"Sure." They said.

"You need to change?" Maria asked me.

"I have one underneath." I told them and they nodded.

We stripped out of our clothes and of course got some whistles. I noticed Mark was glaring at Dave for starring, but ignored it.

"Is it cold?" Maria asked the guy and he shrugged.

"Here, find out." He said and threw her into the pool. He threw Trish in as well and then turned to me. I was just looking at him and he smiled.

"You're going in as well." He said and I walked over to him and smiled. Trish and Maria had swum up behind him as he stepped back towards the edge and Trish motioned for me to push him.

He went to grab me and I shoved him into the pool. Everyone was laughing at what I had done and Trish was cheering me.

Mark POV

I was talking to Dusty and Ric when we saw Rusty push John into the pool. I just laughed and smiled at her.

"She is going to fit in fine." Ric told me and I nodded.

"So how long are you going to keep wrestling?" Ric asked me and I shrugged.

"I am not sure, I know it's getting time to let it go, but I love it. I am staying around for a little while to make sure that no one messes with Rusty." I told them and they nodded.

"Call in your favor with Adam (Edge) and let him help you to keep an eye out." Dusty suggested and I nodded. I knew that Adam did owe me one for getting him out of some trouble about a year ago.

"I think I will, thanks for the reminder." I told him and we kept talking as more people were coming. I had forgotten how many I had invited.

Maria POV

I liked Allie, because she was nice and not stuck up. She was pretty and I just hoped that Chris didn't try to run her off as well. He had a way of being a pompous ass. We were all in the pool now thanks to John and Allie for shoving him in.

We were all sitting on a building seat in the deep in while some of the guys rough housed.

"So, who did I push in?" Allie asked us.

"John, he is actually John Morrsion." Trish said and she nodded.

"At least I got one decent looking person to work with." She said and we were dying laughing.

"So, who is that?" she asked us and we looked to see who she was pointing at. I was a little surprised to see him at Mark's party, but still glad he came.

"That is Carlito, and he mostly keeps to himself." Trish told her and she nodded.

"Think he is cute?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"The hair might be an issue." She said and we laughed. Carlito was like everyone's friend and he was dependable.

"Oh, stay away from him." Trish told her and pointed at Mike (the Miz).

"Why?" she asked me.

"Wait til he opens his mouth." I told her and she laughed.

"Who are you dating now?" she asked me because we knew Trish was engaged to her long time boyfriend.

"Single, I broke up with Punk awhile ago." I told her and she nodded.

Allie POV

I got info on everyone at the party and there were a lot of people. We were all sitting around talking when some of the guys in the shallow end motioned for us to play volleyball with them.

Trish and Maria pulled me with them and we got over there. The one holding the ball just looked at me. He was built, but not large and had blonde hair.

"Only WWE people." He said and I just looked at him.

"Well good, cause I just started." I told him and he looked at me.

"No, you're not pretty enough to be a diva." He said and I felt Maria and Trish right beside me.

"Yes, she is." Maria said.

"She is playing." Dave said and I smiled at him. I knew him from Mark and he was a big guy. I didn't think most people would mess with him.

I was on the team with Dave, John, and Cody. Trish, Maria, Glen, and Jack were on the other team. I felt really short and small compared to the rest of my team. I was having fun and we were doing really good, but I think that Jack kept aiming at me. I was in front of the net and was spiking everything because he kept aiming at me.

"You ok?" Cody asked me once when the ball hit the side of my face. I was shocked because it hurt and Mark was pissed at him.

"I am alright." I told them and waited a second until I could see straight again.

"You are going to have a shiner." Dave said and I just shrugged.

We kept playing and I was not happy because all Jack did was laugh when he hit me. I could tell that the rest of them were a little annoyed as well.

Trish POV

Allie had gotten hit really had by the ball and she already had a bruise forming. I was so pissed at Jack when he hit her and no one really liked him anyways. She kept playing and everyone could tell Mark was pissed at him. He was glaring at him the rest of the game, but he was letting Allie do what she wanted.

I hit the ball to Allie and she spiked it. She hit Jack square in the nose and mouth. She had broken his nose and he was pissed at her.

"Guess you're not pretty enough to be a diva either." She told him as she got out and we were all laughing at her. She had gotten him back and he was pissed.

"Nice hit." Matt (Hardy) told her as she got out of the pool.

"Thanks. I really didn't mean to." She said and blushed.

"It's ok, he deserved it." Jeff told her and she nodded.

We just hung out the rest of the night and everyone seemed to like Allie. She got along great with Jeff and John. I was just glad that she had shut Jack up.

"Can we crash here?" I asked Mark. Maria and I didn't get hotel reservations because we didn't think we were staying this long.

"Yeah, you can stay." He told us.

"Just stay with me." Allie said and I looked at her.

"I have Mark's larger guest house." She said and we smiled.

We said bye to everyone and went to Allie's.

"Does my eye look that bad?" she asked us.

"Honestly, you're going to be hurting." Maria told her and she nodded.

Allie POV

I stayed up for a while with Trish and Maira before texting D and going to bed. I liked everyone I had met so far and hoped that the rest of them were as easy to put with.


	5. Ready?

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please, review**

Allie POV

The next week flew by and I was ready to go to Chicago. I had clothes packed for cold and warm, plus plenty of other things. Mark was ready to go and Sara hated to see us leave, but she knew that Mark would be back sooner than I would be.

Shane had sent me the information, gotten everything straightened out, and even changed my two people. He didn't want me dealing with Chris Jericho, so he put me with CM Punk, who was Maria's pain in the ass boyfriend. I was just going to have to deal with it and work with him.

Mark POV

Allie and I left out of Austin going to Chicago. We were flying in the night before and she was going to hang out with Maria. I just prayed that no one crossed her, because I had to take care of her for her father. I was going to talk to Adam tonight about helping me, since he went to more shows than I did.

We landed, got our luggage, and headed to the hotel. I was glad that Shane had given us room relatively close and I was there if she needed me. We had discussed on the plane ride about her situation and she wasn't going to tell anyone who she really was so that nothing got out of hand.

She met Maria and they went shopping. I called Adam and told him to meet me in the bar in a few minutes. I called Sara and let her know we were there, before going to the bar. I went down there and found Adam already sipping a beer.

"Hey, big man, what's up?" he asked me.

"I need your help, so I am calling in my favor." I told him and he nodded.

"Alright, what's up?" he asked me.

"My niece, Allie, just started with the WWE, tomorrow is her first night. I wanted you to help me keep an eye on her and make sure that nothing happens or no one gets to…" I was saying and trying to think of the right word.

"I got it, Mark, I will keep an eye on her." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks, Adam." I told him.

"When do I get to meet her?" he asked me and I laughed.

"Oh, yeah, you have to know what she looks like. Um, go to breakfast with us tomorrow morning." I told him and he nodded.

I talked to him a little longer before going back to my room. I called Sara and talked for awhile, told the girl's good night, and finally went to bed.

Maria POV

Allie and I went shopping and came back. I had told John (Morrison) and Jeff Hardy that we would go eat dinner with them, and John seemed happy that Allie was going with us. Jeff just didn't care. He was still getting over his break-up with Beth and didn't really want to be alone. We didn't either because we didn't want him back on drugs.

"Hey." We told them as we met them in the lobby.

"Ready to go?" Jeff asked us and we nodded.

We went to the rental car and started to somewhere, but we didn't know where we wanted to eat. We argued and finally decided close to an hour later on a Chili's because Jeff was craving their queso stuff. Allie was laughing at John and Jeff the whole time and we were laughing at Jeff when he got his queso.

"So, Allie, where ya from?" Jeff asked her.

"I grew up in Europe." She said and Jeff nodded.

"At least your eye doesn't look to bad today." John told her and she nodded. The black eye that Jack had given her a week ago was almost gone now.

"Yeah." She said and agreed.

"He is still complaining about his poor little nose." Jeff said making fun of him. We were all laughing at him.

"Oh, wait!" Jeff said and we all looked at him.

"I love this song!" he said about whatever was playing. John hit him upside the head and we rolled our eyes at him.

Allie POV

I was having fun with Jeff and John. They had great personalities and made everything interesting. I knew I would have fun working with John, but I wasn't sure about the other one. I had to meet him tomorrow and just prayed that the one time I met him he was just having a really bad day.

"Night guys." Maria told us as John walked her to her room and Jeff was walking me to mine.

"You don't have to walk me to my room." I told him and he smiled.

"Yeah, I don't, but what kind of an asshole would I be if I didn't." he told me and I laughed.

"Well, thanks." I told him and he smiled.

"Night, Jeff." I told him.

"Night, Al." he told me and I went into my room. I was glad I had gone out with Maria and I hoped that tomorrow was just as good as today.

I fell asleep after talking to D for a few minutes and slept pretty good.

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing, and it was Mark telling me we were having breakfast with some people in an hour. I had to get ready and he would come to get me.

I showered and picked out a cute outfit. We had to be at the arena at 4:45 so, I doubt I was going to get another chance to change. I put on jeans, a tank top, and a blazer/jacket over that. I was in boots and had my bag. I was glad that Mark was going to be there tonight since I was nervous.

I walked out before Mark could bang on the door and hugged him.

"You look nice." He said and I just smiled.

We talked about what I had done the night before as we went down to the lobby. He seemed happy that I was having fun and getting along with people.

"Come on, they are over here." He told me and we walked towards a group of people.

"Allie, this is Adam and Dave (Finlay)." He told me and I shook their hands.

Mark POV

I was trying to introduce Allie to the ones she could go to for help if she needed something. I knew she was strong and I had trained her to take care of herself, but I wanted someone there in case.

We all had breakfast and she got along with them. I noticed Adam look her up and down a couple of time, but nothing I needed to reach across the table and smack him for. After breakfast I took her shopping and she reminded me that I would have to get used to it when my daughters were older.

I just spent the day with Rusty and answered question, went shopping, and reminded her constantly that she would do fine tonight. I could tell she was nervous, but she seemed to be better after me telling her she would do fine.

Allie POV

I spent the day with Mark and had fun. We were getting ready to go to the arena when I called my parents. I was talking to them and I was just glad that they were ok; I also talked to D. He calmed me down some too.

We got in there and I got the run around on what happened and everything. I met Maria out in the main arena area. She was talking to some guy when I got there and she motioned me over. I walked over and the guy smiled at me.

"Hey, Al, this is Jay (Christian)." She told me and I smiled at him.

"Hi." I told him.

"Good luck." She told Jay as he walked away.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." I told her and she just laughed.

"Shut up and come on, Shane wanted me to bring you to him." She said and we went in there. He smiled when he saw me and motioned for me to sit. He wanted to talk and give me things.

"Hey, I won't keep you because you need to see what happens and to meet Phil. I know you have already met John." He said and I nodded.

He gave me the rest of the calendars, my company laptop, Blackberry, and a few other useful things. I was glad that he had given me those things, because I needed to put them in my calendar.

"Thanks for being open to change, Allie. Let me know if you have any problems, and I would like for you to attend the first public appearance with Phil. I want you to get used to it and see what it is like." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks, Shane." I said.

"Oh, Allie?" he asked and I turned around again.

"You look nice, but also have fun. Just shoot me an e-mail and check in after every appearance/show." He said and I smiled.

I walked out of there and looked at Maria, who was smiling at me.

"Come on, I have to find Phil." I told her.

"I need to warm up, I will catch you later." She told me and hugged me.

"Good luck." I told her and she smiled at me.

I was walking down the hallway, past catering, when someone yelled my name. I turned to see John walking up to me.

"Hey, you all set?" he asked me.

"Think so, I got everything from Shane, but now I have to find Phil." I told him.

"It's Punk." A voice from behind us said and I turned to see Maria's ex standing there.

"Ok, Punk, I need to talk to you." I told him and he motioned for me to follow him. I waved bye to John and walked with Punk.

"I am your new PR person, my name is Allie." I told him.

"I am Punk and I don't really care what people think about me, so PR to me is stupid." He said and I just looked at him.

"Well, the WWE must think you need one so get over it." I told him and he just looked at me.

"You have an appearance tomorrow at a parade for you since Chicago is giving you your own day. I will be going with you and I will see you in morning. Meet me in the lobby at 10 am." I told him and he laughed.

"You're telling me where to be?" he asked in a shocked tone. I knew we weren't going to get along.

Punk POV

I was meeting my new PR person and she was telling me what to do. I wasn't happy with that and knew it was going to be interesting working with her. I was already on thin ice with WWE for anger issues outside of work, so I had to do what they wanted to, but I wasn't going to make it easy on her.

"Yes, I am." She said and looked at me.

"Well, I don't respond well to people telling me where to be so I will be there when I want to be there." I told her and she was getting annoyed at me.

"Look, Punk, we both have jobs, so just I will make you be fan favorite and you be where I want you to be." She said and I was a little surprised at her because she was bold enough to try to tell me what to do.

She just turned and walked away without saying another word. I went back to warming up for my match, but couldn't get her out of my mind.


	6. Who do you like?

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please, review**

Allie POV

I left Phil to his thoughts and went to find Maria. I didn't like him and I didn't want to deal with him more than I had too. I wasn't at all happy that I was going with him to the parade tomorrow.

I found Maria and she could tell something was wrong.

"What is it, Al?" she asked me.

"I don't know how you ever dated him." I told her and she gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, well, me either. I attribute it to being young, stupid, and looking for someone I could say I know in the business." She told me and I nodded.

"Well, at least you aren't with him now." I told her and she started laughing.

We were talking in the women's locker room when there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. I found a toned, tanned, blonde guy on the other side and he smiled when he saw me.

"I am looking for Nattie." He said and I turned to see if I could find her.

"I don't see her. Sorry." I told him and he smiled at me. I was about to shut the door when a foot stopped me. I looked up to see who the foot belongs to and I found Jeff.

"Hey, I was wondering if you and Maria wanted to go out tonight with some of us?" he asked me.

"Umm…" I was saying and turned to look at Maria.

"YES!" Maria screamed from behind me so I looked at Jeff and was laughing.

"Sure." I told him and he smiled.

"Great, I will come get you in like 30 minutes." He said and I nodded.

"Oh, Jeffy, likes someone!" Candice said and I just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Al, that's Candice." Maria said and I just nodded.

"Al?" she asked me.

"Allie. Are you coming tonight?" I asked her.

"No, I am going to see my hubby." She said and I nodded.

"She is the old married one." Maria joked as a shirt got thrown at her.

Maria POV

We got ready and I gave Al a different shirt to wear. I helped her with her hair and make-up and she looked good.

"I am glad I am not the only red head anymore." I told her and she laughed at me.

"Thanks for the help." She told me and I smiled.

"Welcome, I want you to find a guy." I told her and she laughed.

"What about you?" she asked me.

"I like someone." I confessed to her.

"Who?" she asked me as she helped me grab all my stuff and put it in my bags. I was stuffing in there and she was folding them.

"Ok, well, one, just stuff them in there; I have to wash them. Two, you can't tell anyone if I tell you." I told her and she nodded.

"Promise, I won't, I can't lose my only friend." She joked.

"I like Steven." I told her and she looked down for a minute.

"Oh, DJ Gabriel guy, right?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Yeah, he is cute." I said.

"He also has a nice accent." She added and I started laughing.

Jeff POV

I was glad that Maria and Allie were going with us tonight. I liked Allie because she seemed like a fun person. I also knew that a few guys in the locker room had already noticed her.

"Hey, they are going with us." I told John as I walked in to the locker room.

"A few more are going as well." He told me as I nodded.

"Who all is going tonight?" Adam asked as he walked in with a few other people.

"Us two, Allie, Maria, Steven (DJ Gabriel), Melina, Chris (Y2J, and a few others." I told him.

"Oh, I am so going." Adam said and we nodded.

"Who the hell is Allie?" Matt (Evan Bourne) asked us.

"She is a new PR person." I told him.

"Why does everyone keep talking about her?" Matt asked.

"Because she is hot." Adam said.

"And she put Phil in his place." John added.

"Seriously?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he was giving her a hard time and she told him it wasn't her fault if the fans hated him since he didn't want to show up." John told us and we were all impressed.

"Wow, well, be ready because I am going to get Maria and Allie." I told them.

"Hey, Jeff?" Matt called to me as I was walking down the hall.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Care if I join ya tonight? I want meet this girl." He told me.

"It's cool. Come on, I gotta get them, just come with me." I told him and he nodded.

Allie POV

Maria and I were talking about different people when Jeff poked his head in the room.

"Hey!" Maria said to him as we got up.

"You almost ready?" he asked us.

"We are ready." I told him and he smiled.

"Come in, Maria has a few bags." I told him and he laughed. He walked in and a medium –sized brown haired guy walked in behind him. He was very cute.

"Hi, I am Matt." He said and offered me his hand. I shook it and smiled at him.

"I'm Allie." I told him.

"Matt, help me with the bags!" Jeff said and Matt ran to help him.

Maria and I grabbed our small bags and we all walked out to the car. I had already called Mark and he told me to have a good time.

I got into the car with Jeff driving and Maria up front. I was watching Matt out of the corner of my eye and he was very cute. I was sitting there while Maria and Jeff were talking upfront and the music was drowning them out.

"Do you like it so far?" he asked me.

"I do, well, except for a few people." I said.

"I hope they aren't too bad." He told me and I shook my head no.

"I will survive." I told him and he laughed.

I talked to him a little longer until we go to where we were going and got out of the car. Jeff and Maria were still talking about something I was walking with Matt. I was walking when a guy bumped into me and I started to fall. I felt two strong arms reach out and grab me and help me to stand back up straight.

"Thanks, Matt." I told him and smiled at him.

"I couldn't let a pretty girl fall." He said and I blushed.

"You look nice tonight." He said as he offered me his arm. I took it and we were walking into the club. We got in without any problems and joined Jeff and Maria who had a table.

"Let's dance!" Maria said as she pulled me onto the dance floor.

"I think Matt likes you." She said and I just smiled.

"Aww, you like him?" she asked me.

"He is cute and nice." I told her and she smiled.

We kept dancing and people kept coming into the club. I was over at the table and got overwhelmed by the amount of people.

"I need fresh air." I told someone and bolted for the door.

I got outside and leaned on the wall. I didn't mind being in large groups, but this was getting to me. I walked outside and leaned on the wall. I heard the door behind me and it didn't close. I hoped that no one had followed me out here.

"Allie?" I heard someone say and I turned to see….


	7. Do I know you?

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please, review**

Jeff POV

I was dancing when I saw Allie freak out and run to the back door. I knew something wasn't right or maybe she wasn't used to this many people. I was getting ready to go find her when Matt stopped me.

"I will go see what's wrong, you go back to whoever." He said and I just looked at him.

"Jeff, I am not going to hurt her." He said. I had known Matt since he came on ECW and he seemed nice. He had never had complains from anyone or other people so I just nodded and he disappeared towards the same door Allie had gone out.

Matt POV

I walked out the same door Allie had and saw her leaning against the wall. She looked very uncomfortable, but beautiful at the same time.

"Allie?" I called to her and she looked up at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as I slowly walked towards her.

"Yeah, I just got over-whelmed by all the people." She said and I smiled.

"I didn't mean to worry anyone and you didn't have to come out here." She told me.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." I told her and she gave me a small smile.

"Thanks." She whispered.

We stood outside for a second before going back inside. Maria rushed up to her and hugged her once we were back near the table.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked her.

"Yeah, just got over-whelmed by all the people." She said and looked at me.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked her.

"Honestly, I just want to go back to the hotel." She said and I smiled.

"I'll go with you." I told her and she looked at me.

"I don't want to ruin your night." She said.

"Allie…" I was saying.

"Al." she said and I laughed.

"Al, you're not. I told you outside I did it cause I wanted to, well same thing." I told her and she smiled.

"Come on." I told her as she grabbed her bag.

She gave Jeff and Maria a hug before leaving. Maria told her she would find her tomorrow afternoon. I offered her my arm and we walked outside to the rental car. I opened her door and she got in after looking a little surprised that I had manners. I ran around to the other side and got in.

"Are you cold?" I asked her.

"A little." She said and I smiled at her as I turned on the heat.

"Thanks." She said and I smiled at her.

"I honestly don't hang out at clubs that much. I try to fly under the radar and most of the people I am friends with don't even go to clubs." I told her and she nodded.

"Then why did you go tonight?" she asked me and I chuckled because she was the reason.

"You can't laugh or get mad." I warned her and she nodded.

"I wanted to meet you. I kept hearing about the new PR person, Allie, and how hot she was, that she gave Jack a broken nose, and a few other things. I wanted to see who you were and if you were even worth the rumors going around." I told her and hoped she wouldn't get to mad or laugh in my face.

Allie POV

I had just been told, by Matt, that the only reason he came tonight was to basically see if I was good enough. I just sat there for a second and didn't know if I should be mad or just shrug it off; this wasn't in the how to be a princess handbook.

"Al?" he asked me.

"Well, did I live up to the rumors or standards?" I asked him and he didn't know how to answer that one.

"Let's just say that you are definitely very pretty and I am glad that you gave Jack a broken nose." He answered and I laughed.

"Smooth." I told him and he smiled as we parked in the parking garage.

"You aren't mad are you?" he asked me.

"No, I am just shocked that you told me the real reason." I told him and he smiled.

"Well, lying doesn't get you anywhere." He said and I nodded. He was very nice and was honest. I was really starting to like him.

We talked while we were walking into the hotel. We got onto the elevator with Punk and I didn't want to deal with him. I was more shocked at him and Matt were close friends.

"How did 'clubbing' go?" Punk asked with sarcasm.

"Good, have you met Al?" he asked him and I just looked at Punk, because I wanted him to answer the question.

"Al? Nice to meet you." He said and stuck out his hand. I just shook it and gave a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you." I told him in the nicest voice I could manage because I was pissed at him.

I got off on my floor and they walked me to my door. I thanked Matt and glared at Phil as they left. I went into my room, showered, and fell asleep. I was happy that I met Matt because he was such a nice guy, but pissed at Phil.

Punk POV

I hung out with Matt for awhile and kept hearing about how nice, sweet, charming, and whatever else he had to say about Allie. I mean, yeah, she looked ok, but she was demanding and icy. I didn't say anything about knowing her because if Matt did like her I was going to keep my mouth shut for as long as I could stand to.

Allie POV

I got up the next morning and showered. I told Mark 'bye' before going to the lobby because he was flying back to Texas. I went to the lobby to find Punk not there yet. I wasn't too surprised and didn't really care, because he was the one who had to impress the fans. I was sitting there waiting when he appeared next to me.

"Let's go." He said and I followed him outside to a waiting limo.

Punk POV

We got into the limo and I expected her to say something smart or some comment about last night. I looked over at her and noticed she had a white button up blouse, a black pencil skirt, and some black heels. I was looking her over when she moved a little. I quickly looked away before she noticed I was staring.

"You have to give a small speech, so keep it PG, because there will be kids in the crowd." She told me and I just looked at her.

"I fucking hate censoring anything because I can't be who I am." I told her and I noticed she cringed a little when I said that.

"You have a problem with the word fucking?" I asked her to see her cringe again.

"It doesn't matter, you don't know me anyways." She said back and smirked.

We rode the rest of the way in silence. I got to the place and got out. I just walked off and left her. I didn't care what she thought of me and I didn't care if she was pretty, because I didn't like her.

I went through the ceremony and got a key to the city. I made my speech and only slipped up once. I got pictures taken and met a lot of important people in Chicago. I walked back to the limo and got in. I found Allie working on some paperwork and smirked as I reached for the radio controls. I flipped on and turned it up to have Killswitch Engaged come blaring out of the radio. I looked at her and she didn't even jump, but instead she was mouthing the words to the song.

"You know this song?" I asked her and she ignored me. I rolled my eyes and growled at her.

I cut the song off and she stopped. I was getting very annoyed because she was ignoring me and no one ignored me.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I asked her and she never said anything.

"Here." She finally said and handed me a folder full of papers. I opened it and began looking through it.

"I thought that you might want to know when your scheduled appearances were. I will just meet you in the lobby an hour prior to each one of them. I will also let you know if you have any that Shane decided to add." She said and I nodded.

"I also need your number in case I need to get in touch with you." She said and I rattled it off to her as she stored it into her phone.

I kept waiting for her to say something, but she never did. We just rode in silence back to the hotel, with the radio playing softly in the background. I was surprised at her because she never said anything to me and didn't even try to acknowledge me. I knew I had been an ass to her, but I didn't deserve the silent treatment. I was a WWE superstar and she was just my PR person, well, if she was going to play like this then I was going to beat her at her own game.

**A/N: Someone please review**


	8. Matt and Steven

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please, review**

**Katiedid90: Thanks for the review. **

Allie POV

I got back to the hotel and met up with Maria in the lobby. Phil stormed past us and Maria was trying not to laugh.

"Let's get lunch and you can tell me how you pissed him off." She said and I nodded.

We went to a pizza place near the hotel and we were sitting in a corner. Maria ordered some weird food and I just agreed because it's something new.

"So what did you do to Phil?" she asked me and I smirked.

"He wanted to be an ass so I gave him the silent treatment. He was pissed and hated it." I told her and she laughed.

"Yeah, I don't know how I dated him. He can be like that, his temper sucks, and he has his 3 year old moments." She told me; I nodded in agreement.

"If you keep ignoring him you will really piss him off." She said and I smiled cruelly.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know he was friends with Matt, so when Matt tried to introduce us, he acted like he had never met me. I don't care if I piss him off." I told her and she laughed.

We kept talking and Maria gave me all kinds of dirt on Phil. We got our food and whatever she had ordered was actually really good.

Maria POV

I was having fun with Allie and it was great because she was pissing off my ex. I didn't really care for him anymore, especially how we broke up. We got back to the hotel and Steven (DJ Gabriel) was in the lobby. He smiled and waved at me, and being so shy I just gave a small smile.

"You so like him." Allie said as we got on the elevator. I just blushed and looked down.

"Who do you like?" Adam asked as the elevator started to move.

"No one." I answered and Allie was giggling.

"I know you're lying because she is laughing." He said.

"Well, whoever it is, I hope they treat you good." Adam said as he got off on the floor below us.

"He is really nice." Allie said.

"Yeah, and it's weird to see him be an ass on TV." I told her in agreement.

"What time is the flight?" I asked her as we were going back to my room.

"At 7pm." She said and I nodded.

"We are going to Detroit." She told me as if she knew what I was going to ask. I just started laughing.

"Thanks." I told her.

Phil POV

I went to hang out with old friends while I was in Chicago. I went over to Ace's house and was surprised to see Alex Shelly and Chris Sabin with them. I was glad to see them and some other old friends. We just hung out, ate pizza, and watched random TV. I was staying at Ace's tonight before flying to Detroit for the next show.

I had fun all day and just hung out like we used to, but I kept having Allie creep up in my mind. We had grilled out that night and I was cleaning up with, an old friend, Allison.

"What's wrong with Punker?" she asked me and I gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Something is on your mind and I know it. I can see it written on your face." She told me and I smirked.

"You couldn't lie when we dated and you still can't." she said and I laughed.

"Yeah, I have a new PR person and she confused the crap out of me." I told her.

"How so? Wait, let me guess, you were your charming self and she didn't respond how you thought." She told me and I laughed.

"No, she didn't. I wasn't in a good mood, so I was probably an ass, but she didn't back down. She didn't care that I was an ass and ignored it." I told her and she laughed.

"I like her." Allison said and I looked at her.

"What did she do?" she asked me.

"She gave me the silent treatment today after my speech. She only talked to me when she needed to and its annoying." I told her and she laughed a little.

"It sounds like she is gotten to you and not in a bad way." Allison told me and I was lost as to what she was talking about. She could see it on my face and smirked.

"You like her." She finally told me and I looked at her annoyed.

"I don't!" I told her and she laughed.

"Ok, but try and be nice to her. She is just doing her job." She told me and I nodded.

I stayed up late talking to Allison and Ace. I had to get up early the next morning to fly to Detroit, so I didn't sleep very long or well.

Allie POV

Maria and I went to the airport early for our flight, got through security just fine, and were sitting in a lounge waiting on our flight. Maria was nervous because Steven was supposed to be on the same flight.

"Calm down, you are making me nervous." I told her and she laughed.

"Well, now you can be nervous too." She said and I followed her gaze to see Matt and Steven walking up to us. I just looked at her and stuck out my tongue.

"Hey, Maria and Allie." Matt said as they walked up to us.

"Hi, wanna sit?" I asked them and they nodded.

Matt sat next to me and Steven sat next to Maria. We talked about random things and had fun just goofing off until we had to get on our flight. I sat down next to Matt and Maria was next to Steven. We were sitting across the aisles from each other.

Matt POV

I was happy that I got to sit next to Allie. She was really nice and it gave me the chance to talk to her.

"Thanks again, for last night." She said and I smiled at her.

"Anytime." I told her and she blushed.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" I asked her and she laughed, but nodded in agreement.

"Where are you from?" I asked her.

"Europe." She told me and I nodded.

"Where are you from?" she asked me.

"St. Louis." I told her.

"Age?" I asked her.

"23, you?" she replied.

"26." I told her and she smiled. She had an amazing smile.

We asked each other question throughout the flight and I learned a lot, but I also learned that she hadn't experience a lot of American things. I loved talking to her and her accent was great.

Allie POV

I loved talking to Matt and didn't realize how fast the flight had gone by until we were already there. I had found out so much about him and I loved his goofy grin. We finally landed in Detroit and grabbed all of our bags. I rode with Matt after he got his rental and Maria rode with Steven. I knew she really liked him and I hoped that he liked her.

I got to me and Maria's room before Maria and threw my stuff in there. Matt had asked me to watch a movie with him. I called D, from Matt's room, while he took a quick shower. I had just told D bye when Matt walked out with just shorts on. I hadn't seen him in his wrestling gear and was amazed by his body. He was toned, cut, and very chiseled and I tried not to stare.

"What movie?" he asked me and I just looked at the bed.

"Um, you pick?" I said and he agreed. He went to his bag and pulled out a DVD, hooked up his portable one to the TV, and hit play. He was sitting on the bed with me when the new Halloween came on. I realized it was a horror movie and I hated horror movies.

I was watching in and within the first 15 minutes I was already hiding in Matt's shoulder. I would hide or grab him anytime something bad would happen.

"I take it you're not into horror movies?" he asked me and I just shook my head no. He laughed.

"Sorry, you want me to change it?" he asked and I shrugged.

"It's your room." I said into his shoulder.

He gently pulled me back and looked at me, he gave me a goofy grin, and gently kissed me. I remembered my kiss with D and it was nothing like this kiss. I just slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. He just smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I hope that wasn't out of place." He said and I shook my head no.

He changed the movie and I watched it with him. I don't even remember what it was, because I fell asleep in Matt's arms a little ways into the movie.


	9. Pickup and Delivery

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please, review**

**Katiedid90: Thanks for the review. **

Matt POV

I woke up the next morning and smiled when I felt a body next to me; I looked over to see Allie sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to wake her up, but I wasn't sure if she had to do anything today for Shane. I watched her for a few more minutes before reaching over and gently shaking her. I watched as her eye fluttered open and she tried to figure out where she was; but she smiled when she looked at me.

"Oh, I am so sorry that I fell asleep in here." She said and sat up, but I just smiled.

"I am not mad." I told her.

"Thanks for last night, I had fun." She said and I smiled at her. She gave ma quick peck on the cheek before slipping back to her room. I smiled and changed to go work out. I was leaving when I ran into Dave (Finlay) and he was going to a local gym, so I just went with him. I kept thinking about Allie and couldn't really focus on my workout.

Maria POV

I got back in the room and heard the shower. I figured it was Allie and felt bad for leaving her here by herself last night, but then I saw that the beds weren't touched, so I knew she didn't stay here either. I just waited until she came out of the bathroom and she smiled when she saw me.

"So, you had a good night?" I asked her.

"Yeah, and I am guessing you did to." I told her and she laughed.

"What are you doing today?" I asked her and she looked in her planner.

"I have to go meet with John in a little bit for a signing." She said.

"Do you have to go to every one of those?" I asked her.

"Nope, just the first few so I know what happens." She said and I laughed.

"I will catch up with you tonight for dinner." I told her as she grabbed her stuff.

"Sounds great, I will text you." She said as she walked out the door.

I called D and talked to him as I waited in the lobby for John. He wasn't nearly as late as Phil and he was glad to see me. I hugged him and he helped me with my stuff. We got into the limo and we were talking about everything possible.

"So, I heard you and Matt have been talking a lot." He said and I smiled.

"Yeah." I told him and he smiled at me.

"I am glad, because he is a nice guy." He told him.

"What about you? You could have any girl you want, who do you have?" I asked him and he kind of laughed.

"I just broke up with Melina and I don't really want a girlfriend right now." He said and I nodded.

"It seems like if they weren't working in the WWE it would be hard to have anyone because the schedule it so crazy." I said and he laughed.

"You learn fast." He said.

We kept talking until we finally got to the store. He was signing at a toy store with Rey, and we went into so they could get ready to start. I was sitting on a couch in the back and looking over some paperwork. I felt someone sit next to me and I looked up to see Jeff. I just smiled and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was here with Rey when I found out that you were going to be here with John. I came to keep you company." He said and I smiled at him.

"Is it always like this?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Definitely and sometimes it can get worse." He said and I was a little surprised, because it seemed hectic to me right now. I was just talking with Jeff and we talked about me and Matt, Punk getting on my nerves, and a few other people.

I was sitting there when my phone rang; it was Shane telling me I needed to pick Punk up from the airport in an hour. I told him I would and sighed.

"What's wrong, darlin?" Jeff asked me.

"I have to pick up Punk." I told him and he nodded. He knew I didn't like him and I didn't want to.

"You want me to?" he asked him and I smiled.

"I wish, but I don't want o get either of us in trouble. I just need to borrow your rental." I told him and he smiled. He gladly handed me the keys and I was glad. I just hope I knew how to drive it. I had gotten my license in TX right before we left, but I wasn't sure about driving in America. I let John know where I was going, left to go to the airport, and drive just fine. I parked and went inside to wait on Punk. I didn't have to wait long before he was off his flight and we were back in the car. I hadn't bothered talking to Punk because I am sure that he was just going to say something mean or stupid.

Punk POV

I got into the car with Allie and she still wasn't talking to me. I didn't care, but at the same time I did. I felt bad for being an asshole to her, but she wasn't giving me a chance so I just didn't care. I just sat there and watched the city go by, until we got stuck in traffic. I wasn't in a good mood so naturally it was her fault for going this way.

"Good job, pick the fucked up way." I mumbled to her and glanced over. She didn't even act like I had said anything. I wanted her to talk to me, just to acknowledge I was there. I just sat there for a second before hearing the radio come blasting through the speakers, and it caused me to jump. I swore I saw a smirk come across her face as I reached over to turn it down.

"Not funny." I mumbled. We sat there again in silence, and the traffic was moving a little more. She was really starting to get on my nerves and I didn't like it.

"What time is the show tonight?" I asked her and knew that she would have to say something, but instead she threw a paper at me. I looked at it and realized it was her schedule for the day, and saw that Smackdown taping started at 5:45pm. I sighed and knew she was going to be harder to get along with than I thought. I was sitting there when I realized I was starving.

"Can you stop somewhere, I am hungry?" I asked her. She nodded, but didn't say anything.

She pulled into a Hardees and I went inside to get some food, while she waited in the car. I looked back to see her talking on her cell phone to someone. I just went in grabbed food and came back out. I had gotten her a small burger, plain, with just cheese and a Pepsi, because I didn't know if she would eat anything or not. I put everything in the car and she started to leave.

"I got out a Pepsi and a burger. I didn't know if you were hungry." I told her and handed her the bag. She too it and put it in her lap as she kept on driving. I was starting to feel more like an asshole because she really didn't want to talk to me. I had tried everything to get her to say something.

We ran into more traffic, except this really wasn't moving. We were just sitting there and I eating my food.

"Hey, you can eat now." I told her and looked at her.

"Why, you will probably just make fun of how I eat or have some other rude remark to say." She said and I just looked at her. I was surprised that she talked, but I also felt bad because she thought I was going to make fun of her now or be mean.

Allie POV

I instant felt bad for what I had just told Punk, but I didn't care because he hadn't been anything but rude to me. He just went back to eating after I told him that and didn't say much else during the ride back to the hotel. I was annoyed because it took us so long to get back that we just had to leave again. I was just grateful that Jeff understood and just rode with me and Punk to the arena.

I got out and Jeff was beside me; Punk was a few feet behind us.

"Are you ok?" Jeff asked.

"Fine, I am just whatever." I told Jeff and he smiled.

"At least you made it." He said and I was laughing.

I kept talking to Jeff until he went into his locker room and Punk walked past me. I gently touched his arm and he looked at me.

"Thanks for the food." I told him and walked away. I didn't feel so bad once I told him thanks, and went to find Maria. I found her talking with Steven and John and John hugged me when he saw me.

"I take it you survived." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but he was at least nice enough to buy me food." I told them and Maria gave me a small smile. I just hung out with them while the ECW was filming. Maria, Steven, John, and I had agreed to go out after the show and I was supposed to meet them at Maria's dressing room.

"Hey, wanna walk with me to gorilla?" John asked me and I nodded because Maria and Steven were close to having a make-out session that I didn't want to watch.

We were walking down the hall when we passed catering and I saw Punk sitting talking to another wrestler. John noticed me watching him and nudged me; I just looked at him.

"Are you becoming soft towards Punk?" he asked me.

"No, but I want to know why he doesn't like me." I told John and he just put his arm around me.

"Don't worry, Al, the rest of us like you." He said and I smiled.

We got to gorilla position and were watching the match on the TV's. Matt was wrestling right now and he was doing some amazing moves. John and I were standing there when Matt got done, and he had won the match. I was talking when John when someone with very sweaty arms came up and wrapped them around me. I quickly turned and saw a smiling Matt.

'Hey, Congrats." I told him and he smiled.

"Thanks, I was wondering if you wanted to go out later?" he asked me.

"I am supposed to go out with Maria and some others." I told him and he just shrugged.

"But you can come." John added.

"Would you want me to come?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Definitely." I told him and he gave me the goofy-grin. He kissed my forehead and told me he would come find me in after his shower.

"Thanks." I told John.

I talked to John until he was ready to be up and I started to walk back to Maria's dressing room and hope that she wasn't still making out with Steven.

Punk POV

I was warming up in a corner and listening to my IPod when I saw Allie walk by. She didn't even look at me and I knew it was my fault. I just sighed and kept on warming up, until I saw Matt.

"Hey, Matt, congrats on the win." I told him and he came over to me.

"Hey, thanks, have you seen Allie?" he asked me and I pointed to where I had seen her go.

"Did you want to go out tonight?" I asked him.

"I am supposed to go out with Al and her friends." He said and I nodded.

"Why don't you come?" he asked me and I shrugged as Allie walked up to us.

"Hey, babe, I was trying to convince Punker to come with us, what do you think?" he asked her and I knew she would be against it.

"No, you should definitely come." She said and I tried to hide my shock, but realized she did to me what I had done to her.

"Alight." I finally managed to get out.

"Great, see ya tonight." She said and I nodded.

I went through my match and tried to focus, but I lost. I was mad at myself for losing all because of some stupid girl. I showered and made my way to where I was supposed to meet everyone. I walked up to see Maria kissing Steven, Matt holding Allie and whispering to her, and a few more superstars just hanging around. I watched as Matt pulled Allie in for a kiss and felt something I never thought I would feel: jealous.


	10. Matt's hurry

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please, review**

**wrestlenascargirl: Thanks for the review. **

Punk POV

I was just watching everyone around me once we got to the bar. Allie was with Maria on the dance floor; John was out there along with Jeff, Nick (Dolf), Chris (Jericho), Ron, and Tiffany. Matt soon joined Allie as Steven started to dance with Maria. I watched as they danced together and Matt was whispering things in Allie's ear that made her smile. I didn't know why I held such an interest in her considering that we didn't get along. She was just so different and she broke every rule because she was appealing, but also could deal with a smart ass. I just looked away as Matt came up to where I was and sat down.

"Get tired of dancing?" I asked him.

"No, just came to talk to you." He said and I nodded.

We talked for while before Allie came up there with us. She sat down and leaned on Matt.

"You ready?" he asked her and she nodded, but smiled at him.

"Punk, can you help her while I tell them we are leaving?" he asked me and I nodded. I didn't think she would let me, but I could attempt for Matt.

Matt walked away and she already had her coat. I walked over to her and motioned for her to follow me. She just rolled her eyes and walked behind me.

We walked out there to where the car was and it was in the middle of nowhere. I just started walking and the sound of her heels got softer, so I finally looked back to see her standing there. I walked back and looked at her.

"Come on." I said and tried to pull her with me, but she jerked away.

"My feet hurt, asshole." She said and I looked at her.

"Well, wear comfortable shoes." I retorted back at her. She just glared at me and looked back to see Matt coming.

"Here comes your knight in shining armor." I said with sarcasm.

"I can now see why Maria broke up with you." She shot back and I was pissed. She had no idea what went on between Maria and me.

"You have no fucking idea what happened between us." I told her as I grabbed her arm. She just looked at me with a mix of anger and fear. I just looked into her eyes and she returned my stare.

"You're hurting me." She finally said I smirked.

"I guess no one has ever gotten rough with you, just keep your mouth shut about things you don't know about." He said and let me go as Matt walked up.

"You didn't have to wait on me." He said and Allie just smiled.

"I wanted to." She said.

Matt POV

I knew something was up between Punk and Allie, but I couldn't tell what. I just knew that they didn't totally get along. I walked up to them outside and Allie clung to me. I wanted to find out what was going on because I didn't want Punk to hurt her.

We just walked to the car and Allie held onto my arm as we walked over to it. I let her slide in and Punk sat upfront with me. I could see Allie in the back seat as she fell asleep on the way back.

I got back and I picked her up out of car. Phil helped me to open the doors and I just put her in my room since I knew Maria wasn't back and I wasn't going to look through her stuff. I put her on my bed and covered her up. I motioned for Phil to follow me outside for a second and he did. We got out in the hallway and I shut the door carefully so it wouldn't slam and wake her up.

"What's up?" he asked me.

"You don't like Al, do you?" I asked him and he just looked at me.

"She is fine." He said and I just nodded.

"You two just seem to have tension." I told him and he shrugged.

"I mean, we do work together, but that's all." He told me and I nodded. He was probably right, plus they were stuck in a car together for a long time today.

"Just making sure." I told him and he nodded.

He left a few minutes later so that he could get some sleep, but we were supposed to do cardio in the morning. I just walked in my room and smiled at the sight of Al. I showered and laid down next to her, without waking her up. I had just laid down when she rolled over and looked at me.

"Did I wake you?" I asked her.

"No, I am not comfy in my clothes." She said and I smiled.

"I am just going to go abck to my room. I know Maria isn't back yet." She said and I smiled.

"How?" I asked her.

"I haven't gotten a warning text." She said and I smiled at her.

Allie POV

I had woken up because I was uncomfortable. I didn't want to disappoint Matt so I stayed until he laid down. I got up to leave and Matt stood up with me.

"Thanks, I had fun tonight." I told him and hugged him. I was pulling away when he pulled me into a kiss. I just went with the kiss because it was firm and gentle at the same time. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer to him and pushed me up against the nearby wall.

I felt his hands slide down my sides as he continued to kiss me. We were fighting for dominance in the kiss and neither of us was backing down. I let my hands slide down his chest and over his muscles. I received a moan when I ran my nails over one of his nipples. He also pushed his hips further into mine and I gasped at the contact. I had never had a guy's hands on me or any idea what to do if he started to do anything.

I felt his hands at the bottom of my shirt and he began to unbutton it. I wanted him to, but I wouldn't have any idea what to do once he had it off. I put my hands over his and pulled away. He was looking at me with intensity in his eyes and wanted more than what I had given him.

"Matt, we…I…" I was saying when he just put a finger over my mouth. I looked at him a little confused.

"I won't be mad if it's too fast for you." He said and I smiled.

"It's not just that, Matt, I haven't ever had a boyfriend, before." I told him and he looked at me.

"Really? Wow, but you are beautiful." He said and I smiled.

"Yeah, well, you don't know my father." I told him he smiled.

"Well, I can imagine, if your uncle is Mark AKA The Undertaker." He said and I laughed.

"Yeah, thanks for understanding." I said and he smiled.

He leaned in to give me one more kiss before I slipped out of my room. I walked in before Maria got back and told her I was in there. I grabbed clothes to change into and hoped in the shower. I was talking to D when Maria came in a little while later and she looked upset. I told D I would call him back and hugged Maria.

"What's wrong, Ri?" I asked her.

"I don't know, Steven is great, but he just…" she was trying to say.

"He isn't what you thought?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, and he got mad tonight when I told him I didn't want any." She said and I knew guys could be pigs and it was stupid.

"Don't worry, Ri, you will find someone so much better." I said and she smiled.

"I know, what about you and Matt?" she asked me.

"I really like him, but he is best of's with Punk." I told her and she made a face.

"Yeah, well, if you like him then don't worry about Punk." I said and she saw my arm.

"What did you do?" she asked me and I shrugged. I knew what I had done, but I wasn't going to tell her.

"Hey, Ri, can I ask ya something?" I asked her and she nodded.

"What happened between you and Punk when you broke up?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"I left him, because he was being an ass. I left him and went to Dave (Batista) for help and Punk caught us in bed together. He thinks I cheated, but it was over before. He had just gotten so angry that I didn't want to deal with him." She said and I nodded. I knew why he didn't want me to say anything about it and I felt bad now for saying anything. I just talked to Maria a little longer before we both crashed. I knew I needed to talk to Punk tomorrow and apologize.


	11. Surprise!

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please, review**

Punk POV

I was so pissed when I got back to my room because of what Allie had said to me. She didn't know a damn thing about me and Maria, or what she thought she knew what probably just stuff Maria had said when she was pissed. I finally fell asleep around 2 am, but it wasn't a good sleep.

I got up and got ready the next morning. We were going to St. Paul for a super show tomorrow night and then had 4 days off. I was glad because I could go back to Chicago and then do one ROH show. I got on the plane and saw Allie sitting with Matt and they looked so happy. I was looking at them when Kofi sat next to me.

"Don't stare too hard." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I am not, I just don't know how he can be with her." I said to him and he just looked at me.

"Seems like you jealous." He said and I chuckled.

"Not even, I can't stand her." I told him and he shook his head.

"Yeah, but have you tried to, or did you just judge her because she is friends with Maria?" he asked me and I just looked at him.

"I… don't know" I finally said.

"You should try to be nice to her, especially since Matt really likes her. I mean she seems really nice, maybe you just got off on the wrong foot." He told me and I nodded. He was right, I had been mean and I had been a jerk. I needed to talk to her, if she would talk to me.

Allie POV

I glanced back at Punk to see him looking at me and I just shrugged it off. I figure he was planning some way to off me and get rid of me. I can see it now 'European Princess killed by crazed American wrestler' and I chuckled a little when I thought about it.

"You ok?" Matt asked me.

"Yeah, just had a thought." I told him and he nodded. He kissed me and smiled at me, but I didn't return the smile because I needed to ask him something.

"What's wrong, Al?" he asked me.

"Are you mad because I haven't ever had a boyfriend and I have like no clue what I am doing?" I asked him and he just gave me a goofy smile.

"No, baby, I am not." He said and kissed my forehead; I smiled.

I was on the plane and I had my laptop out for a few minutes when D started to chat with me. I was talking to him and was glad that I could talk to him. Matt thought that it was so cool that he was talking to me and I still had some friends in Europe.

We got to the city and went to the hotel. I was in a room with Maria and I liked sharing a room with her because we got along. I put my stuff down and Maria plopped down on the bed.

"Let's get Candice, Trish, and Mickie so that we can have a girl's night?" she suggested and I agreed. I was all for just being around girls. I texted Matt my plans and he said to have fun.

Maria POV

I was glad to see Trish and Mickie again since I wasn't on RAW anymore. Mickie and Allie got along fine and we all were glad to have a girls night. We rented some movies off the TV, talked about guys, and just hung out. I ended up experimenting with Allie's hair and Candice did her make-up. We had her looking good and we of course took a lot of embarrassing photos.

"So, Al, what's with you and Matt?" Candice asked her.

"Together." She stated and Mickie gave an 'aww'. Trish was laughing at Mickie and Al just glared at both of them.

"Well, Punk is been giving you some looks." Candice said.

"Yeah, death looks, the guy can't stand me." She said and then looked at me.

"I know how you feel." I added and Mickie put an arm around me.

"Are you still not over him?" Trish asked me.

"I am, but it's still hard to deal with sometimes." I said and Al hugged me.

"What about Steven?" Candice asked her.

"Not what I thought." I told them and they laughed.

"Who are you with, Mickie?" Al asked.

"I was dating John (Cena), but we broke it off." She said and we all nodded. John was known for being loose at times and no one really stayed with him.

"You will both find better." Trish said.

"Shut up, Miss I have my high school sweetheart." I said and we were all laughing at her.

Matt POV

I was with Phil, Kofi, John (Morrison), Jeff, Dave (Batista) and John (Cena). We were all just hanging out at a Chinese restaurant. We all knew the girls were having girl's night; other superstars were out drinking, partying, or doing whatever else. I had invited Batista and Cena because they were just walking down the hallway when we were leaving.

"Hey, let's go sneak in on the girls." Jeff suggested and we all agreed. I wanted to see Al in something other than a business look and the guys wanted to embarrass them. We all paid and went back to the hotel.

"Ready?" Jeff asked after he tried the door handle and it was unlocked.

We all nodded and ran in there to find the girls sitting on the bed, in nighties, talking. They were laughing at us.

"Hi guys." Maria said and they all smiled. I noticed that Allie's hair looked very nice since it was curled and she had a nice body hiding under her nightie.

"Hey, we were just seeing if you all were having fun." Cena said and they all rolled their eyes.

"You do know that pillow fights only happen in movies and in dreams, right?" Allie asked them. They laughed at her.

"Who are you?" Dave asked her.

"Allie, a new PR person." She said and smiled at them.

"I am Dave and this is John and Kofi." He said pointing to them. She smiled and waved to them.

"Can we get back to talking, please?" Mickie asked them.

"Sure, have fun." John (Morrison) said we left.

"That is the Allie you are always talking about?" Cena asked me.

"Yeah." I told him and he was shocked.

"She is hot." Dave said and I laughed.

"Yeah, well, she is also Taker's niece." I told them and they were stunned.

We kept talking and just hung out in Cena's room since he had a suite.

Allie POV

We all crashed around 2 am and slept in until about 9 am. I got up and showered before Maria. She got up and we were going to meet Matt, Punk, Jeff, and John (Morisson) for breakfast. We got down to the lobby and they were already waiting.

"You looked very nice last night." Matt said as he smiled at me. I smiled and blushed as he kissed my cheek.

We left to get breakfast and Matt and Maria had to go to an autograph signing. I had to go with Punk to s signing that I wasn't looking forward too.

"Call me if you need me." Jeff said and I smiled at him. I gave him a hug before getting into the car with Punk.

The ride there was silence and I just sat by as Punk and Edge signed everything in sight for two straight hours. We had to go straight to the arena since it was a super show that night. Adam rode with us and I am sure he could feel the tension between Punk and I.

Punk POV

I needed to talk to Allie, but Adam was talkative. I also wanted to talk to her alone, but she ran inside the arena when we got there. I just sighed and grabbed my stuff; went to the locker room and started getting ready. I got ready, taped my hands up, put on all my gear and was walking around. I spotted Allie coming out of the diva locker room and ran to catch up to her. I saw a small closet and quickly pulled her in there with me.

"What the hell!" she said and I quickly put my hand over her mouth.

'You have to be quiet; I just want to talk to you." I told her and she was glaring at me. I slowly moved my hand and waited for her to say something instead she tried to head out the door, so I blocked her in.

"Move." She said and I shook my head no.

"Move, please." She said and tried to move again. I still wouldn't let her by me.

"I just want to talk." I told her.

"You have said that plenty of times, but said nothing." She said and I smirked.

"Fine, I wanted to say that I am sorry that we got off on the wrong foot and I wanted to try and be friends." I told her and she just looked at me.

"Did Matt put you up to this?" she asked me and I was annoyed.

"No, I was trying to be a decent person, but you won't…" I was saying and she put her hand over my mouth.

"Ok, got it. I wanted to say sorry for bringing up you and Maria. I shouldn't have and it's not my business." She said and I nodded.

"Ok, so try and be friends?" I asked her.

"No, civil co-workers." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Great start." She said and I just looked at her.

"Well, you always have to be right." I told her.

"I do not, you are the one who doesn't care about anyone else, which is why I am surprised you are even trying now." She said and I was looking at her lips as she was talking. She had the most kissable lips. I knew she was done talking, but I didn't want to say anything back.

"PUNK!" she hissed at me and I reacted. I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her.

Allie POV

He kissed me is all my brain kept screaming at me. I knew to push him away, but for some reason I wanted him that much closer. He was a guy who I couldn't stand, but he sure could kiss. I finally snapped into reality and shoved him off me and across the room.

"No, I am with Matt!" I snapped at him and he just looked at me.

"Let's just try to get along and not mention that to anyone." He said and I just nodded.

I ran out of the storage closet and kept on going. I about tripped over Jeff and he caught me.

"Al, you ok?" he asked me and I didn't know what to say.

"Can we talk?" I finally got out.

"Sure, come on." He said and we went into his dressing room that he shared with Matt. They weren't really feuding, but it was a good storyline. We sat down on the couch and I just sat there.

"Al, did something happen?" he asked me and I let out a breath that I was holding.

"Punkkissedme." I blurted out and he looked at me before it clicked.

"Oh, wow, did you talk to Matt?" he asked me.

"No, and I don't know what to do. Punk and I decided to keep it to ourselves." I told him and he looked at me.

"Did you feel anything?" he asked me and I looked at him strange.

"From the kiss?" he asked me.

"No." I replied.

"Then don't tell Matt, because it meant nothing to you." He said and I hugged him.

We kept talking until I went back to meet Maria. I found Matt on the way and he pulled me over to him. I just kissed him because I wanted to know I was kissing him and not PUNK. He immediately kissed me with everything he had and finally pulled away.

"Wow." He whispered and I smiled at him.

"Come on." He said and we walked to his dressing room.

We walked in there and he pushed me against the wall and met me in a mind-blowing kiss. I just tangled on hand in his hair and the other I wrapped around his neck.

Matt POV

I had met Al in the hallway and she kissed me in the most amazing way so now we are back in my dressing room and I had her against the wall. I was kissing her when I reached down and grabbed her ass; I lifted her so that she would wrap her legs around me.

I let my hands slide up her back as I walked up over to the bench in my locker room. I sat down and she ground her hips down on mine. I let out a moan as I started to kiss down her neck and she moaned. We were kissing when my dressing room door came flying open; Punk and Kofi were standing there.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked them.

Punk POV

We walked into Matt's dressing room to find Allie on top of him and they were getting hot and heavy. She just looked at me when we walked in. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I knew she was with Matt.

"Sorry, we wanted to know if you wanted to go eat tonight?" Kofi asked them.

"Yeah, we can, right Al?" he asked her and she smiled at him.

"Sure." She said and smiled.

"Great, see ya in 30." Kofi said and pulled me out of the room. I wanted her now more than ever; it just sucked because she was with my best friend.


	12. Messed up

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please, review**

**wrestlenascargirl- thanks for the review**

Matt POV

I didn't want to keep my hands off her once I had kissed her. I just looked at her once the guys left out of the room.

"You are beautiful." I whispered to her and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said back and kissed me gently.

"You need a shower, since we are going out." She told me and I sighed.

"Wanna take one with me?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Not right now." She said and got off me. She sat down in a chair while I went to shower.

Allie POV

I was glad that Punk had walked in on us while we were kissing because I wanted him to know that I liked Matt. I called D and talked to him about everything. I really missed him and my family, but I was having a great time over here. I knew that in about a month I would be going over to Europe with the WWE and hoped that I could see my family while we were there.

I was talking to Sara when Matt finally got out of the shower. He was so cute looking with the water dripping off his hair and he was just in jeans. I quickly got off the phone with Sara as Matt kiss me.

He pulled me out of the chair and up to him as he kissed me.

"You can't. We have to be somewhere in a little bit." I reminded him.

"I am not hungry anymore." He said and I laughed.

He got ready and Kofi and Punk came to get us. We left in Kofi's rental and went to a local steakhouse.

Punk POV

I was sitting there across from Allie and I was jealous. I had kissed her to prove to myself that I didn't have any feelings for her, but that didn't work. I had more feelings than I thought and I didn't know what to do now. I just watched as Matt would lean over and kiss her cheek or whisper something to her. I see her looked at me every time he touches her and I hate it.

We were eating when Kofi and Matt both had phone calls and stepped away. I was sitting there across from Allie when I felt her foot slide up my leg and onto my crotch. I just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wanna explain yourself earlier before this gets hard for you?" she asked me and I just looked at her. I didn't know she was anything but a good girl; I was wrong.

"I wanted to see if you were really into Matt." I lied to her and she could tell. She began to rub her foot into me and I stifled a groan.

"Try again?" she asked me and I swallowed hard.

"I wanted to…" I said and she only pushed harder as she began to work me with her foot.

"I already established that." She said and kept using her foot; she was driving me crazy.

"Fine, I wanted to know if I had feelings for you." I told her and she stopped.

"And?" she asked me.

"No." I lied again and her foot went back to working on me.

"Then why does this have any effect on you?" she asked me.

"Because I am a guy." I said and she smirked.

"Yeah, but most guys wouldn't be practically begging for me to keep going." She said and I knew she was right. I was breathing hard and couldn't focus; I wanted her.

"Fine, I do." I told her and she pushed a little harder and I groaned. Matt sat back down and she moved her foot. I was mad that he had come back and could quit figure out why she had to know how I felt about her. I knew I would get her back one day.

We finished eating and went back to the hotel. Matt walked Allie to her room and we all went to our rooms. I was going to see Allie again tonight and I didn't want anyone knowing it. I waited about an hour and went to Allie's room. I knocked and she answered in shorts and a tank top.

"I need help with my scheduling, can you come help me?" she asked me and sighed. I knew she wouldn't say no and told Maria she would be back.

Allie POV

I didn't want to get in trouble so I agreed to help Punk with scheduling issues. I was walking with him to his room when Matt's door opened. Punk pushed me into a side hallway and we were watching Matt's room.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I don't want him thinking anything is going on between us." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"There isn't." I said and started to walk around Punk when I saw a very disheveled Tiffany come out of Matt's room. We could see Matt standing there in just boxers and I felt Punk pull me to him.

"I am sorry, Allie." He whispered as he pulled me back to the wall. I was in shock and didn't know what to say or do. I was just standing there and Punk was looking at me.

"Just please go along with this." He said when he saw them coming and I nodded.

He pushed me against the wall and started to kiss me. I instantly wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. I knew that nothing was stopping me from being with Punk at the moment. I heard a giggling Matt and Tiffany walk past us and stop at the elevator.

"I know she won't find out. She is too trusting." Matt told Tiffany.

"Good, cause she must know how to fight if she is Taker's niece." Tiffany said.

We had pulled apart and Punk was just looking at me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Sorry, Allie." He whispered and I shrugged.

"Come on." He said and took my hand. He pulled me down to his room while Matt and Tiffany were making out at the elevator. I stopped at his door and looked at them for a second when Matt looked up at me. He knew he had been caught and came running to Punk's door. I dodged in and shut it.

Punk POV

I was mad at Matt for hurting Allie; he could have at least dumped her before he got tired of her. We had just gotten into my room when someone started pounding on my door. I just looked at Allie as she dove under the bed. I tried not to laugh as I opened the door and Matt came bolting in.

"What's your deal?" I asked him.

"Where is Allie?" he asked and started looking around.

"Um, not in here, we aren't like buddy buddy." I told him and he looked everywhere.

"I swear I saw her." He said and I just looked at him.

"Why are you only in your boxers? And why are there scratches down your back?" I asked him. He looked at me in shock.

"Um…" he was trying to think of an excuse.

"You are cheating on her." I said to him.

"Um…" he was still trying.

"Just spill." I finally told him.

"Ok, I slept with Tiffany." He said and looked at the floor.

"What? Why? Allie is nice and attractive and you throw it away for some hoe?" I asked him.

"I don't know, Allie isn't putting out and I really needed it." He said and I was actually mad now.

"You are a pig; you don't deserve her." I told him and he looked at me.

"Either you tell her or I will." I told him and he just looked like he had seen a ghost.

"No." he said.

"Fine, I will tell her the next time I see her." I told him.

"No, I will tell her, I promise." He said and slowly walked to the door.

"I messed up, huh?" he asked me.

"No, ya fucked up." I told him and he left. I walked over and locked the door. I stopped for a second and could hear Allie crying; I didn't want her to cry.

I got down on the floor and put my head under the bed. She was crying into her arms and I didn't want to see her like this.

"Come on, Al, he is gone." I told her and she looked at me.

I scooted back and held out my hand; she took is and I helped to pull her out from under the bed. I pulled her into my lap and cradled her like a child. She just put her head into my chest and cried.

"I am sorry, I know it hurts." I told her.

"It's worse because it was my first boyfriend." She mumbled and I was shocked.

"What?" I asked her.

"He was my first boyfriend. My parents didn't let me date and then he seemed nice enough." She told me and I nodded.

"Sorry for being mean earlier." She said and I just smiled.

"I probably deserved it." I told her and she laughed.

"What? Don't agree." I told her and was tickling her.

"You aren't all bad." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks, you're not either, think we can try and be friends?" I asked her.

"Sure can." She said and I smiled.

We talked a little longer before I walked her to her room. I went back to my room and was happy because Matt got what was coming to him. I also had a new friend.


	13. New Friend

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please, review**

**wrestlenascargirl- thanks for the review**

Maria POV

I was sitting in the room watching TV when Allie came in and I could tell she was upset.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Matt cheated on me with Tiffany." She said and I just looked at her. I gave her a hug and we sat down on the bed.

"I am so sorry, sweetie, how did you find out?" I asked her.

"I saw them in the hallway." She said and I nodded.

"Just now?" I asked her.

"No, about an hour ago, I was with Punk to help him and we saw him. I have been talking to him for a little while." She said and I was surprised because I knew she didn't like him.

"Wow, I am surprised you two didn't kill each other." I said and she smiled.

"Yeah, well?" she said.

"Trust me, Punk isn't a bad guy, but he has his moments, like most guys." I said and she nodded.

"Why not get back with him?" she asked me and I looked at the floor.

"Because, I tried to talk to him about it and we decided that we are just better as friends." I told her and she hugged me.

"Sorry, Ria." She said.

We talked for a little longer before going to sleep. I was glad that Allie and I had become good friends. She was great to talk to and seemed so down to earth.

I woke up the next morning and Allie was on her computer. She was chatting with someone and had a large smile plastered across her face.

"Morning, who gave you such a big smile?" I asked her.

"My best friend,D." she said and showed me a picture. He was very cute and had style.

"Cool, I am going to go run, wanna come?" I asked her.

"Sure, let me change." She said.

She talked to her friend a few more minutes before getting ready. We left the hotel and started to jog around the city. I wanted to get my cardio in before it was time to go home for a few days because I get lazy when it's time to go home.

Allie POV

I did cardio with Maria that morning because my flight home wasn't until that afternoon. I was glad to go see Mark and Sara in TX for a few days before flying out again. We got done and grabbed a light lunch, before heading back to get packed up.

I left for the airport and finally got to TX around 7pm. Mark had come to pick me up and I was glad to see him. Sara was at her mom's for a week with the girls so they could see their grandparents.

I told him all about what was going on, how I was friends with Punk, how Matt cheated on me, and anything else that had happened.

Mark POV

I was glad that Allie loved her job and loved her new friends. I wanted to kill Matt for cheating on her and thank Punk for not turning out to be the biggest ass in the world. I heard all about her friends and found out things I had no clue about even after working with some people for a while.

Allie and I just hung out for the next two days before leaving for the next city. I had a match and was glad to get out of the house because Sara and I were having some problems, but I wasn't going to tell Allie, because I didn't want her to worry.

Allie POV

I was glad to go home, because I got to pick out plans for my new house, and do some other things that I needed to do. I was just excited because I got to go back to work. I loved working, because being a princess gave you the feeling of being helpless. You had people to do everything for you.

Mark and I went to the hotel once we got checked in and I was going to eat dinner with him. We went to a hibachi grill place and had a nice dinner. Mark was my family and I was glad to spend time with him. I knew something was wrong with him and Sara, but I chose not to ask, because it might not have been my place.

I had my own room this time and I was glad because I wanted to sleep. I had stayed up a lot in the past few days talking to my family and D. I crashed early that night and didn't care that Matt needed to talk to me.

Punk POV

The days off were nice, but I loved being on the road. I had a signing the day after we got into Columbus, Oh. I was kind of excited because I got to see Allie. I realized she wasn't all that bad once we got over being stupid. I also was glad that she had kicked Matt to the curb.

I got up the next morning and met her downstairs. She was talking with Jeff and smiled when she saw me. I realized she wasn't dressed up and she probably wasn't going to go with me.

"The limo driver knows where you are going and when to pick you up." She said and handed me all the papers I needed.

"You're not going?" I asked her.

"Nope, I don't have to anymore." She said and I gave a fake smile. I wanted her to go because I got used to her.

"Alright, I will catch up with you later." I told her and she gave me a small hug.

Jeff POV

I was going to hang out with Allie today. We were going to see a new movie that had come out. I liked Allie because she wasn't as fake as the other divas, but she had the body like one. I was surprised that Allie and Punk were getting along so well, but glad because they wouldn't be at each other's throats all the time.

We left and went to see a movie, but I couldn't completely watch the movie because I was too busy dealing with my ex, Beth. She kept texting me and wouldn't leave me alone. I felt horrible because I didn't want to ruin the movie for Al. We left once it was over with and went to grab food.

"Where do you want to eat at?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't know." She said and I was laughing.

"Do you like burgers?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Yeah, let's get one." She said.

We went through the drive-thru and decided to go to a nearby park to eat. We got to the park and rolled the windows down; we started to eat.

"Sorry about the movie." I told her.

"What about it?" she asked me.

"Beth wouldn't leave me alone." I said and she shrugged.

"Don't worry about it; I will still talk to you." She said and I was laughing at her.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

We kept on eating and watching the people around us. I was glad I had found someone I could just hang out with.

Allie POV

I was having fun with Jeff and we weren't rally even doing anything. He reminded me a lot of D and that is why I was glad that he was my friend.

"Hey, what's with you and Matt?" he asked me.

"What do ya mean?" I asked him.

"You two not dating anymore?" he asked me.

"I don't think we were ever exclusively dating. We were talking, and he slept with Tiffany, so my talking is over. I take it as he lost interest." I told him and he nodded.

"Sorry." He said.

"Why? It was his loss." I told Jeff and he smirked at me.

We just kept talking and were having fun. We finally left the park to go to a mall to walk around.

We went into a million different stores and we each bought a few things. Jeff bought some more hair dye to streak it with new colors. I wanted to go into a bookstore and look around. Jeff was following me around when we came to the news and magazines. I spotted one with my picture on it and scanned the headlines. The latest one was about me and some other prince who was cheating on his promised with me. I just chuckled at the headline which caused Jeff to look. I acted like I was looking at something else, but he picked up the newspaper I had been reading.

"Allie, this girl looks exactly like you." He said and I looked at it like I was surprised.

"Really?" I asked him and he studied the picture a little more. The picture was one of me at a ball for something last year, but I was glad it wasn't a great picture.

"She does a little, but she looks more stuck up than you." He said and I was trying not to laugh.

"You know they say everyone has a twin somewhere." I told him and he laughed.

"Yeah, plus, you are way more attractive than her." He said and I felt myself blush.

"Thanks." I mumbled and Jeff smiled at me.

We bought a few books and kept on walking through the mall. We finally left that afternoon. I had a few texts asking if I wanted to do something that night with John and Maria. I asked Jeff if he wanted to go and then told them that we both wanted to go.

We got back to the hotel and I went to talk to Mark about what had happened with Jeff. I didn't know if I needed to be concerned because someone recognized me or not. Mark told me not to worry about it tonight, but to have fun.

Maria POV

Allie and I got ready and went to meet the guys. We went with Jeff, John, Adam, and Gail. We got to a local bar and were having fun just hanging out when Jeff's ex, Beth came into the bar.

"What is she doing here?" Jeff asked us.

"I don't know, didn't she text you today?" Allie asked him.

"Yeah, but I didn't think that she would show up." He said.

"Ok, so what's so bad about it? Just tell her that you don't want to see her?" I asked him.

"I told her I had a girlfriend." He said and looked at us.

"Come on, Allie." He said and pulled her with him. I was standing with John and wondering what was going to happen.

"If he hurts her…" John growled.

"Oh, does someone have feelings?" I asked him.

"Not like that, but she is a nice girl and she has helped with out with Melina." He said and I nodded.

Allie POV

I was with Jeff and didn't know what was going to happen. I wasn't too worried because it was Jeff, but I didn't know what he had planned or was thinking.


	14. Broke

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please, review**

Allie POV

I walked with Jeff over to the bar where he grabbed a shot and downed it.

"Jeff, gotta plan here?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you are my girlfriend." He said with a smile and I just rolled my eyes.

"Great plan." I remarked as we walked back over to everyone. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. Maria was giving me the weirdest look and I just shrugged.

"So, the plan is that Al, is your girlfriend?" Maria asked him and he shook his head yes.

"You ok with that?" John asked me.

"As long as I don't have to take a beating I am fine with it." I said and they were laughing.

"Jeff?" A voice called and we all looked at a brown haired, very petite, upset girl.

"Beth." Jeff stated simply. They just looked at each other and I could feel the tension. Jeff must have felt me tense because he began to rub circles in the small of my back.

"I am not surprised that you showed up here, but why?" Jeff asked her.

"I missed you." He said and I just looked at her. I could tell she missed him, but from what Jeff had told me, she had done this to herself.

"Well, Beth, meet Allie, my new girlfriend." Jeff told her and I gave her a smile.

"Nice to meet you." I told her and she gave me a half hearted smile.

"You too." She said.

Beth didn't stay around much longer after that and disappeared out of the bar. I was just glad that it didn't turn into a catfight or another kind of fight. I was actually comfy sitting on Jeff and was a little disappointed when I had to get up. I had to get up though because Jeff was drunk and we needed to get back.

Jeff POV

I liked having Allie sitting in my lap and I didn't want her to move. I went to the car with Al and John. I was just glad that I got to sit in the back seat with her; did I have feelings for her? I couldn't, because I wasn't going to fall for anyone this fast after Beth. I just ignored the feelings and we got to the hotel.

I was walking with Allie and John to my room when someone tackled Allie. I realized it was Beth and tried to pull her off Allie. I was so pissed at Beth right then for attacking my friend, especially when she was the one who left me.

John POV

I was with Allie and Jeff when a girl attacked Allie in the hallway. Jeff started to pull the girl off her, but Allie got the upper hand and knocked the girl off her. I recognized the girl as Jeff's ex, Beth when I finally got to see her. I grabbed Allie as she was trying to get away from me and some other wrestlers were coming to stop the fight. I was focused on getting her out of the hallway when Allie managed to get out of my grip. She was going to rip the girls head off, but Punk grabbed her.

Punk POV

I went out into the hallway to see what the problem was when I saw John holding Allie back and another girl, who I didn't know. Jeff and Maria were pushing the other girl into the elevator and Jeff was getting in there with her. I saw Allie get out of Morrison's grip and I stopped her. I pulled her to me and she was still struggling.

"Allie, stop." I growled in her ear and she seemed to calm down.

I just kept her close to me with my arms wrapped around her body. She stopped struggling and just leaned against me. Jeff and Maria finally came back up from the lobby and Jeff looked like he had been scratched to death.

"What the hell?" John asked him as Jeff walked off with Maria.

"I didn't know she would come here." Jeff said.

"Where is Al?" he asked.

"Right here." She said and she slipped out of my arms.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked her as they all gathered around her.

"Yeah, I will be." She said and John looked mad.

"Jeff, you shouldn't have done that." John spat at him.

"John, it's ok, he didn't know she was that psycho." Allie said in defense of Jeff and John just looked at him.

"Look, I am fine, she is gone, let's just go to bed. We have places to be tomorrow." She said and everyone agreed.

Allie POV

I went into my room and Maria came with me. I had a large cut on my lip and it was slightly swollen. I grabbed a coke and put it over my cut. I sat on the bed and looked Maria.

"You really go Beth." She said and I laughed.

"Seriously?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think you broke her nose." She said and I smile, well as much as I could.

I cleaned up my cut before Maria left and I fell asleep, finally.

Jeff POV

I woke up the next morning and still felt bad for what Beth had done to Allie. I grabbed breakfast and took it to her. I knocked for a second before a tired Al opened the door.

"Morning." I said quietly, once I had seen her face, but she just smiled at me and let me in. I sat the stuff on the table as she disappeared into the bathroom. She came back out with her hair pulled up and she sat down with me.

"Al, I am so sorry about last night. I didn't mean to get you hurt and I feel horrible." I told her and she just smiled at me.

"Jeff, it's ok. I don't care and I am not mad." she told me. I just smiled at her as we started to eat.

"Does it hurt?" I asked her.

"Eh, a little." She said and I sighed.

"Jeff, get over it." She said and stuck her tongue out at me. I just smiled and was glad that she wasn't pissed at me for my ex.

"Thanks." I told her and she looked at me funny.

"You broke her nose." I said and she gave me a triumphant smile.

We kept talking until we had to leave for the arena. We rode with John and Maria; John was still a little mad at me for getting her in the middle of it, but I was just glad she wasn't mad at me.

Allie POV

I went with everyone to the arena and told everyone good luck. I was in the diva locker room with Maria and Gail, when we were watching Punk fight against Chris. He did really good, but he lost. I needed to talk to him, so I grabbed some water and went to find him.

I found him walking down a back hallway.

"Punk?" I called and he ignored me, but maybe he had his Ipod with him.

"Punk?" I called again, but he still didn't answer. I just ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He spun around and was pissed. I didn't know why, but before I realized it I was backed into the corner of an empty hallway.

"What?" he growled at me.

"I..um..just wanted to…" I was trying to say and he had his hands trapping me into the corner.

"You just wanted to what? Tell me how much of a loser I am because I couldn't beat Chris?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, I wanted to say thanks for last night." I whispered and he just looked at me and moved closer to me. I turned my head so I didn't have to look at him and he was scaring me.

"Don't ever bother me after a match." He growled at me and I nodded.

He just stayed where he was and I looked at him. He was staring at me with his hazel eyes and as much rage as he had there was still something else. I was staring back into his eyes as he crashed his lips down onto mine. I didn't know what to do since he had never really kissed me and meant it. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him off. We just stood there looking at each other before I left him with his thoughts. He was so confusing because he would be nice one minute and a complete asshole the next.

Mark POV

I had just finished my match and I saw Allie walking towards me. I needed to talk to her, especially since Adam had told me that she had a busted lip. I also found out she was in the little fight that happened last night.

"Allie!" I called and she looked at me. I immediately saw the busted lip and she had bruising; I pursed my lips together and she followed me into my locker room.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"When?" she asked me and tried to play dumb. I gave her a look and she sighed.

"Fine, Jeff's crazy ex attacked us all last night and I broke her nose." She said and I was trying not to smile since she had broken someone's nose.

"Keep out of trouble, princess." I warned her and she rolled her eyes when I used the word "princess".

"Alright." She said an I just laughed at her.

"Are you and Jeff anything?" I asked her.

"Nope, just friends." She said, but I knew there was something more. I didn't care who she dated, but I knew she was scared for anyone to find out who she was.

"Oh, I have another match next week." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Who?" she asked me.

"Evan Bourne." I said and she just glared at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"No revenge." She said and I laughed.

We talked for a little longer before Maria came to get her. They had a late flight tonight and I was going to get to go home for a few days. I was spending more time at home because I wanted Sara and me to work out.

Maria POV

I met Allie at the back doors of the arena and we left for the airport. I was glad that we both had the same flight to Nashville and that we were going to be sharing a room. I didn't like having a room to myself anymore, ever since the one crazy fan got a key to one of the divas rooms.

We got to the airport and we were on a flight with hardly anyone else on it. We sat down and I looked around to see a few other wrestlers. Punk, Gail, Shad, a few stagehands and some other WWE people filled up a few other seats. Allie and I sat across from each other so we could spread out. The flight wasn't that long, but we wanted some space.

Allie POV

Maria fell asleep in a few minutes and I was listening to my IPod when my phone buzzed. I looked at it to see I had a text and found out it was from Jeff.

"Hey, I need to talk to you tomorrow morning." He wrote. I texted him back and said ok.

We got to Nashville a little bit later and went to our hotel. We were staying in downtown Nashville near the arena. Maria crashed, but I wasn't sleepy yet, so I decided I would go for a walk. I walked out into the hallway and went to the elevator. I was waiting when someone walked up beside me.

"Isn't it late for you?" they asked me and I looked to see Punk.

"No." I stated and got onto the elevator. He stood beside me and there was silence and tension between us. I just looked at him and he was staring at the floor. I got off and started out the front door. He followed me.

"Stalking is illegal." I said and heard him chuckle.

"I am just making sure you are ok." He said and I stopped to look at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"You are walking around a city that you don't know at night by yourself. I am not going to let you do that alone." He told me and I was so annoyed at him.

"You know, I don't get it. You hate me one minute, care about the next, and kiss me because you want to?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Fine, Allie, I am sorry I was every that much of an asshole. I don't usually have people that care about me, so when someone does it scares me. I know you may not fully care, but you do show some interest and it's weird. I do care about you because you haven't been anything but nice to me and the kiss was to see if I had real feelings for you. I told you that." He told me.

Punk POV

I felt so stupid and venerable. I had just told Allie how I felt and now she was probably just going to make me feel stupid.

"Punk, I think of you as a friend, and I do care about you. I was a little mad that you didn't win tonight and I was glad that you held me back the other night. I am sorry if I am trying to hard or pushing you away, but I just want you as a friend. You are a nice guy." She said and I looked at her.

"Fine, I am sorry, I just have mood swings." I told her and she nodded.

"More like mood whiplash." She said and I laughed at her.

We walked around for a little while before we went back to the hotel. I made a mental note to myself that I was going to have to be nice to her because I didn't want to ruin anything in the future.


	15. Yay!

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please, review and let me know if you still like it or if I am wasting my time**

Jeff POV

I got into Nashville around 11 am and went straight to the hotel. I wanted to talk to Allie about something, plus it was a super show so Matt was showing up sometime today. I checked into my room and called Allie. She was with Maria and agreed to meet me downstairs to grab some lunch.

"Hey." She said and hugged me.

"Come on, let's get lunch and talk." I told her and she nodded.

Punk POV

I was talking to Matt (Evan Bourne) and Adam when we saw Jeff and Allie walk outside. Jeff had his arm around her and she was laughing at something. I just looked at Matt, who didn't look happy, as he walked away.

"What's his problem?" Adam asked me.

"He cheated on her and now she won't talk to him." I told him and he smirked.

"Smart girl." He said and I nodded.

"I am surprised that you didn't try and take her." He told me and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I see that you like her. You are fighting your feelings so hard, but you will give in. I saw you kiss her last night." He told me and I didn't know that he was even around.

"What?" I asked him.

"Mark asked me to watch out for her and when I saw her chase you down an empty hallway I knew that I had to keep an eye out. I know you aren't like that, but everyone has their moments. I have seen you kiss her more than once so don't tell me that you don't feel something. You don't have the reputation for sleeping with many people, so I know you haven't done that yet." He told me and I was a little shocked that Adam had been keeping a close eye on her. I knew Mark would have someone, but not Adam.

"I knew I was right." Adam said after a minute when I still hadn't said anything.

"No…" I said and he just laughed at me.

"Don't worry, I am not going to tell anyone that the hardcore CM Punk has a crush." He said and I glared at him. I knew he wasn't anything like his character, but I worked really hard at keeping my life secret from most people and he wasn't going to ruin it.

I talked to Adam a little longer before throwing my stuff in my room and going for a jog around the city. I couldn't get Adam's words out of my head; I mean, yeah, I did like Allie, but was it a crush? I thought she was cute and had a nice personality, but is that a crush?

Jeff POV

We were walking by the river after grabbing lunch. I wanted to tell Allie that I did have feelings for her, but I didn't know how she would react. I didn't even know if she thought of me like that.

"Al?" I asked her.

"Jeffy?" she asked me and I smiled.

"I need to tell you something." I said and she looked at me.

"What?" she asked.

"Ok, so the other night, when you were my girlfriend for like an hour, I was happy. I liked pretending you were my girlfriend and I wanted to know if we could try it, but without pretending this time?" I asked her and felt stupid.

"Um…" she was saying and I knew I was stupid to tell her.

"It's ok, if you say no, but I just didn't want there to be anything weird between us…" I was saying and rambling at the same time. I felt her gently place her finger over my lips and I looked at her.

Allie POV

I had just been overloaded at information that Jeff likes me and wants to date. Dating officially scared me right now and I hated it.

"Jeffy, I will be honest, Matt was my first boyfriend, ever. I have no clue what I am doing and I have like no experience past kissing; I am a little scared of the whole dating thing. I know Matt is just one guy that cheated and not all guys are like that, but it sucks. I have no problem giving you a chance, but it I freak out at some point, which is bound to happen, then I am sorry." I told him and he smiled.

"I have no problem taking it slow, darlin." He said and I smiled.

He gently took my hand in his as he laced our fingers together and started to walk off. I was happy with Jeff because he seemed like a true gentleman. I mean, yeah, I had heard the stories about his past time at WWE and how much of a loose cannon he could be, but everyone deserved a chance, right?

Jeff POV

I walked back with Allie and we went to our rooms to get a few things. I met Matt, Shane, and Carlito in the lobby. We were all going to dinner.

"Hey." She said to Matt who gave her a hug. She remembered him and Carlito from the cookout. I saw the look that Matt gave when I put my arm around her and knew he was going to say something before the night was over.

"Hey, I have to go to the signing with Punk tonight. I promised him I would be at this one, so I will catch up with you later." She said and kissed my cheek. I smiled as she walked away.

"Alright, what is going on?" Matt asked me.

"What?" I asked like I didn't know what was going on.

"You and Mark's niece?" Carlito ask me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked them.

"Just don't hurt her Jeff; she is different from most girls." Matt said.

"I know and I know what you are going to say Carlito, I will be pummeled by Mark if I hurt her. I don't have any intentions of hurting her, because she is different. I get butterflies when I am around her, not a boner." I told them and they chuckled.

"Look, I am serious, Beth ruined me on a lot of things and now that I have been cheated on I won't do it to anyone else." I told them and matt just looked at me.

"You can beat me up yourself." I told him and he laughed.

We all went to grab something to eat and I kept thinking about Allie. She was such a nice girl, but did I really deserve her? I mean I know I have done some not so great things in past and Beth was my only real relationship. We cheated on each other and did bad things, but I didn't want that with anyone ever again. I knew Allie was my fresh start and I was glad for it.

Punk POV

I got into the limo to go to my signing and Allie was already in there. I just smiled when I saw her because I actually missed her. I had grow used to her and since we had talked I felt more comfortable around her.

"Hey." She said and smiled at me.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Well, I was going to go with you, but if you don't want me to, I can leave." She said and started moving towards the door to get out. I pulled her into my lap and looked at her.

"No, I want you to go, and why are you so happy?" I asked her because she was still smiling.

"Jeff asked me out." She said and I tried my hardest to smile and not frown. She did like him and I was just a friend.

"That's great." I finally said and she smiled at me.

We talked the entire way to the signing; I was going to be there with Dave (Batista). I usually didn't do signings with Raw people, but I knew it was going to be fun. I had a few dark horse matches with Dave as my partner. I sat down next to Dave before they were going to let people in; Allie brought us some water and I noticed Dave was watching her.

"Get in line." I told him and he chuckled.

"I take it you weren't first in line?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"She is officially Jeff Hardy's and they will be so happy together." I said in a cynical tone.

"You know he will fuck it up somehow, so just be patient and wait." He told me and I nodded.

"Patience isn't something I am fond of." I told him.

"Yeah, well, me either, but if it was me I would just take her." He said and I laughed. I wasn't surprised because not many people said no to Batista.

"I betcha you can't get her." I told him.

"Fine, give me 5 minutes and I will have her kissing me." He said and I nodded. I wanted to see how good he was, plus I knew Allie.

"Allie?" he asked her and she walked over.

I watched Dave talk to her for 5 minutes and he tried everything to get her to melt into him, but it never happened. She just kept smiling and saying how happy she was that Jeff had asked her out. She finally slipped away as they got ready to open the doors.

"I can't believe she said no to me." He said and I laughed.

"I told you." I told him.

We went through our signing and had fun. I met a bunch of interesting fans, got asked out a few times, and a few other things. Dave had some crazy fans but he just kept laughing them off and went on with the signing.

Allie POV

I was sitting in the back of the bookstore waiting on Punk to get done. I had already been asked out by Dave, but told him no, which apparently many people don't do. I was sitting there when Dave came back there to get a bottle of water. I was sitting on the couch when I felt him pull me up and I looked at him.

"Can I help you?" I asked him and he leaned down to kiss me. I was shocked at first, but then I tried to push him off.

"No." I said and he just kept trying. I was pushing him off when Punk came into the room and pulled him off me.

"Dave, leave her alone." Punk said and I was glad that he was there. I just held on him as he hugged me.

Punk POV

I had come in there and pulled Dave off Allie. He had come up with the plan to get her to like me and I just didn't want to see her with Jeff. I mouthed 'thank you' as he walked away.


	16. Photos and friends

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please, review and let me know if you still like it or if I am wasting my time**

Allie POV

I was so glad that Punk was there to get Dave away from me, because I knew Dave was big and I would have lost that fight. I just hugged him and he smiled at me.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem, he is an ass. You hungry?" he replied and I smiled at little.

"Yeah, let's get food." I said and he nodded.

We took the limo and went to a Mexican restaurant. I was having fun with Punk and just a few days ago I couldn't stand him.

"Thanks again for stopping Dave." I told him.

"He really go to you, huh?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I had that happen once before and it's not a good feeling." I told him.

Punk POV

Oh, now I felt stupid. I had let Dave do it and it really hurt her or scared her; I felt like an asshole. All I wanted to do was look like the good guy and ended up feeling like an idiot.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I was at a party and a guy wouldn't leave me alone. I was really scared because he was about as big as Dave, but my bodyguard got him off me." She said and I looked at her strange.

"Bodyguard?"I asked her.

"Oh, um, I used to call my best friend D, my body guard. We looked out for each other all the time." she told me and I nodded. I could tell that Allie was guarding her past from something, but I wasn't sure what she was hiding. I didn't want to push her about it and decided just to be that friend until Jeff messes up.

We kept on talking and found out we had a lot in common. I also found out that she was excited to be going to Europe when we went in a few weeks. We kept talking until we got ready to go back to the hotel. We talked the entire way back and I was glad I had stopped being an ass to her. She really was a nice person, but she could do better than Jeff.

Jeff POV

I had hung out with Matt, Shane, Carlito, and a few other wrestlers who had joined us. We were in the bar drinking when Allie and Punk walked in. I smiled when I saw her and waved her over. She came over with Punk following behind her.

"Did you have a good day?" I asked her and hugged her.

"Yeah, what did you all do?" she asked me.

"We just hung out." I answered and she smiled.

I talked to her for a little longer before her and Punk went upstairs to their rooms. I just turned and looked at the guys. They were giving me the goofiest looks and I just flipped them off.

"Aww." They all said and I just rolled my eyes.

We finished drinking and went upstairs. I couldn't sleep so I pulled out my sketchpad and began to draw. I ended up drawing Allie and finally fell asleep around 2 am.

Maria POV

Allie and I got breakfast the next morning and she was going to go with me to my photo shoot before going to the arena. John had one right after mine so we were just going wait since Allie probably needed to be there.

"So, rumor is that you and Hardy are a couple." I told her and she smiled.

"Which Hardy?" she asked and I laughed.

"You have better taste than Matt." I told her and she laughed.

"Ok, yeah." She said and I got dressed for my photo shoot; I was glad it was simple one.

Allie was talking to me during the whole shoot and then John got there because his was right after mine. John was talking to Allie the entire time and I could tell he had become good friends with her.

Allie POV

I was talking with John while Maria got changed and he was getting ready to do his photo shoot. I promised him that Maria and I would stay until he was done and we would all go to the arena together. Maria and I were talking when John Cena and Randy Orton walked in. I noticed that Maria wasn't happy to see them, but I just ignored them.

"Hi." Randy said to me and I just smiled.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"Allie, I work PR for Morrison and Punk." She told them and John (Cena) smiled at me.

"You are too pretty to work PR." Cena said and I just blushed.

"Careful, Cena, Hardy will kick your ass for hitting on his girl." John (Morrison) said walking up behind Cena.

"You are with Matt?" Randy asked and we started laughing.

"No, the other Hardy." I said and he smirked.

"Well, whenever you get bored of him, come find me." Cena told me and I nodded.

Randy and John walked away to get changed and I just looked at Maria. I was trying not to laugh and so was she.

"Come on." John (Morrison) said as he walked up.

Maria and I each took one of his arms and we were walking away when the photographer stopped us.

"Wait. I like this picture." He said and we turned to look at him.

"Just keep walking and John, look back over your shoulder." He said and we got the picture. The photographer printed each of us a copy because we all liked it.

We talked the entire way to the arena as Maria drove us there. I was glad that it was a super show because we always had the next two days off. I was going with Maria to her house near Chicago so that she could work on her new clothing line. She wanted me to come with her and I thought it would be fun. I also knew that Mark and Sara needed their space, so I didn't want to intrude and couldn't wait for my house to get done.

Jeff POV

I was in my dressing room with Matt and Shane when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I yelled and Allie poked her head in; I smiled at the site of her.

"Hey." She said and I pulled her over to me and she sat down on the couch with me.

"Hey all." She said to Matt and Shane.

"Hey, what did you do today?" Matt asked her.

"Went to photo shoots." She answered and I smiled at her.

"You wanna grab dinner after the match tonight?" I asked her.

"Um, if my flight doesn't leave; let me find out what time we are leaving." She said and was texting someone.

"Who you going with?" Shane asked her.

"Maria." She stated and I didn't feel so bad because it was a girl. I was going to be a little upset if it was a guy.

We all sat around talking and Allie found out they weren't flying out until late that night, so she could eat before.

"Go with me to gorilla?" I asked her when I was told I had to be there.

"Sure." She said and she took my hand as we walked up there. Punk was already up there and he was going to be my opponent. She told Punk good luck before he went out.

"Good luck." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Where are you going to be?" I asked her.

"With me." Adam told me and I just looked at her.

"Yeah, I can sit with Copeland." She said and I smiled because she didn't seem fazed that the guys were all starring at her. I gently kissed her before I went out for my match and watched her go sit with Adam, Carlito, and Jay (Christian).

Allie POV

I was sitting with Adam, Carlito, and Jay while we were watching Jeff and Punk fight it out. I knew it would be a bad match because they were both high flyers. I was sitting next to Adam and Carlito and I would hide in Adam's shoulder every time one of them would go flying off the rope onto each other. I was so glad when the match ended and Jeff won, but I knew they were both sore.

Punk just grabbed an icepack and Jeff had to get a small cut underneath his eye checked. I was sitting in there watching John (Morrison) beat up his former tag partner the Miz. I was glad when he won and grabbed an ice pack to take to him.

"Be right back." I told Jeff and he nodded.

I walked back toward gorilla and found John holding his neck.

"Here, this might help." I told him and he smiled.

"Thanks, Al." he said.

We talked as I walked back to where Jeff was and he was all patched up. Jeff and I went back to his locker room so Jeff could take a shower.

I was sitting on the couch while Jeff was in the shower, when Punk stuck his head in.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I will be." He said.

"Jeff is in the shower." I told him and he shook his head.

"I was lookin for you." he said and I just looked at him.

"Will you be able to go with me to my photo shoot on Friday?" he asked me.

"Sure can." I told him after looking in my calendar.

"Hey, good match." Jeff said to Punk as he came out of the shower.

They talked for a few minutes while I was watching the rest of the matches.

"You ready?" Jeff asked me and we left. We went to a small Italian restaurant near the airport; I was just going to meet Maria there.

Jeff POV

I wanted to have a nice date with Allie before she left for the few days off. We went to a nice Italian restaurant and were seated in the corner.

"Are you having fun in the WWE?" I asked her.

"Sure am." She said and I just smiled at her.

We talked nonstop the whole date and I loved that I could talk to Allie about anything. I hated that I had to take her to the airport. I walked in with her and we found Maria.

"Text me?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"Promise." She told me and I just smiled at her.

I pulled her to me for a long kiss and didn't want to let her go. I wanted her to know I liked her and I wanted her to remember to text me.

"Bye." I whispered to her as out foreheads met.

"Bye." She said breathlessly.

Maria POV

I walked with Allie to security and we didn't have to wait long to board the plane.

"Wow." I said and she just smiled at me.

"I know." She said back and we smiled at each other.

I was glad that Allie and I were friends because she wasn't like the rest of the people at the WWE. She didn't care about what the person had or didn't have, but what they did. I know I played the stupid one, but I wasn't like what everyone thought.

**A/N: Please Review**


	17. The truth

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please, review and let me know if you still like it or if I am wasting my time**

Allie POV

We got to Maria's house early the next morning and crashed. She had a large house from what I had seen before we both went to sleep. I was awoke the next morning by Maria shaking me.

"Come on, get up." She said, so I did and showered. I met her downstairs and she was so excited to show me her clothing line. We had to go to where her studio was at, which was a small boutique. She was already selling clothes, but she was fixing to step up and really start selling her clothes.

We grabbed some bagels and went to the boutique. She had three employees and lots of clothes. She had some awesome designs and I was looking at her sketches she was going to send over to be made for her fashion show. She was chosen to be one of the new designers to premier at one of the smaller shows. She was so happy and couldn't wait; she had talent for designing.

"Will you model with me?" she asked me and I just looked at her.

"When?" I asked her.

"In Paris, come on, Al, you are perfect for it." She said. I wanted to say yes, but I knew that I would be blown if I did it.

"Do you have any with a hat?" I asked her and she looked at me a little strange.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I will do it only if I can wear that one." I told her and she laughed.

"Deal, I made this line for redheads, so I need you to help me." She said and I nodded. I knew I would have to tell Steven, the PR person for my family.

We were sitting in the back and she was sketching. I was looking through tons of pages of sketches and texting Jeff on and off. I was talking to her when my phone rang I looked down and saw it was Steven calling.

I answered it and he told me to check my e-mail. I had a situation and it wasn't a good one. I had been spotted out one night walking around with Punk and people were talking. He already talked to Shane and they were going to kill it on the WWE end, but I had to tell Punk. I also mentioned to Steven the modeling and he would look into it.

"Can I borrow your computer?" I asked her and she nodded.

I opened it up and looked at the pictures. I totally forgot that Maria was right beside me and I heard her gasp.

"Princess?" she asked me. I just looked down and sighed.

"You can't tell, please don't tell." I told her and she nodded.

"Are you serious?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I told her and she squealed.

"You are so cool." She said and I laughed.

We sat there and talked about it. She was so enthused about it and couldn't believe that I was and that Sara was one as well. I knew Maria wouldn't tell anyone, but I was still annoyed at the presses and what sucked even more was that I was going to have to tell Punk. I was dreading telling Punk because the last person, who was my friend that I told, never spoke to me again.

We finished up at Maria's boutique and went back to Maria's. We got back that afternoon and Maria could tell I didn't want to tell Punk. She knew that we were just starting to get along and I just wanted a friend.

Maria POV

I felt so bad for Allie because she was going to have to tell Punk what was going on, so if anyone asked him anything he could deny the entire thing. I also felt back because she had just started dating Jeff. I was surprised that she was a princess because she was so down to earth and normal. She wasn't spoiled or anything.

"I am glad that you are dating Jeff." I told her and she shrugged.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I mean, Matt was my friend boyfriend and it sucked because he cheated on me. I will have the idea that everyone will cheat now." She told me and I knew where she came from.

"Don't worry, Jeff is a good guy." I told her and she smiled.

"I just wish I had more experience dating." She said and I laughed.

"Don't even; I haven't had a lot of boyfriends either. I didn't get to start dating until I was like 17." I told her and she smiled at me.

We kept talking until 2 am. I found out a lot about Allie and I talked to her about stuff I hadn't talked to anyone else about. I considered her a very close friend and even like a sister.

The next day we did clothes and got ready to be on the road again. She didn't want to go to Mark's right now because of him and Sara. We packed and watched movies that night. She would text Jeff on and off and I was almost jealous because they seemed cute together, but everyone knew that Jeff would eventually screw up.

Allie POV

We got up the next morning and flew to Alabama to the next taping. I had to meet Punk that afternoon for a photo shoot. We got into Mobile and checked into the hotel. I wasn't sharing a room with Maria because Shane knew I needed privacy right now. I knew I needed to meet with him and I had already e-mailed him about it.

He wanted to meet tomorrow at the arena before the show. I was so nervous to meet with Punk now, because he needed to know. I met Punk in the lobby and he seemed happy.

He opted to drive us instead of taking a limo because he didn't want people to know what was going on. We got to the studio and went in. He was going to change when Steven called and I talked to him for a minute. He knew I wasn't happy with the situation and my mom was threatening to make me come home.

I hung up and sat down to wait for Punk to come out. I was about to cry and I called Mark. I told him everything and he knew I was upset. He wasn't happy about my situation anymore than I was because I didn't want to go home. I liked my job and my new friends. I was so upset, but I was trying to look like everything was alright for everyone else.

I wiped my tears away as Punk came out in his gear. He was smiling and posing for the pictures. He had to take a few serious pictures and then he was goofing off. I was laughing at him when Jeff came in to get his pictures.

Jeff POV

I walked in with Matt to get some pictures and I see Punk holding Al. I was not happy and Matt knew it.

"Calm." He reminded me when Allie walked over to me. I had been cheated on by Beth and it sucked. I didn't even know if she had cheated on me, but I wasn't in the mood to find out. They were too close for comfort.

"What the hell?" I asked them after he put her down.

"Jeff, we were just goofing off." She told me and I just looked at her.

"I doubt it." I told her and she just looked at me.

"Ok, well, then sorry if you think I cheated. I guess being friends is good enough for me." She said and Punk was just glaring at me.

"Whatever." I said and stormed off.

"Sorry, Allie." Matt said and I shrugged.

"It's not your fault for me goofing off with Punk." I told him and he gave me a sympathetic smile.

Punk POV

I was so annoyed at Jeff, because he was a dick for no reason. Allie was allowed to goof off with me and I didn't care. I wasn't going to let her pick me over him, but since he blew up at her I didn't see it happening anyways. I quickly changed into my jeans and hoodie before we left.

Allie was already in the car as I put my bag in the trunk. I felt bad for her because first Matt and now Jeff. I could tell that something else was bothering her and I wanted to talk to her about it; if she wanted to talk.

"Wanna grad food?" I asked her and she just nodded.

We went to a local restaurant and sat in the corner. I didn't want anyone recognizing me, because I wanted to spend time with her. We ordered and she still wasn't saying much.

"Sorry about Jeff." I told her and she shrugged.

"It's funny, because you are always there to help me when guys are pricks to me." She said and I realized she was right because I had been there with her for Matt as well.

"Well, you are always there to remind me to act right and congratulate me on my wins." I told her and she smiled.

"You should do that more often." I told her and she just looked at me strange.

"Smile, you have a great one." I told her and she smiled again.

We kept talking while we were eating and I was having fun being with her. I was sitting in the corner when Cnn caught my eye. I looked up to see the entertainment section and my picture was on the TV.

"Hey, Allie, look." I said and she looked; I swear she paled to ghost white.

I watched as it showed out picture from the night we were walking around Nashville. The caption read 'Princess and the Punk?' and I didn't know what they were talking about.

"Um, Allie?" I asked her and she was looking down at her lap.

"Come on." I told her and paid for our food. She got in the car and pulled her hoddie over her head. She didn't want me looking at her and I just wanted to know what was going on. I wanted to talk, but I wasn't going to take her back to the hotel, because it wouldn't happen.

Allie POV

I knew he was going to hate me and I didn't want to talk to him. We were driving around and I felt the car stop finally. I looked up to see that we weren't at the hotel, but a public beach. I heard him sigh and I just wanted out of the car.

"You wanna talk?" he asked me softly.

I shook my head no and bolted from the car. I didn't want to talk to him, even though I needed to. I was running down the beach and really glad that no one was out that night.

Punk POV

We stopped and she bolted from the car. I wanted to know what was going on and I didn't want anyone to hurt her. I was chasing after her and I caught up to her and she was bent over sobbing. I knew something was definitely wrong; I walked over and pulled her to me. She started to struggle against me and I wanted her to stop.

"Allie, stop." I told her and she was still trying to get away. I had her back flush against my chest and she was still struggling.

"Allie, I don't want to hurt you." I told her and she just sank into me.

I softly lowered us onto the sand and I held her as she cried. I knew she needed someone right then and I hoped that I didn't make things worse.

"What's going on?" I asked her and she pulled her hoodie off. She was beautiful even with her hair messed up and her cheeks puffy from crying.

"Please don't hate me." She whispered.

"Allie, I am not going to hate you, but I do want to know why the picture of us in on CNN. Why are they calling you a princess?" I asked her.

"Because, I am, my father is the king of a small European country. I came here to escape it because I loved wrestling; I took a job at the WWE. Mark helped me get eh job, convince Dad that it would be good for me to try and be my own person. I was doing fine, until someone tipped them that I was in the states." She said and I just sat there.

"See you hate me." She said after a minute.

"Hell no, I don't hate. I think it's great that you are trying to find out who you really are. I also like the fact that the PR person that I bitch to actually has more power than me, but is humble enough not to care." I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks." She whispered.

We talked a little longer and she told me that Maria knew. She was going to meet with Shane tomorrow about the situation and that I should probably come. We kept talking until it was really late we needed to get back. Maria had already called because Jeff was looking for her. I could tell she didn't care and it wasn't a big thing.

I took her back, walked her to her door, and thought she was now the coolest person in the world.

**A/N: Please Review**


	18. WWE's spin on Princess and Punk

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please, review and let me know if you still like it or if I am wasting my time**

**Thank you Mababy for the review. **

Allie POV

I woke up the next morning and got ready to meet with Shane at the arena. I hadn't talked to Jeff and Maria was in my room with me.

"How did he take it?" she asked me.

"Good, he thought it was cool." I said, laughing.

We kept talking until we left to go get lunch. We were walking into the lobby when Jeff caught up to us.

"Al, do you have a minute?" he asked me and I nodded. I knew I needed to talk to him.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday and I realized that I am not ready for a relationship after what Beth did to me, at least not yet. I feel stupid and I hope that our friendship isn't ruined." He said to me and I sighed. I loved having Jeff as a friend, and I didn't want to lose him.

"No harm, Jeff, still friends." I told him and he hugged me.

"Thanks, darlin, I will see you tonight." He said and I went back to Maria.

We left to grab lunch and Punk was going to meet me at the arena. I knew that him and Maria were trying to be friends, but not totally comfortable with each other, yet. I was nervous to talk to Shane; I had talked to D all night, and he helped me to calm down.

Maria went to hang out in the dressing room with Candice and Trish; while I went to meet with Shane. I had gotten to his office and was about to knock when someone said something behind me.

"You're moral support is here." Punk said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks and sorry for last night." I told him and he smiled.

"No worries, now come on." He said and knocked on the door.

We went in and Shane talked to us about everything. He wanted to me stay with the WWE if I could manage it. He actually wanted me out of PR and into the ring. He wanted me to promote it in Europe and draw views. He pushed the storyline that I could be a valet and not actually wrestle. I didn't mind the storyline and he said he would talk to Steven and let me know.

We left and Punk was smiling at me. He liked the storyline because I would be his valet. I was walking down the corridor with him and we were just talking when someone came up behind us. I turned around to see Mark and I just hugged him.

"I will catch up with you later." Punk told me and I nodded.

Mark POV

I had a match tonight and I knew that Allie needed me. I had already received a call from Sara because she was worried about Allie, as well.

"Are you alright?" I asked her once she stopped hugging me.

"I will be; Punk understands, and Shane is talking to Steven about me being included in a storyline since CNN decided to broadcast it as news." She said and I knew she wasn't happy because she wanted to be normal.

"I am sorry, princess." I told her and she smirked at me. I was the only one who could call her princess and get away with it.

I talked to her for awhile, until I had to go to the trainer to get ready for my match. I felt for her because Sara went through the same thing. I just hoped that D would be able to help her. He was flying into the next city to see her; he was going to surprise her.

Allie POV

I walked to the Diva locker room and hung out with Maria, Candice, and Trish for awhile and it was decided that we should all go out tonight. I was up for it, but I would have to stay low key.

The show went well and Mark told me to meet him for breakfast tomorrow before we flew out. I was glad that he was going to be at the next few shows. I needed him to be there for me because I was going fall apart if it got any worse.

"Are you alright?" Maria asked me after we got ready and I nodded. I had decided on jeans and a green shirt that she had designed. I just looked in the mirror and sighed when I heard a voice from behind me.

"You look beautiful." They said and I looked up to see Jeff and Matt standing there.

"Thanks." I told them and hugged them.

"You going too?" I asked them and they nodded.

We all piled into a limo and got ready to go to the club. I didn't know how many people were going, but the more the better I could be invisible. I walked into the place and it was all WWE people, apparently Shane thought everyone deserved a break. I walked over with Maria to see Trish and John (Cena) talking. I just hugged her when she saw me and she pulled me over to where they were; I sat with them for awhile.

Punk POV

I was at the club with everyone else, but I was only there for two people: Allie and Kofi. I was helping Kofi celebrate his win and I was there in case Allie needed me. She didn't even know I was there, but I was there none the less.

I watched as she put on a fake smile and danced with everyone from Cena, Randy, Matt (Hardy), John (Morrison), and Jeff Hardy. She was dancing with Jeff right now and she had told me how they were still friends; I was glad because she needed friends right now. I wanted to dance with her, but I wasn't supposed to be here. I never came to clubs why I would start coming for just one girl; simple, I felt a connection to her.

I was watching from the balcony that overlooked the dance floor, when someone stood next to me. I looked to see Mark and I just looked at him. He knew I knew her secret and he was probably here to tell me to keep my mouth shut or something like that.

"Thanks, for treating her like a normal human." He said and I just looked at him.

"Huh?" I finally managed to say.

"She trusted you enough to tell her your secret, other than you saw in on CNN, but she still told you. She must think a lot of you, but I know you think a lot of her. You are watching her right now, and it's the same way her best friend watches her. You will hurt anyone who tried to hurt her and that is why I can tell that you aren't going to tell her secret. I know that you care for her even if she will only ever think that you want to be a friend. I know that you want more." Mark told me and I just looked back at Allie, who was dancing with Carlito.

"What should I do?" I asked Mark and he just smiled at me.

"You should be that friend." He said and I knew what he meant and smiled.

"Thanks, Mark." I told him and he shook my hand.

"I am getting out of here, this just isn't my scene." He said and I was laughing at him. He started to walk away and turn back for a second.

"Punk?" he said and I looked at him.

"Go down there and show her you care." He said and I nodded. I knew he was right, so I made my way to where she was and she smiled when she saw me.

"I didn't know you were here." She said as she started to dance with me.

Maria POV

I watched as Punk and Allie were dancing together. I was just glad that they were talking and friends. I was also glad that she had told him about her secret and no one else. Punk would keep her secret because he didn't like hurting anyone.

I was sitting at the table when someone walked up to me.

"Wanna dance?" they asked me and I turned to see David Smith standing behind me. I smiled and took his hand. He was a nice guy who was trying to break out of the spotlight of his father.

Allie POV

I looked over to see Maria dancing with the David. I just smiled because she deserved to be happy. She had worse luck at guys than I did and she wasn't hiding a huge secret.

"What are you smiling at?" Punk asked me and I pointed to Maria. He just smiled as well and I knew he was glad she was happy.

"You about ready to get out of here?" he asked me and I nodded.

I told Maria and Trish that I was going back to the hotel with Punk before we left. We walked outside and we weren't that far away from the hotel so we opted to walk back. I hadn't worn massive heels so it would be ok. We were walking when Punk offered me his arm and I took it. I was walking with him when I caught a glimpse of the beach and he noticed.

"Wanna?" he asked me and I smiled.

We walked over and sat on one of the lifeguard stands. I was sitting in his lap and he we were looking at the ocean.

"Thanks, Punk." I told him and he smiled.

"Phil." He said and I looked at him.

"My real name is Phil." He said and I smiled at him.

"Alright, Phil." I told him and he smiled.

We just kept talking and we were talking about the European part of the trip. I was excited because I got to see D and my family. I wanted Phil and Maria to meet my family. We talked for a long time before deciding it was time to go back to the hotel. I held onto Phil's arm again as he walked me to my room.

"Night, Allie." He said.

"Al." I told him and he smiled.

"Night, Al." he said and I kissed his cheek.

"Night, Phil." I said and went into my room. I took a quick shower before lying down to sleep. I fell asleep and I was happy that someone knew my secret and that I had a real friend.

**A/N: Please Review**


	19. He likes you!

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please, review and let me know if you still like it or if I am wasting my time**

**Thank you Mababy for the review. **

Mark POV

I went with Allie to breakfast the next morning and she was happy. I knew that she was glad that she had friends and they weren't because of family status. We ate and then had to bea t the airport to leave for the next city. Sara told me I needed to be around Allie for the next few days to help her and I knew she was right. Sara and I had worked out a few things and it was getting better.

We flew into Miami that night and D was already in town. I was glad that he had flown in to surprise her because she needed a real friend right now. Maria and Punk were her friends, but she needed the one who had been there for years. We threw our stuff in the room and I went to pick D up. Maria was in on D coming to see her and she distracted her by taking her shopping.

"Hey, glad you made it." I told him when I picked him up.

"Thanks, is she ok?" he asked me.

"She is better, but you know it's still bothering her." I told him.

We drove to the hotel and he checked into his room. I knew they would end up staying together, but in case we got him a room as well.

Allie POV

Maria and I shopped for awhile before going back to the hotel. I wanted to go back because I had too many bags and Maria didn't want to go back, but she finally decided she wanted to go back.

I got ready to go to my room when Mark came up to me.

"Get anything good?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Let me help you with the door." He said and opened the door for me, which was nice because I had so many bags. I made it into the room and turned around to see D standing in the corner. I was so shocked to see him that I nearly tackled him when I saw him. He just held me as I hugged him; I had missed him so much.

"I am so glad that you are here." He said and smiled at me.

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright." He said and I smiled.

D was holding me because I had my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms coiled around his neck. I finally got down and introduced him to Maria, and I noticed there was something between them. I wasn't surprised because D had a thing for redheads.

"Hey, Maria, why don't you come with D and I to dinner tonight?" I asked her.

"I don't want to be the third wheel." She said.

"You won't be." D said and I knew he had a thing for her.

"I will see if Phil wants to go so you won't be." I told her and she nodded.

"Be right back, then." I told them and sprinted to Phil's room. He agreed and we were going to meet at 6 in the lobby.

"Maria, he agreed." I told her as I came back and she smiled.

"Great." She said.

"See ya at 6." I told her and she left. I was just smiling at D and he just looked at me.

"You know it's a redhead thing." He told me and I was laughing.

We spent the entire time just talking. He was worried about me and I told him what all was going on.

"Don't worry, Al, you are going to be fine. You knew it would happen eventually." He said and I nodded. I knew that he was right and that it would be ok.

"I am just glad that you are having fun." He said and I smiled at him.

"So why haven't I heard anything about Jeff?" he asked me.

"Yeah, not worth talking about; it lasted two days. He is still getting over his last girlfriend." I told him and he nodded.

"I wish I could get over mine." He said and I knew who he was talking about. She was so mean to him and he did nothing to her.

"Don't worry, D, maybe you and Ria will hit it off." I told him and he smiled.

"She is the one that wants you to model?" he asked me and I nodded.

We kept talking until we had to get ready. D changed into dark jeans and a nice grey pinstriped shirt. I changed into a small black dress and small heels. I was curling my hair while D was talking to me. I knew I had missed him and he was the only reason I didn't mind going back home. I finished get ready and we went down to the lobby. Phil and Maria were waiting and talking to each other. Maria had the same idea as I did, but with larger heels. Phil looked very nice. He was in dark washed jeans and a blue button up shirt. He had his hair back in ponytail and he looked really nice.

We walked over to them and introduced Phil to D. D kissed Maria's hand when they met and Phil just smiled at me. I was just glad that he wasn't going to be the jealous boyfriend. We took Phil's rental car to a local Italian restaurant that had music and dancing. We were seated in a corner on the second floor that over looked the dance floor.

We were all talking and ordered when Maria and D went to the dance floor and I was talking with Phil.

"He is a nice guy, I hope they work out." Phil said and I just smiled at him.

"Thanks for agreeing to come with." I told him and he smiled.

"You wanna dance?" he asked me and I nodded. I took his arm and we made our way to the dance floor.

"I probably don't dance as well as you do, princess." Phil joked and I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey, new nickname." He said and I smirked.

"Not many people can get away with calling me that." I told him as he pulled me closer to him. I was so comfortable around Phil. I looked over and saw Maria and D dancing together. She was smiling and he was mesmerized.

Maria POV

I really liked Al's friend D. He was such a nice guy and very cute looking. I knew he had to be a good guy if him and Al were just good friends. I was dancing with him when I looked over and saw Al dancing with Phil. I just smiled when I saw how Phil was looking at her; he used to look at me that way.

"They are cute together." I said and D looked over there.

"Yeah, I can tell he really likes her." He said to me.

"Yeah, but does she like him?" I asked him.

"She might, but right now she is too afraid to like most anyone. She hates the media attention and doesn't want to 'ruin' anyone's life with it." He said and I nodded.

"I just hope she is happy." I said and he agreed with me.

We dance a little longer and went back to the table; Phil and Al joined us a few minutes later. I was having so much fun and I could tell Al was too.

Phil POV

I was glad that Allie had invited me and that I got to meet the guy she always talks about. I could tell that he really liked Maria and I hoped that she was happy. I couldn't keep my eyes off Allie, though because she looked so good. I wanted to tell her I liked her, but right now I knew that all she needed was a friend and not a complication.

I didn't want the night to end, but I knew that bright and early tomorrow morning I had to be at a writers meeting to go over my storyline and see if Allie was going to be in my storyline. We got back to the hotel and everyone said night to each other. Allie and D went to her room, Maria and I went to our own rooms.

D POV

I got back into Allie's room with her and I had so much fun with her and her friends. I really liked Maria and I could tell that Phil really liked Allie. I waited while she showered and I changed into some of my clothes, because my bags were still in her room. I had a room, but I never went to it.

I was laying on the bed when she came out and she laid next to me.

"I am glad that you and Maria liked each other." She told me and I smiled.

"Well, you know that Phil likes you right?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, as a friend." She told me and I shook my head no.

"No, Al, he likes you." I said.

"Don't believe it." She said.

We talked a little longer before we fell asleep and I was glad that tomorrow night was the show because I watched wrestling as much as she did.

**A/N: I will be gone for a week, but will update as soon as I get back. **


	20. Jealous?

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please, review and let me know if you still like it or if I am wasting my time**

**Thank you Mababy for the review. **

Allie POV

We got up and just hung out the next day. Phil and John were both getting ready for the PPV that was that night. I was just glad that Maria and D were getting along; they both deserved to be happy. I was watching TV with D when my alarm went off and told me that we had to leave.

"We have to go, come on." I told him and he played dead.

D POV

"D!" Allie whined as I played dead. I knew it was frustrating her, but it was funny. I was laid across the couch when she sat on me and started to tickle me.

"Alright, coming." I told her and she was laughing. I just picked her up and sat her on the floor as I got up and grabbed my stuff.

"Why we going so early?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"D, it's a PPV. We have to be there early." She told me and I just looked at her.

"I didn't know it was a PPV." I told her.

"I know, surprise!" she said and I was laughing.

We left to meet Mark downstairs. He was going to go with us to the arena and I was going to hang out back stage with Allie during the show. I knew that I would get to see Maria again and met a few other superstars.

"Be careful." Allie told Mark and he nodded. He hugged her before going somewhere to get ready. I was so excited to be there and loved the fact that she had a job at the WWE. I wasn't allowed to get a job because I was going to be the head of Parliament someday so I had to bet there for every session and was paid from the state. I envied Allie's ability to be free for now.

We were walking around when we passed a few superstars.

"Allie?" someone called behind me and I turned to see Carlito.

"Hey, Car." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Who is your friend?" he asked me.

"This is D, he is my best friend." I told Carlito and they shook hands.

"You like wrestling?" he asked D and D nodded.

"Come on, I show you around." He said and D looked at me.

"Go ahead, I gotta find Phil and John anyways." I told him and he nodded.

"I promise I will be nice." Carlito said.

"That's cool." I told him and he looked at me.

"Hey, don't steal my line, that's my line." He said smiling.

"Yeah, but she sounds better saying it." John Cena said as he walked up. I was laughing and D was just looking around at the different superstars.

"I will find you in a few." I told them and started to walk away and Cena was beside me.

"Allie?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"Yeah, John?" I asked replied.

"I was wondering if maybe you would want to do something sometime?" he asked me as he rubbed the back of his neck. I could tell he was nervous and I just smiled at him.

"Sure." I told him. I knew I had nothing to lose by going out with a guy; I knew I couldn't be serious with anyone. He just smiled at me.

"Here is my cell phone number." He said and I texted him mine while we were standing there.

"Is tomorrow night good for you?" he asked me and I looked at my schedule.

"Sure. I don't fly out until the next day." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Great, I will text you." he said and had to run off for his match. I just smiled as I walked away. I found John and he didn't have a match tonight so he was just hanging out. I knew that Jeff and Adam were fighting and I wanted to see the match. Phil had told me to watch it.

I found her and D in catering with Carlito, Dave (Batista), Mark, and a few other superstars. I watched as Jeff won and Phil cashed in his money in the bank contract.

"Come on, let's go congratulate him." Maria said and D followed her. I was behind them and I was glad that they were together; or at least they would be. I walked with them to Phil's locker room and he was with a few other superstars. I hugged him and he was smiling and happy.

"Congrats!" I told him and he just smiled at me.

"You gonna go out with me tonight?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I can." I told him and he kept on celebrating.

"I will be back in a min." I told them and slipped out. I was going to see how Jeff was since he only held the title for a couple of minutes.

Jeff POV

I was livid and upset. I didn't know what to do since I had worked for the title and Punk came and took it from me. I walked into a hallway and sat on creates. I didn't want to be bothered and I was lost. I worked so hard to get it and now it was gone. I was sitting there when I heard someone sit next to me. I looked up and was ready to yell, but realized it was Allie.

"Hey." She said softly and handed me a towel and water. I just looked at her and took it.

"Thanks." I said and she just sat with me as I started to wipe off the rest of the paint.

"You ok?" she asked me after a minute. I sighed and looked at her. I wanted to yelled at someone, but I couldn't yell at her.

"I guess, I am really mad at the moment." I told her and she nodded. I was still rubbing my face trying to get paint off and I wasn't doing very well.

"Let me?" she asked me and reached for the towel. I sighed and handed it to her as she got it wet with water. She was so gentle as she got the paint off my face and just sat there with me.

"Thanks." I whispered to her and she smiled.

"You're welcome." She said and I sighed.

"Come on." She said and hoped up.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because you have to celebrate being World Champ." She said and I just looked at her.

"What?" I asked her.

"You were the World Champ, even if it was for 2 minutes, and that is something to celebrate!" she said and I laughed. She was right, I had achieved what I had wanted to and I needed to celebrate.

I got up and she was walking ahead of me and I stopped her. I pulled her into a hug and held her; I was glad that our friendship was still intact.

"Thanks." I whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek. She just smiled and blushed as she took my arm to walk with me.

Phil POV

We all got ready and Allie appeared with Jeff and Matt. I was a little surprised that Jeff was going to come since he was probably upset with me for taking the title. Jeff told me congrats and that he wasn't mad so I felt a little better.

We all went to the hotel and went to the bar to celebrate. A lot of the wrestlers were there and I was just glad that Allie was there. Maria and D were hitting it off well and I was just glad that I was still getting along with Maria. I was sitting at a table sipping on a Pepsi with D and Maria.

"You see John (Cena) flirting with Al?" D asked us and Maria looked.

"Morrison always does that." I said and Maria just looked at me.

"Wrong John." She said and I looked to see Cena talking with Allie. I felt jealous and was annoyed that she was talking to him.

"She is too good for him." I mumbled and they looked at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"You like her." Maria said and I rolled my eyes.

"Do not." I shot back and Maria smirked at me. I was going to say something when Allie walked over and sat on me. I just smiled at her and shot Maria a warning to shut up.

"What are you so happy about?" D asked me.

"I am going out with Cena tomorrow night for dinner." She said and I was annoyed.

"Let me up." I told her and she moved.

"You ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah, just tired, I want to go to bed." I lied to her and she looked a little sad.

"Oh, well, I thought we were going to celebrate." She said and I was annoyed.

"Well celebrated while you drooled over Cena." I said and walked away. I didn't want to see her face when I realized how mean I had just sounded.

Allie POV

I just watched Phil walk away and was hurt by what he had said to me. I was standing there when John (Morrison) walked over to the table.

"You ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"See ya tomorrow afternoon for my signing?" he asked me and I nodded. He hugged me and walked away.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." D said from behind me and I just looked at him.

"You and Maria?" I asked him.

"Go on, it's your last night here. I will just see you both for breakfast." Maria offered and we nodded.

"Thanks." I told her and whispered her. D gave her a small kiss before we walked outside.

**A/N: Please review**


	21. Date with John

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please, review and let me know if you still like it or if I am wasting my time**

**Thank you Mababy for the review. **

D pov

I was annoyed at Phil for acting like that to Allie. She hadn't done anything and it's not her fault that Cena likes her enough to ask her to dinner. I just walked outside with her and put my arm around her. She pulled into me and sighed.

"Don't worry about Phil." I told her and she just looked at me as we walked to a park.

"I know, but it bothers me. I thought that he would…" she was saying.

"He can't be happy for you when he likes you." I cut her off. She rolled her eyes at me and I smirked.

"He does too." I told her because I knew what she was going to say to me.

"Well then he needs to come out and say it!" she said and I was laughing at her.

"Some guys won't say I because they don't know how to or they are afraid of the reaction they are going to get." I told her and she just looked up at the sky.

"It's sad when being a princess is easier than being in love." She said and I started to laugh at her.

"You like him?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't know what I want or who I like anymore. I can't really have a boyfriend because I have to go back in a year, so what's the point." She said and I nodded.

"Well, then have fun, I guess." I told her and she smiled at me.

"I just don't know what would happen if I actually fell for someone." She said and I pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't worry, Al. Sara had the same problem and she married for love." I said and she nodded.

"I guess she did, they are having problems." She told me and I nodded.

We walked back a little while later and stayed up all night just talking. I told her I liked Maria and she was glad. We talked about everything just like we used to and I knew I was going to miss her again.

Allie POV

I didn't want to get up the next morning because it meant that D was leaving. I knew I would see him in a few weeks when we were in Europe, but I didn't want him to go. I also knew that Maria didn't want him to leave as well.

We made it through breakfast before Maria and I both took D back to the airport. I was really sad when he left and he wasn't happy to go either. Maria and I drove back to the hotel and neither of us was completely happy.

"What are you doing today?" she asked me.

"I have to go with John to signing and then I am meeting Cena for dinner." I told her and she nodded.

"And yes, I know that Phil likes me." I told her and she laughed.

"Don't worry about him; he will come around. I want to pick out your outfit that you are going to wear when you go out with John tonight." She said and I agreed.

I left a little later to meet with John; I rode with him to the signing. I was glad to hang out with him because he was so different from the character he played on TV. I was sitting with him before he went out to face the crowd.

"So you and Cena tonight?" he asked me and I gave him a strange look.

"I am friends with John." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, he asked me to go to dinner." I told him and he smiled.

"I think you will have fun. He is already go it planned out." He said and I just looked at him.

"Don't worry, he is a nice guy and you will have fun." He said and I nodded.

John went out and did his signing. He took a ton of pictures and signed everything you could think of; we left a little late, but he didn't want to turn any fans away.

Maria POV

Allie came back and took a shower. I already had everything laid out for her to wear. I had a black skirt and a blue top with some black stilettos. I wanted her to look good, especially if Phil saw her. I knew Phil and I knew that he wouldn't stop from telling her if he saw what he was really missing out on.

I did Al's hair up nice and put a light coat of make-up on her. She looked amazing and I had just finished when Trish came over to get me. I was going out with Trish and Candice tonight since D was gone.

"You look amazing!" Trish said and hugged Allie.

"Thanks." She said as there was a knock at the door. I opened it and John was standing there in Jeans and a nice button up shirt. He was holding a single white rose for her and he smiled when he saw her.

"Hi." He finally said.

"Hi." She told him and we all just smiled when she took the rose.

"Thank you." she said and smelled it; John smiled and blushed. I took the rose and she left with John.

"They are cute together." Trish said and I nodded.

John POV

I went to Allie's room and got her for our date. She looked amazing and I was speechless when I saw her. She could definitely be a diva, but she seemed to down to Earth to be one. I offered her my arm as we walked out of the lobby and I noticed that we were getting some looks. I just smiled at her as we got into a cab and went to a local restaurant.

I escorted her in and we sat in a booth near the back of the restaurant. I didn't want people to know I was here because I didn't want to make a big scene. I wanted to enjoy my time with Allie.

We ordered and talked about everything. I found out about her growing up in Europe and other things about her. We talked about everything we could think of and I had fun with her. She was a nice and fun loving person. I was just sad that I wasn't going to be traveling with her because she was with Smackdown and I was on Raw.

I walked her back to her room and smiled at her.

"I had fun tonight." I told her and she smiled.

"Me too." She said and her smile was irresistible.

"I would say let's give us a try, but I don't know how it would work unless you come to Raw." I told her and she smiled at me.

"I know, I say let's just be good friends and see what happens." She said and I nodded. I hugged her and she kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for a great night, John." She said as I walked away.

Allie POV

I walked into my room and there was Trish, Candice, Maria, and Mickie all waiting for me. I just looked at them and smiled.

"Hi." I told them.

"Spill." Maria said and pulled me down to sit on the bed.

I told them everything that happened and how we even agreed to be friends. They thought it was so nice and sweet. I talked with them for a while before everyone went back to their rooms, except Maria. She was just going to stay with me that night since D was gone.

We talked a little more and finally went to bed that morning because we had to fly out later that day. I was glad that I had gone out with John, if nothing else I had another friend.

Phil POV

I got up and went to airport with Matt the next morning. We got our tickets and went to our gate. I spotted Allie and Maria sitting down talking to each other. I was annoyed because she went out with John last night and she looked really good doing it.

"I miss her." Matt said and I noticed her was looking at her too.

"You are the one who was an idiot." I told him and he sighed. He just nodded and we went to sit down. I knew that Allie wouldn't come talk to me since Matt was with me, but he was a good friend. I didn't really care at the moment because she was more into Cena than celebrating with me, after I won the championship.

We boarded the plane and I watched as Allie sat by Maria. I hated it because I really liked her, but I couldn't ask her out. I knew I wanted to, but I didn't want to be a complication. The whole thing just sucked.

I went to my hotel that night and decided that I wanted to relax. I knew that the hotel had a hot tub and I decided that I was going to go there tonight to just relax. I went out with Matt to get dinner and went back to the hotel. He was going to go to the bar with Tommy (Dreamer) and have a drink. I changed into some swim shorts and went to the hot tub. I was glad that there was no one around.

Allie POV

I didn't feel like going to the bar with Maria so I just put on my bikini and headed to the pool. I actually wanted to sit in the hot tub. I walked into the pool area and saw Phil sitting in the hot tub. I deliberated if I wanted to get in the hot tub now or not.

**A/N: Please review**


	22. Late Celebrating

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please, review and let me know if you still like it or if I am wasting my time**

**Thank you Mababy for the review. **

Allie POV

I finally gave in and walked over to the hot tub and got in. Phil just looked at me and I ignored him. I sat down, away from him, and relaxed. I didn't want to talk to him; I just wanted to relax. I am sure that he was here for the same reason, but I didn't care to find out.

Phil POV

I watched as Allie, graceful, got into the hot tub and she was so cute about it. She looked really good in a bikini and she was making it hard for me to be mad at her. I watched as she sat down and relaxed in the water. She had her eyes closed and she was perfect. I wanted nothing more than to pull her over to me and kiss her. I slowly scooted closer to her until I was sitting right beside her; she turned to look at me and started to scoot away.

"Let go." She said and I pulled her back to where she had been.

"Why do you do this to me? You have more mood swings than a girl! You get pissy because I go on one date with a guy who I can't even date. You are the reason I don't tell people my secret because you turn into an asshole." She said to me and I saw tears well up in her eyes.

"I just wanted to be normal." She whispered and looked down. I knew she was trying to hide her tears and I felt bad now for being an ass to her.

"Allie, you can't be normal because that would make you the person you are now. Look, I am sorry I was an asshole. I know he didn't know your secret, but I didn't want you to get hurt. I want you to have fun and I was jealous." I admitted and she looked at me.

"Jealous?" she asked me.

"Yeah, Al, I was jealous because I wanted to spend time with you the night I won. I hated it that you spent time with Cena and then I found out you were going out with him it just annoyed me." I told her and she just looked at me.

"Oh, I didn't realize that you really did want me there. I thought I was just another friend." She said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Al, you are the first friend I have had in a long time that I don't get tired of and that I want to do everything with. I care a lot about you and more now that you told me you're secret. I feel like I want to protect you." I told her and she gave me a small smile.

"Sorry, I didn't celebrate with you more." She told me and I smiled at her.

"Let's go celebrate now. I could go for Chinese." She told me and I nodded.

I helped her out of the tub hut and she started to walk away, but I pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks for celebrating with me." I told her as we went to get ready. I met her in the lobby 15 minute later and we left to get Chinese somewhere.

Allie POV

I was glad that Phil really was trying to be a friend and I felt really close to him. We found the only Chinese restaurant open and got some food. We didn't care that it wasn't the best, but we were celebrating. We got done eating and we were in some city that he had been to before and it was my first time, of course.

"Come on, there is a park right over here." He said and he took my hand. I didn't hesitate and followed him over to the park. He lead us to it and he wanted to swing. I was watching him when someone grabbed me and turned me around.

"Give me your money." The person demanded and I got ready to give it to the person when Phil tackled the guy. The fought for a minute before the guy ran off and Phil got up. I just hugged him and he held me for a minute. I pulled away and slapped him hard in the arm.

"Oww, what?" he asked.

"You could have seriously been hurt!" I told him and walked over to the swings. He jogged over to join me and sat down before I could. I rolled my eyes and went to sit in the one beside him, but instead he pulled me into his lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I am making sure that you are alright." He said and I smiled.

"I am not the one with the busted lip and nose." I told him and he realized how bad he was bleeding.

"Oh, I didn't get blood on you did I?" he asked me.

"No, and here." I told him and pulled my top layer off to give it to him. I was still in a tank top and it wasn't too cold out.

"I can't." he said and I held it to his nose.

"Al?" he asked me as he took it.

"I can buy more. You are more important than a shirt." I told him and he smiled.

"I guess Matt wasn't my knight in shining armor, you were." I told him and he looked at me strange.

"You always joked that Matt was whenever he would come to see me. I think you were wrong, because you saved me from that guy and from Matt." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Ok, but don't tell anyone my secret identity." He said and I just laughed.

"Thanks Phil." I told him as he wrapped an arm around me and I laid my head in the crook of his neck. I was so comfortable sitting in his lap and he was still getting his nose to stop bleeding.

"I can move if you aren't comfy." I told him and he just looked at me. I could make our most of his feature, since it was dark and the only light was coming from a nearby street lamp.

"Al, shut up." He said and I leaned up to look at his face. I could tell there was still blood, but he was swollen more.

"Phil, let me see your phone." I told him and he gave it to me.

"Shut your eyes, please." I told him and he nodded.

I opened the phone and looked at his nose. I could see a tiny piece of bone coming out and it was bleeding as well.

"Babe, you're are going to the hospital." I told him and he sighed.

"I was hoping it wasn't that bad." He said and we walked to the street.

We got a cab and went to the hospital. He was taken back immediately and the cops were called to file a report since it was a mugging. I gave a small statement and so did Phil. He was finally release from the hospital that morning and I had e-mailed Shane to tell him what was going on. I was glad that phones had e-mail because it was really late and calling would have probably pissed him off.

Phil POV

I was glad that Allie was with me and I was glad that I had stopped that guy from hurting her. We finally finished up around 2 am and we were going back to the hospital. I had gotten some stitches and other things done since the bone stuck out a little. I was just glad to go back to the hotel. We were waiting for a bad when I noticed she was still in her tank top and looked cold. I took my hoodie off and put it on her. She just looked at me and smiled; I put my arm around her as we sat there.

We finally got back to the hotel and she had to help me to my room because I was out of it from the pain killers. She laid me down and I pulled her down with me.

"Just sleep in here." I whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to hurt you or bother you." she said and I tried to smile.

"Al, you bothered me a long time ago and I am glad that you did. Now, sleep." I told her and pulled her to me.

I fell asleep with Allie next to me and I was glad that I had such a great friend; I just wished that she could be more.

Maria POV

Allie had called me and told me what happened to Phil. I went to his room later that morning to see if he was ok. I tried to door and it was unlocked so I opened it to find Allie sleeping with her back to Phil and he was pressed closely to her. They were so cute together and he had his arm around her waist. I smiled and took a picture to send to D. We both wanted them to get together.

**A/N: Please review**


	23. News?

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please, review and let me know if you still like it or if I am wasting my time**

**Thank you Mababy for the review. **

Allie POV

I woke up later that day to my phone ringing. I sat up real quick and realized I had stayed in Phil's room with him. He was asleep next to me and he looked so cute. I smiled before tiptoeing into the bathroom to answer my phone.

"Hello?" I answered and it was Shane. I talked to him and explained what had happened with Phil. He was going to put it into the storyline and he wanted to meet me in an hour at the bar downstairs. I didn't even know he was in town, but I told him I would see him then.

I walked back out and Phil was still sleeping. I looked at the clock and realized it was almost noon. I scribbled a note to Phil and went back to my room. I walked in to find Maria sitting there with a big smile on her face.

"What?" I asked her. She showed me the back ground on her computer because it was me and Phil. I just rolled my eyes.

"He broke his nose last night and I was helping him." I told her.

"How?" she asked.

I explained to her the whole story about how we were out and the guy, they scuffled, he ran him off, and Phil was hurt. I also told her I had to meet Shane in an hour. I showered while she picked me out a nice outfit. I was glad that she was my roommate because we could talk about anything, but also because she had good taste.

I showered, got dressed, did hair and makeup, and made it just in time. Maria had picked out some black pants and pink top to wear. I was in her heals and her necklace. I hugged Shane when I saw him. We sat at a table near the bar and ordered drinks. I just got the same as Shane and hoped it was good since I didn't really drink.

"I want to say that you are doing a great job." He told me and I smiled.

Shane POV

I loved having Allie work for me because she knew what she was doing. I like it because I hadn't had anyone complain to me about her, she hadn't messed up yet, and she was always professional.

"Thank you." she said and I smiled at her.

"I wanted to talk to you about the things that we talked about last time I saw you." I told her and she nodded.

"Steven got back with me and told me that your father would like to talk to you before you agree to do this. I made sure they knew that you were not going to get hurt directly, that you would be taken care of, and that you would have more protection. I also agreed to let one of the guards come travel with you to be your own body guard. We will portray you in a good light, which means no clothes that are completely inappropriate or you are not comfortable with you don't have to wear. I talked to all the creative writers, my sister and dad, and other people in the WWE. They love the idea and we want you to be our PR person with most of the people we do business with in Europe. I just need to know if you are interested." I told her and she slowly nodded.

"I would need to call my father first, but I am defiantly interested." She said and I smiled. We drank our drinks and I agreed to let her get back to me by tomorrow. I just gave her a ride with me to the arena since there was a show tonight.

Allie POV

I got to the arena and I went to a quiet place in the arena. They were assembling the stage and ring so I went sat in some of the seats a little ways away from the ring. I called Mark and he was enthusiastic that I take the job. I called D and he was thrill about the job and the picture Maria sent him of me and Phil. I last had to call my Dad and I was dreading it.

"Hello?" my dad answered.

"Hi, Daddy." I replied.

"Allie, I am so glad you called; I take it you have spoken with Shane." He said.

"Yes sir." I replied to him. I had to have manners around my father.

"Well, I am very proud of you. You are doing well and they want to put you in the spotlight. I am willing to give you the chance, but I want you to know the risk. You will be a bigger target for the press, fans, and anyone else who takes interest in you. I think it would be good because it would help out our country and it would help you to become the person you want to be. I have talked to your mother and she is happy as well. We will let you do this, but with one rule: I want you to come home when you are 23 and take your place where you belong. You will find a husband, marry him, and he an ambassador for this country. Are you ok with all that?" he asked me and I sat there for a minute.

"So, I have two years to do whatever I want, within reason, and then I have to be a princess again?" I asked him.

"Yes, dear, you can't run from what you were born to be." He told me and I knew that he was right.

"Can I marry for love?" I asked Dad and I heard him sigh.

"Allie, I am giving you two years, dear, do what you want to with them." He said and I smiled. I knew that he was giving me time to look for someone that I wanted to marry and not have anyone forced upon me.

"Thank you, Daddy." I told him.

"You're Welcome, Allie, now, I ask one more thing. I want you to come to the ball when you are in Europe. You can bring your friends as well." He said.

"I will, Daddy." I told him.

He told me he would send a guard as my body guard and that he was very proud of me. I told him I loved him and then I called D once I got off the phone with my Dad. I told him the good news and he was so glad that I was doing it. I called Mark before going to tell Shane.

I got to Shane's office and knocked on the door. I heard a faint 'come in' and opened the door. Shane smiled and stood up when he saw me and I realized that his father was in there with him.

"I can come back if I am interrupting." I told them and he smiled at me.

"You're not. Allie, meet Vince McMahon." He told me and I shook his father's hand.

"It's nice to meet royalty." Vince said and I smiled.

"I have already come to a decision." I told them and Vince looked as surprised as Shane.

"And?" Shane asked.

"I would like to go through with the storyline." I told them and they both smiled.

"Congrats Allie, you are a diva. I will have them draw up the paperwork, get you a script, and have everything processed with you now as a diva. I supposed you will also want to inform Phil." He said. I told him thanks and left to go find Maria and Phil.

Phil POV

I was with Maria, John (Morrsion), and Matt when Allie came into the room. She just smiled at us and I hoped that she didn't get uncomfortable with Matt in the room.

"Hey." Maria said.

"Hey, Phil, can I borrow you for a second?" she asked and I nodded.

I followed her outside and into a hallway.

"Are you ok?" she asked me.

"Just sore, what's up?" I asked her.

"I have some news." She told me.

"What?" I asked her a little worried, because it didn't sound good.

"I am not going to be your PR person anymore." She said and I just nodded.

"Are you going home?" I asked her and prayed that he answer was no.

"No, Shane is just moving me." She said and I nodded.

"Can I ask to what?" I asked her.

"Yeah, um, I am going to be your valet." She said and I nodded and then I processed it. I just looked at her and she was smiling.

"You're serious? You are going to do the storyline?" I asked her and she nodded. I just hugged her and smiled.

"Awesome, when does it start?" I asked her.

"I am not sure yet. I agreed to it today and everything is getting processed now." She told me and I smiled at her.

"Come on, let's go share the news." I told her and we walked back to catering where everyone was. They were all looking at us like we were crazy.

"I have announcement." Allie told them and they all looked at her.

"I am not a PR person anymore." She said and Maria started to look worried and Morrsion got upset.

"What?" John asked.

"Don't worry, I am just a diva now." She said and Maria hugged her.

"You're what?" Matt asked.

"I am Phil's manager/ valet. I am not going to actually wrestle, but I will be out there." She said and Maria was so excited for her. We all were; Matt ever told her congrats.

Allie POV

I was so excited and glad that my dad let me do this. I was finally, really living my dream and nothing was going to stop me.

**A/N: Please review**


	24. Closet Issues

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please, review and let me know if you still like it or if I am wasting my time**

**Bingobaby****- thanks for the review**

Maria POV

I was so happy that Allie was going to get to be on TV and be out in the ring with us. I was so excited for her.

"Let's go out tonight and celebrate." I told her and she nodded.

Phil had to go to the ring and talk, Morrison had a match, so it was just Allie and me in the locker room when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I yelled and Jeff peaked in.

"Hey." Allie said to him and walked over and hugged her.

"I heard you are going to be a valet." He said and she smiled.

"Yeah, I am, I guess news travels fast." She said and we were laughing at her.

"It does, Jeff, you wanna come tonight?" I asked him.

"Where?" he asked.

"We are celebrating." I told him and he smiled at Al.

"Sure, but I need to borrow Al for a second." He said and she looked at me.

"I will be back in a few." She said and I smiled at her. I needed to get my stuff together and call D.

Allie POV

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Can you help me with lines?" he asked me and I nodded.

We walked over to some creates down an empty hallway and we were both using scripts. I was rehearsing with Jeff for his scene with Maryse. He is in a storyline where he uses her to get the title from Jericho.

We were going over the lines and Jeff had to kiss her. I was reading the lines and it said to look at Jeff. I was doing exactly what the script said and Jeff really kissed me. I was shocked, but I liked it. I was kissing Jeff when I heard footsteps and I pulled away. I looked up and didn't see anyone there.

"Um, do you think you now your lines, yet?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Thanks." He whispered and I nodded.

"Any time, see ya tonight." I said and walked away. I didn't want to deal with feelings right now and I didn't want to talk about it.

I was walking down hallway when someone pulled me into a small room. I was surprised and scared.

Phil POV

I was looking for Allie when I saw her and Jeff kissing. I was a little annoyed to say the least and it wasn't what I wanted to see. I just walked away and sat down in catering. I saw Matt go by and realized I needed to talk to him.

I jogged after him, but I couldn't find him. I saw Allie walking way in front of me when she all of a sudden got pulled into a small electrical room. I thought it was odd, so I went to see if I could hear anything.

Allie POV

I was in the closet with Matt (Evan Bourne) and I had no idea what he wanted.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you, since we never talked before." He said and I just looked at him.

"We didn't have to talk. You screw her; end of story." I said and he just looked at me.

"I wanted to say sorry." He said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Matt, it took you this long to say it, sorry, but I am not believing it. I can believe that we can be friends, maybe." I told him and he just sighed.

"I don't want friends; I want you." he said and I started to back towards the door and he shoved me against it. I was feeling for the handle, he grabbed my hands and locked the door. I didn't like the situation anymore.

"Let me go." I told him with a calm voice and he just smiled and kissed me. I didn't want to kiss him so I waited until he was into the kiss and I kneed him really hard in the groin. I didn't want to deal with him.

"Bitch." He said and doubled over.

I quickly unlocked and door and ran smack into someone. I fell flat on my butt and it hurt. I just sat there for a second. I didn't care anymore because my day had only gotten worse.

Phil POV

I was listening when I heard a thud against the door and some other noise. The door came flying opened and Al bumped into me. She fell on the floor and was stunned. I knew that she was upset since I saw Matt laying on the floor.

"Al, are you ok?" I asked her and she shook her head no. I picked her up and carried her to some creates.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Matt pulled me in there and he wouldn't leave me alone." She said and I was furious. I was stupid because I got mad at her for Jeff and now she did get hurt. I just pulled her into a hug and she looked at me.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Anytime, princess." She said and I smiled at her.

"Come on, you have to get ready for tonight." I told her and she nodded.

I walked her to Maria's dressing room and she hugged me again before she went in. I felt sorry for her, but I was going to kill Matt. Actually, I was going to let Mark kill Matt; I went to call Mark to let him know how Al was doing.

Maria POV

I could tell something was wrong when Allie walked in and I hugged her.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Matt wouldn't leave me alone and Phil helped me." She said and I nodded.

"I knew you two would come around." I said and Al rolled her eyes.

"I said helped me not screwed me." She said and I laughed at her.

"But it doesn't mean that he doesn't want to." I said and she blushed bright red.

I finally stopped teasing her and helped her to get ready. She was in a short black puffy skirt and a green corset top with thigh-high boots on. She looked good. I changed into a black mini dress and heels. We were going to celebrate and look goo doing it.

Phil POV

I was waiting with Jeff, John (Morrison), David Hart Smith, and Shad (Cryme Tyme). We were waitingon the girls to meet us in catering. I was talking with them when I noticed that they all went silent and I followed their eyes to see Al and Maria coming towards us. I was shocked by what Al was wearing because she looked so hot.

They walked up to us and we all got ready to leave. I was trying very hard not to stare at Al, but she looked so good. I noticed that everyone was staring at them as well.

We took separate cars to get to the restaurant, we decided against going to a club. We went to a restaurant and had fun. We celebrated Al's new job, my title, and a few other things. I was trying very hard to keep my eyes off Al, but I couldn't.

Maria POV

We finished eating and went back to the hotel. We were all getting off when we found Tiffany and Tyson (Kidd) outside their room.

"Hey, guys." Tiffany said.

"Hey, what are ya doing?" David replied to her.

"Nothing." She said.

"Wanna hang out?" I asked her and she nodded. Tyson decided to come along as well and we all went to me and Al's room. Shad needed to get sleep because he had a signing in the morning.

Phil, Jeff, David, Al, Tiffany, and Tyson were all in the room. We were sitting on the beds and couch.

"Let's watch a movie." David said and we were all agreeing.

"No, let's play truth or dare." Tiffany said and we were all in for doing that.

"Ok, but if you don't accept the dare then you have to take a shot." Jeff said.

"No, wait, that isn't fair to Phil." Allie said.

"I can just go." He said.

"No." I said and he sat back down.

"You have to remove a piece of clothing." Al said and we all agreed on it.

Phil POV

I was glad I had on a few clothes, but I was also glad that Allie had wanted me to stay. I knew it was going to be an interesting night.

**A/N: Please review**


	25. Off limits

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please, review and let me know if you still like it or if I am wasting my time**

**Bingobaby****- Thanks for the review.**

Phil POV

We started playing and the normal dares were thrown out, but you could tell that Tiffany had something up her sleeve. She wanted something more interesting to happen.

"Alright, Allie, truth or dare." Tiffany said.

"Dare." She answered and Tiffany got a wicked smile on her face.

"I dare you to give Jeff a lap dance." She said and Allie blushed, but agreed to it. David played something off his phone and we watched Allie give Jeff a lap dance. We were all taking pictures and whistled at them.

"Alright, David, truth or dare." Allie told him.

"Truth." He said.

"Have you ever used steroids?" she asked him and he just smiled.

"Nope, just good genetics." He said and we all laughed at him.

We kept going around and no one was really doing any shots and I had all my clothes on still. I was doing good and I had just done a dare by Tiffany. I wa glad because it was my turn to ask a question.

"Allie, truth or dare." I asked her.

"Truth." She said.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked her and she just looked me dead in the eyes. I wanted to know, just because I was being nosey.

"Yes." She said and Tiffany's mouth dropped. Maria probably knew and Jeff was in shock as well.

"Here." Maria said and handed her a shot. She did it and gave me a not so nice look. I realized I had hit a touchy subject.

Allie POV

I wasn't happy with Phil talking about my sex life and I didn't like it. Maria and I had talked about it and it wasn't a topic I usually discussed. I had dared Maria to give David a lap dance and we kept playing.

"Phil, truth or dare." Maria said to him.

"Dare." He said.

"Kiss Allie for a whole minute." She said and I shot her a glare, but realized what she was doing. I walked over and sat in his lap as he brought his lips down on mine. I quickly straddled him as he deepened the kiss and I could hear the cameras going off. I grinded a little as the minute ended and quickly got off him; he was hard and he was going to have to fix it himself.

We played a little longer before everyone left to go to bed. I knew there wasn't a show tomorrow and we had to fly out. Maria had gone into the bathroom to take a shower when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find a piece of paper and no one there. I picked it up and walked back inside. I stared at it for a minute before opening it.

_Sorry for the topic. I guess it was off limits. ~Punk_

I sighed and sat on the bed. I knew that something would ruin the perfect night. I showered after Maria and we both fell asleep; knowing we would be getting up early in the morning.

Maria POV

I had seen the note that Punk had wrote to Allie. She didn't need to apologize to him for going through with the dare, but instead he needed to come up to her and tell her sorry. She hadn't done anything wrong and he was throwing a guilt trip on her. I was annoyed at him and I knew that she was hurt.

We got up the next morning and put on sweats and tank tops. We were flying into the DC and we didn't care. We were going to be there for three days since there was a Raw taping and the next day there was Smackdown. I knew that we would be seeing everyone again and maybe Allie would run into John (Cena).

We boarded the plane and Allie sat next to Jeff. They were both in hoodies and fell asleep on each other; it was a cute picture. I fell asleep on David; we had become good friends since we decided that it was better to be friends.

Jeff POV

I woke up when the plane landed and Allie was still asleep on me. I just smiled at her and shook her gently. She looked at me and smiled.

"Come on, get up. We landed." I whispered to her and she stood up. We all filed out of the plane and into taxi's. I was I the taxi with Maria and Allie. We all rode in silence to the hotel and we were right near all the museums. I knew that Allie was excited to see them. She had already told me she was going to go to the art museum with me.

We finally got to the hotel and got into our rooms. We were all exhausted, but no one wanted to sleep. Maria and David headed off to shop while Allie and I headed to the museums. We hoped on the subway and got to the National Portrait Gallery; I promised to take her to the history museum afterwards.

"These are amazing." She said as we walked around.

"Yeah, they are, what's wrong, Al?" I asked her. I knew she was still upset from last night and I knew that she didn't want to talk about it, but she needed too.

"Let's finish here and I will tell you over food, cause I am starving." She said and I just nodded.

We finished looking at the pictures and statues and made our way to a McDonalds. We grabbed food and sat in a corner.

"What's wrong, Al?" I asked her as she picked at her chicken nuggets.

"I can't do this." She said.

"What? I thought you wanted to be on TV and playing a princess is every girls dream." I said.

"Yeah, except I am not playing it." She said and just looked down. I realized when she said that she wasn't. I had seen the pictures of her on CNN for the past few weeks about the mysterious princess in the states, the pictures on the tabloids and in the dirt sheets, and a few other places. I was sitting there when it clicked; she was the princess.

"Allie?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked me without looking at me.

"Who all knows you are a princess?" I asked her and her head shot up and she looked at me with panic.

"What?" she hissed.

"Who else knows?" I asked her.

"Maria and Punk." She mumbled and I just smiled at her.

"Come on." I said and took her hand. I wasn't interested in eating anymore; we went out into the national mall and I just hugged her.

"Jeff, what is the deal?" she asked me.

"It's so cool. I couldn't tell you in there because I didn't want to draw a crowd. I think it's awesome that you are a princess." I said and she gave a half-smile.

"I so get what you have been going through now. I get why certain things bother you and why it bugs you when Phil is a dick." I told her and she just hugged me.

"Please don't tell anyone." She said and I smiled.

"I can't hurt my best friend." I told her and she smiled.

We were walking towards the history museum when her phone rang. She answered it and it was John (Cena). He asked her if she wanted to do something and she told him where she was. I knew John liked her and I knew that we didn't have a chance, but I wanted her to be happy with someone.

Allie POV

I was glad that Jeff knew and that he wasn't freaking out over it. I was glad that I had another friend since Punk was being an ass.

"John is joining us." I told him and he nodded.

We were sitting on a bench when John jogged up and sat on Allie. She acted hurt and passed out.

"Well, just leave her." John said.

"Ass." I mumbled to him.

"Hey, I forgot I gotta catch up with Matt. John, you mind making sure she gets back ok?" Jeff asked John and he just smiled at me. Jeff hugged me.

"Matt doesn't come in for another 3 hours." I whispered in his ear.

"Shut up and have fun." He said before jogging off.

"Come on." John said and took my hand as we walked to the Natural History Museum.

John POV

I was glad to see Allie again because I really liked her. She was something different and she was easy to get along with. I had listen to Maria and called her.

We were walking though the museum and she would tell me about the stuff that interested her and she thought it cool that I liked history. I didn't show my geek side to most people, but I didn't mind showing her because she was so different.

"Let's get dinner." I told her as we walked outside of the museum.

"Sounds good." She said and I just smiled as I took her hand.

Maria POV

I was walking down the hallway when Punk and Matt passed me. I just kept on going, but Punk was behind me when I got to my room.

"What?" I asked him as I opened the door.

"Um, where's Allie?" he asked me.

"She is at some museum with John." I told him and he didn't look happy.

"Cena?" he asked me and I nodded. I knew it was getting to him, but he had been an ass to her.

"Look, I know I asked the wrong question and I shouldn't have." He said.

"Tell her not me." I told him and walked in my room.

**A/N: Please review**


	26. Forgiven?

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please, review and let me know if you still like it or if I am wasting my time**

**Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista**** & ****Bingobaby****- Thanks for the reviews!**

Allie POV

I had fun with John. He took me to a restaurant that he had been to last time he was in DC. We walked into a bar type of restaurant and sat in the corner; I liked it because it wasn't something fancy.

He picked a booth and sat next to me. I was glad to be next to him because even after we went on date it was nice to still get to talk to him. I really would date him, if it wasn't for being on different shows and the whole princess issue. I knew he would find out I was a princess, but I wanted him to know me before that ever came up.

John POV

I was glad that Allie went to dinner with me and I was glad that she was up for anything. We ordered burgers and we were watching the Boston game on ESPN. I had my arm around her and she was cuddled up to me.

We were talking when she gasped and I looked to see what had made her do that; I saw Phil, Kofi, and Matt walk in and take a table near the bar.

"I thought you and Phil were friends?" I asked her.

"We are, but we are having an issue right now." She said and I nodded. I knew that Phil could stick his foot in his mouth at times, plus I had talked to Maria and found out about truth or dare.

"Well, you wanna make his jealous that you are with me?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I don't mind if you don't." she said and scooter closer to me.

Punk POV

I was with Kofi and Matt. We had come to a nice bar in the middle of D.C because Kofi knew about it. I was sitting with the guys when Matt got a bad look on his face. I turned to see what he was glaring at when I saw Allie and John cuddling in a booth. They looked happy and I was jealous.

"Guess she moved on." Matt spat out.

"What did you expect?" Kofi asked him.

"To go out with someone who isn't a monkey." I answered and Matt laughed at me.

"You are both just hating cause you have feelings for her in one way or another." Kofi told us and we both blew it off.

I was watching them and Allie would feed John a fry or he would feed her one and it was the annoyingly cute stuff that made it so hard to watch. I wanted to do that stuff with her, but no, I had to be an ass again.

Allie POV

I was glad that John was up for helping me especially when I was getting to both Matt and Punk. We were feeding each other fries and laughing about stuff, but I was actually having fun with him.

"Is it working?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they are sending us death glares." He said and I laughed at him.

"I think I know something that would work even better." He said and looked at me. I didn't know what he was thinking, but he made it perfectly clear when he gently brushed his lips down over mine.

We broke the kiss and I just smiled at him. He was so cute and he was a gentleman. I liked everything about him, but would he accept me?

"Hey, let's go back and watch a movie." He suggested and I nodded.

We got up and he paid. I walked out of there with him holding my hand and I was smiling.

Punk POV

They left and I was so mad at myself. I wanted to be a friend and I was an ass to her. I needed to talk to her as soon as I could. I knew I would see her tomorrow because we had a meeting about the new storyline. I couldn't wait to talk to her, because I needed to make everything right.

John POV

We took the subway back to the hotel and were going to watch a movie in my room. We were walking down the hall when Randy spotted us and yelled for me to come to his room. Allie was behind me as we got to his room.

"Hey, you two wanna hang out with us?" he asked us and I peeked into his room. I looked back at Allie and she shrugged.

"If she doesn't mind." I said and Randy looked at Allie.

"Sure." She said and we walked in there.

We walked in and sat on the couch; I pulled Allie into my lap. We were watching TV with Randy, Ted, Cody, Matt (Hardy), Tiffany, and Barbie (Kelly Kelly).

"So, I heard you are a new diva." Barbie said to Allie and she nodded.

"Congrats." She said and hugged Allie.

"Thanks." She said.

"Who are you in a storyline with?" Barbie asked her.

"Punk." Allie responded.

"Has he talked to you yet?" Tiffany asked her and she shook her head no.

"Don't worry, he was an ass." Tiffany said and Allie was laughing. She was so cute when she smiled and laughed.

"Don't worry, he might not talk to her for awhile." I added.

"What did you do?" Ted asked me and Randy was looking at me.

"I just made them think that she was really with me." I said looking at Allie who was giggling.

"Nice." Ted said and smiled at Allie.

We just sat there and talked with everyone and they seemed to like Allie. We were still in Randy's room and it was just Randy, Allie, and me. Allie was on the couch beside me and Randy was on the other side of her.

I looked down to see her asleep and I smiled.

"You like her don't you?" Randy asked me and I nodded.

"Are you going to ask her out again?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I want to, but I don't want to make it hard on her. I mean I am on Raw and she is on Smackdown." I told him.

"If you like her don't let that stop you. I know a few other people who want to ask her out." He said and I looked at him.

"Who?" I asked.

"Matt (Hardy), Cody, and John (Morrsion) I know for a fact." He told me and I nodded.

"You're right, I will talk to her tomorrow. She agreed to come to the show tomorrow." I told him and he nodded.

I talked to Randy a little longer before I carried Allie back to her room. Maria opened the door and smiled when she saw me holding her.

"I am glad you have her." She said and I smiled. I gently laid Allie down and kissed her forehead.

"Do you think she would go out with me?" I asked Maria and Maria sighed.

"You will have to ask. I think that right now she is a little guarded, but I am sure you can get to her." She said and I nodded.

Maria POV

I had just gotten off the phone with D and John brought Allie in. I texted D what had happened and he was glad for her. He was like me and just wanted her to be happy. Jeff had told me he knew her secret and promised to be sworn to secrecy about it.

I fell asleep that night and I was happy. I had D and I couldn't wait to see him when we had the thing that Allie had to go to. I had designed our dresses and they were being made. Allie's father insisted on having them paid for and shipped to Allie's home in Europe. I was excited because I had never been around royalty before.

Allie POV

I woke up the next morning and I got ready for my meeting with Shane. I was excited, but I didn't want to be around Punk. I couldn't wait for tonight, because I was going with John to Raw and it was going to be fun. Maria was already up and we decided to go to breakfast together, so we went to a small coffee shop and grabbed breakfast.

"So, you and John?" she asked me and I blushed.

"Yeah, maybe, but I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore." I said and she hugged me.

"If he likes you then he will understand." She said and I nodded.

"I am going to Raw tonight, he asked me to be backstage with him." I told her and she smiled.

We talked and I went back to get ready and Maria met Trish to do some shopping. I went back and changed into a jean skirt and a nice green shirt. I walked downstairs and got into the limo. Punk was already in there. He was in jeans and a t-shirt; he didn't dress up for anyone.

We started there in silence and of course it was going to be a longer ride than it should have been because of traffic.

"I am sorry about the other night." He said and I looked at him.

"I shouldn't have asked that and it wasn't my business. I hope you aren't too mad at me." He said and I just sighed.

Punk POV

I had apologized and now I just had to hope that she wasn't mad at me.

"I am not mad Punk, but I don't want to lose a friend." She said.

"Al, I am not going anywhere. I am always going to be your friend." I told her as I scooted closer to her and she smiled at me.

"Ok, forgiven." She said.

"So, you and Cena?" I asked her.

"Maybe, you jealous?" she asked and I shook my head no. I wasn't going to tell her the truth.

"Just be careful." I told her.

"I will be, now that I got my bodyguard back." She said and I was laughing at her.

We talked the whole way there and I was glad that we were back to normal because I had missed her. I just hoped that the meeting went good; I was just happy that I was going to work with her.

**A/N: Please review**


	27. Confused?

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. **

**Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista**** & ****echo21****- Thanks for the reviews!  
**

**Thanks to ****echo21****'s idea, I created a poll on my profile page. Go vote for who you want Allie to date. Thanks and don't forget to review! :)**

Shane POV

I met with Allie and Phil for a storyline meeting and contract things. I was glad that Allie had decided to join us because it meant good things for your sales and popularity in Europe. They came in and sat down with me.

"Alright, well, we have a storyline planned out as long as its suitable with the both of you. I have it where we will start leaking the footage of CM Punk and a mysterious princess. Allie, you will be our guest one night, since you are the princess that CNN keeps talking about and Punk you will confront her about you two. We want you two to appear as much of a couple as you can to everyone, even outside of the ring. We will have your rooms next to each other, share rentals, flights together, and some signings. I want this to seem real and even CNN can pick up on it. Allie, your family and Steven had been made aware that this could happen and have statements ready. I want this to appear like a modern day fairy tale. I don't want you to think that you can't hang out with other people, but let us know if you start dating anyone so that we can control the criticism if it gets out." I told him and they both nodded.

"Allie, you will wear a tiara in the ring, Punk, you just be yourself." I told them and Allie was laughing.

"Are you alright, with everything so far?" I asked them and they both nodded.

We went over more things that we had them doing and I told Allie that her own personal bodyguard was going to be here tomorrow. She would be on Raw in two weeks and I told them who their own PR person was and had them sign contracts. They were both good with it and signed them.

I watched them walk away from the office and knew that the storyline had a possibility of making them a real couple. They were so easy going around each other and were themselves. I just smiled as I watched them walk away.

Punk POV

We got back to the limo and I was glad that I was going to get to spend a lot more time with her. I helped her into the limo and we left for the hotel. We were sitting there when the driver opened the window and told us it was going to be awhile since some of the streets were closed because of the President. Allie just sighed and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I hate traffic." She told me.

"I imagine when you are being princess instead of playing one that the roads are usually blocked for you." I told her and she stuck out her tongue at me.

"I know I'm right." I told her.

"You aren't always right." She said and I poked her. She jumped and I started to tickle her. I was tickling her when I stopped and I was on top of her and she was lying in the seat. I just looked at her and realized she was as beautiful as Matt had said. I couldn't help it; I kissed her.

Allie POV

Phil was tickling me when he ended up on top of me and we were looking at each other. He just leaned down and gently kissed me. I always felt something when we kissed, but I wasn't sure what to think about what I felt. He was deepening the kiss and I did what felt natural; I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We were kissing when we hit a bump and rolled over onto the floor. I was onto of him kissing him and he had his hands on my hips. I was enjoying the kiss and he seemed to be as well. I felt his hand go under my shirt run up my back and brought me closer to him. I had my hands on his chest and I didn't want to break the kiss.

We were kissing when my phone went off and I pulled away from him. I was looking into his eyes and they told me a lot of things. I quickly got up and sat back in the seat. I answered my phone and he just lay in the floor with his eyes closed.

"Hello?" I answered; it was Mark.

I talked to him for a few minutes and was glad to get to talk to him. I needed to talk to anyone because I was confused on what just happened. I talked to him about the contract and about the storyline. I found out he was coming back on the road in a few days and I couldn't wait to see him. I finally got off the phone and leaned by head back in the seat. Phil still hadn't moved and I closed my eyes.

Phil POV

I didn't know what to do or say. I loved the kiss, but now it was weird because I didn't know how she felt. I felt stupid for kissing her even though it was an amazing kiss. I listened to her talk to Mark and then she was just sitting there. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her again, but I didn't know if I should or even what to do now. I hated it when there was awkwardness between us. I finally sat up and sat beside her.

"Al?" I asked her softly and she looked at me. She looked as conflicted as I did.

"I am sorry, I don't know what came over me." I told her and she nodded.

"It's ok." She said and smiled at me.

We made small talk the rest of the way and finally by the time that we got back to the hotel it seemed normal again. I helped her out of the limo and we went back to our rooms.

Maria POV

I was in the room when Allie walked in and she didn't look like she was alright.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked her as she started to look for clothes to wear.

"I don't know." She said and finally sat on the bed.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Phil kissed me on the way back." She said and I tried not to smile.

"Did you like it?" I asked her.

"That's the worst part, I think I did." She said.

"Why is that bad, Al?" I asked her.

"Because I am going with John tonight." She said and I saw why it was bad. I had totally forgotten about Cena.

"Look, Al, just go and have a good time. I mean, if you like him then you like him." I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks, Ria." She told me and hugged me.

"You talked to D?" she asked me.

"Yeah, our dresses are there." I told her and she smiled at me.

"I am so glad that you two are together." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I told her, because she is the one who set us up together.

I helped her get ready for John. She wore jeans, sandals, and a tank top; she looked good.

I was talking with her when there was a knock at the door and Cena poked his head in. He just smiled when he saw her. I wondered how he would react when he found out what she was?

"Ready?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Bye." She told me and hugged me.

I watched as they left before I got ready and went out to dinner with Jeff, Tiffany, and Phil.

John POV

I got Allie and we took my rental to the arena. I talked to her about her contract signing and everything. She was really excited because she wanted to be in action. We arrived and we walked in. I was holding her hand as we got to inside and I dropped my stuff in my locker room before heading out into the arena to sit with Allie and just talk.

We got into the arena and Randy was warming up in the ring.

"Come on." I told her and we both went up to the ring. Randy was messing around with Cody; he smiled when he saw Allie. I was a little jealous, but shrugged it off.

"Hey, let's spar." He said and I nodded.

Allie sat on the top turnbuckle as I started to mess around with Randy. Cody was talking with Allie and they were laughing at us because we weren't being serious. We were messing around when Mike (The Miz) came to the ring. I didn't care for the guy, storyline aside, he was still an ass.

"Who are you?" he asked Allie.

"Allie." She replied.

"Stupid name." he told her, he was trying to get a response and she just shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I am here with John." She said and he smirked at little. I was watching him out the corner of my eye.

"Why don't you come here with a real man?" he asked her and she was trying not to laugh at him. He didn't think it was funny at all. She got off the turn buckle and was standing on the apron when he accidentally hit her and knocked her off. Randy, Cody, Ted, and I all went to grab her when Dave (Batista) caught her.

"Thanks." She said as he put her down.

"You PR people need to be more careful." He said smiling to her.

"Not PR anymore." She said as we all walked over to where she was.

"You're not?" he asked her.

"Nope, I am a diva now." She said and Dave just hugged her.

"They will let anyone be a diva now." Mike said as he was walking by.

I just watched as Allie walked over to him, turned him around, and hit him square in the face. He fell over in pain and we ran up to her, just to make sure that she didn't do anything.

"Ass." She mumbled as he was pulled away.

"Where did you learn to hit?" Cody asked her.

"From me." A voice said and we all turned to see Mark standing there. Allie looked a little worried.

"Allie?" he asked.

"Hi, Uncle Mark." She mumbled.

"I take it he deserved it?" he asked her.

"Yeah, he pushed me off the apron." She said and he just smiled at her. You could tell that Mark took care of her like she was his own.

"You aren't supposed to be here." She said.

"Neither are you." he told her and we all laughed.

"I am here with John." She said and Mark gave me a look.

"Stop giving him looks, why are here?" she asked as she defended me.

"Because I have a dark horse match." He said and we nodded.

"Good luck." She said and hugged him.

Allie, Randy, Ted, Cody, and me all went back to catering. I seriously didn't know that she was his niece.

"I didn't know he was your uncle!" I told her and Randy was laughing.

"Dude, Cody even knew that." Randy said and Cody nodded and then got it.

"Shut up." He told Randy.

We sat there for a little while before we went to our dressing rooms. Allie hung out with Cody and played Xbox 360 while I was getting ready.

Allie POV

I was playing Xbox when John came back in the room.

"Hey." I told him and he smiled at me. I scooted over towards Cody so that he could sit on the couch. He sat down and put his arm around me. I just snuggled up to him; he stayed with me until his match.

"Come on, you have to wish me luck." He said and I smiled as we walked to gorilla position.

"What are you worried for you are going to win." I told him as he was getting ready to face the Big Show.

"I don't know, I am not feeling it tonight." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, betcha a kiss I won't win." He said.

"Fine, betcha one that you will." I told her and he laughed before he ran out to his music.

I watched from backstage as he won his match and he walked up the ramp smiling.

"Come on." He said and we went back to the locker room. He showered before we left and we decided on going back and getting room service instead of fighting a crowd.

We got back and he ordered.

"I think there is a bet that has to be paid." He said and I just looked at him.

"You knew you were going to win." I said and he smiled as he scooted closer.

"Maybe I just wanted a kiss." He said as our lips met.

**A/N: Please review**


	28. The zoo

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. **

**Thanks to ****echo21****'s idea, I created a poll on my profile page. Go vote for who you want Allie to date. Thanks and don't forget to review! :)**

John POV

I felt Allie's lips and they were so soft. I felt her scoot closer to me as I gently ran my tongue over her bottom lip. She parted her lips only a little and I was using my tongue to coax hers out of her mouth. She finally slide her into mine and I pulled her closer to me. I pulled her onto my lap and she was straddling me as we fought for dominance in the kiss. I felt innocence in her kiss and I liked it.

I felt her hands slide back to my neck and settle on the backs of my shoulders. I groaned when I felt her press herself closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her as close as I could. I kissed down her jaw and onto her neck as she moaned when I gently nipped on her collarbone. I was kissing back to her lips when there was a knock at the door and she groaned.

"I got it." I told her as she sat back on the couch.

"Come on." I told her as we sat on the balcony.

We were eating and it felt good outside. I was watching her and she was so graceful. We finished eating and we were still sitting outside.

"Are you excited to be a diva?" I asked her as I got a beer.

"I am." She said and I offered her one, but she just wanted water.

We sat outside and talked for a long time, until she got sleepy. I walked her back to her room.

"Thanks for coming with me." I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me." She said and gave me a soft kiss before going in.

Allie POV

I walked into the room and flopped down on the bed.

"How was your night?" Maria asked me as she came out of the bathroom.

"It was nice." I told her and she just looked at me.

"What?" she asked me. She knew that something was wrong.

"I am so confused." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Well, who do you like more?" she asked me.

"I don't know and there was no 'how to tell which guy is better for you' in the non-existent princess handbook." I told her and she just laughed at me.

"Just wait and see what happens." She said.

"I am, but at least all the WWE wrestlers are invited to the palace and I don't have to pick and chose. I can just already be there when they show up." I told her and she nodded.

"How was your night?" I asked her.

"It was good, but girl, Phil has it bad for you." she said and I just rolled my eyes.

We talked a little longer and finally crashed. They had a show tomorrow night and I was going to the national zoo.

Jeff POV

I got up the next morning and was supposed to go with Allie to the national zoo. I felt like crap when I got up so I called Phil and told him to fill in for me. He was excited because we all knew that he liked Al, but I wanted to know how the last night went. I texted her and told her I had a replacement for her to go with and she told me she would see me tonight. I just rolled over and went back to sleep.

Phil POV

I jumped at the chance to spend the day with Allie. She was my best friend and I really liked her. I changed and went downstairs to meet her. She was in capris and a cute t-shirt. I just smiled as I walked up to her.

"Hey, I am your replacement." I told her and she just smiled at me.

"Cool, come on. I want to see pandas." She said as we walked to the subway station. I told her a cab was fine, but she wanted to take the subway.

We took the subway and got off. We still had to walk to the zoo, so we started to walk and we came to a 7-11. I was starving.

"Come on, I want food." I told her and she laughed as we went inside. I bought taquitos and a Mt. Dew Icee. We walked across the street and she was excited to be in the zoo.

"What are you eating?" she asked me.

"Chicken and cheese taquito." I told her and she looked at it.

"Here, I bought a lot." I told her and handed her one. She looked at it for a second before trying it. She smiled when she bit into it.

"You like it?" I asked her and she nodded.

We walked around the zoo, took a ton of pictures, and saw a bunch of different animals. I was waiting for Al to come out of the bathroom when I saw a cart selling stuffed animals. I got her a stuffed panda while I waited and stuck it in my backpack.

We finished up at the zoo and had to get back. We got more taquios and Icees before heading back. We got back and we had enough time to grab our stuff before leaving. We took a cab to the arena and she went with me to my locker room.

"Al?" I called to her before she left. She turned around and looked at me.

"I got you something, at the zoo today, but I just now had the time to give it to you." I told her and she smiled.

I handed her the little stuffed panda and she smiled.

"Thanks so much, Phil and thanks for going with me." She said and I hugged her.

She left and I got ready for my match tonight. I was glad Jeff had gotten sick.

Jeff POV

I was in catering when Al walked up and sat next to me.

"Sorry, I had to ditch you this morning." I told her and she shrugged.

"My replacement was ok?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Yeah, he introduced me to taquitos." she said and I laughed.

I talked to her about it and she was telling me about the animals she saw. She walked me to gorilla position before I went on.

Maria POV

I was in the locker room when I looked at the TV. I was watching CNN and I saw pictures of Allie and us from the night we went out and played truth or dare. I also saw pictures of her and Phil at the zoo. The caption at the bottom said: _Princess Sighting!_

I was watching in when she walked in and looked at the TV. She collapsed down beside me and we were staring at the TV intently. I knew that some of the pictures from the night we played truth or dare probably weren't the best for her image.

We were still watching when her phone rang; it was Steven. She paced a circle as she talked to him and she didn't look happy. She finally hung up and sighed.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, my mom is upset and my Dad isn't happy, but not as mad." She said and I hugged her.

"How did they get out?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but Phil was the only person who had a camera today to get those pictures of us at the zoo." She said as her phone rang again. She talked to D for a minute, I talked to D for a minute, and then we went to talk to Phil. I knew that Allie wasn't happy, but I didn't think Phil would actually sell their photos.

**A/N: Please review**


	29. Asking, not accusing

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. **

**Thanks to ****echo21****'s idea, I created a poll on my profile page. Go vote for who you want Allie to date. Thanks and don't forget to review! :)**

Phil POV

I had just gotten out of the shower when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I yelled. I had on boxers so I wasn't really worried about it. I turned to see a very upset Al and a worried Maria.

"What's wrong?" I asked them as Allie turned on the TV.

I watched as our pictures were all over CNN and interviews with people we didn't even know. I knew that Allie was upset because it wasn't supposed to happen like this. I walked over and tried to hug her, but she pushed me away.

"Promise me that you had nothing to do with those pictures getting to CNN." She said and I was annoyed because she thought that I had something to do with it.

"You think I would sell you out?" I asked her and she just looked at me.

"Phil…" she was said.

"Punk." I said and I saw sadness cross her face.

"Punk, I was never able to trust people, so I have to question everything." She said and I was still hurt because she didn't trust me. I just turned around and sighed.

"Did you?" she asked me again, in a after tone.

"No, Allie, why would I sell out my best friend?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but I had to ask." She said and we just looked at each other.

"Just go." I said and she looked at me before walking away.

Allie POV

I was walking with Maria when I was told I was needed in Shane's office. I walked in and he just gave me a small smile.

"I know you have heard the news." He said and I nodded.

"Sorry." I said.

"Allie, don't be sorry, it doesn't ruin anything." He said and I looked at him.

"We are still going to do the storyline. I have talked to Steven; we both have our statements together. Don't worry, I know it sucks, but don't let it get to you." he told me and I nodded. I talked to him for a few more minutes before trudging back to the locker room. I was going to turn the handle when Jeff came running up with Matt (Hardy) behind him.

"You ok?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Come on." He said and I went with him back to his locker room.

We walked in and I was watching the news.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"Someone got a hold of photos and CNN picked up on it. I know that a few other stations did as well." I told him and he just hugged me.

"Did you ask Phil?" he asked me and I nodded.

"He wasn't happy that I asked him." I mumbled.

"Is ok, Al, he will come around." He told me and I just shrugged.

"I guess everyone knows now?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"No one is really talking about it yet." He said and I was glad for that.

I just sat with him and watched the story about me unfold. They were trying to figure out if I was dating Phil or what. They were talking about what we did and even had body language experts telling them how we interacted with each other. I was laughing after a few minutes.

Maria POV

I was in the locker room talking with D when the door came flying open and it was Mark. I told him where she was and got off the phone with D. I followed him to Jeff's locker room.

He opened the door and Jeff, Allie, and Matt were all in there. She immediately hugged him when she saw him.

"Are you ok?" he asked her and she nodded.

We all talked while Mark helped Allie. We were all worried about her because she was our friend and we didn't want her to leave. I felt bad because she and Phil had gotten into it. He was mad at her for asking, but she had to ask because she needed to know.

The show ended and we were going back to my locker room to get some stuff. We passed John (Cena) in the hallway and he smiled at Al. She just smiled back.

"Hey, can I talk to you ?" he asked her and she looked at me. I nodded and smiled at John.

"Sure." She said and I walked to the locker room.

John POV

I had just seen the news about Allie and I was shocked. I didn't think that there was any way she could be a princess. She was so down to earth. I pulled her down small side hallway and looked at her.

"Have you seen the news?" I asked her and she nodded as she bit her bottom lip.

"Is it true?" I asked her and she just looked at me.

"I think it's awesome if it is and it doesn't change the way I look at you." I told her and she nodded.

"Yeah, it's true." She whispered.

"So cool." I told her and she gave me a small smile.

I talked to her about it while I walked her to the locker room. I found out that she was going to have an official body guard and everything. I just thought it was so cool to say that I knew her and that she was so normal.

Allie POV

I got my stuff and started to leave with Maria. We were leaving when we passed a group of other wrestlers.

"Allie?" one of them called out to me and I saw it was Jeff. I stopped and looked at him as he jogged over.

"You ok?" he asked me and I nodded. He gave me a hug and smiled at me.

"You shouldn't hug her, you might your picture splashed across the TV." Matt (Evan Bourne) told him. Jeff turned around pissed and he was laughing with someone. I walked over and slapped him.

"I hope that makes it on TV." I said as I picked up my bag and left with Maria, Jeff, and Matt (Hardy).

"You ok?" Matt asked me and I nodded.

"I am now." I said and they all smiled at me.

We went back to the hotel room and we were talking. Jeff had ordered a pizza and it was coming. I walked into the bathroom and found the stuffed panda that Punk had given me. I was sad and angry at him; I just looked at the bear.

I got a piece of paper, scribbled a note on it, and snuck out to give it to him. I stood there for a minute and finally decided just to leave it outside. I knocked and ran back to my room. I quickly joined the rest of the people as the pizza got there.

Punk POV

I was in my room with Kofi, playing video games, when there was a knock at my door. Kofi paused the game and I got up to answer it. I opened the door and no one was there, but I saw the panda I had given Allie sitting on the ground. I picked up and saw the note; I opened it.

_Punk, _

_Thanks for the great day, sorry that you took my asking as an accusation. I am giving the panda back because I have a real body guard coming now. _

_~Allie_

I sighed as I read the note again. She always joked that I was her bodyguard and the panda was dubbed my replacement when I gave it to her earlier. I felt sad and lost.

"Hey, you ok?" Kofi asked me as I finally came back into the room.

"No, she hates me." I told him and handed him the note. He read it and looked at me.

"Maybe you should apologize?" he suggested and I shrugged. I didn't know what to do anymore. I knew that I would still see her because I was working with her in a storyline.

Kofi left a little later and I tried to sleep, but it didn't work. I just kept replaying in my head me and Allie's conversation. I shouldn't have taken it as an accusation, but I was stupid.

Maria POV

Jeff and Matt left a little later and I was laying in bed when Allie came out of the shower.

"What did you do earlier?" I asked her and she looked at the floor.

"I gave Punk his panda back." She said and I nodded.

"I am sorry." I told her and sat up.

"I am used to it; I always have one friend who turns out to be a dud." She said and I just smiled.

We talked a little longer before going to sleep. We were leaving for another city tomorrow and hopefully Allie and Punk could still be friends. I wanted them to be together so bad, because they needed each other.


	30. 3 wks later

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. **

_3 Weeks Later: _

Allie POV

I was introduced on Raw and Phil played his part. The fans responded well to me and I am gaining popularity. Phil and I still only speak when we have to and I don't know what to do anymore. I was so sure I had a real friend and it went downhill fast. I did try to apologize to Phil when we found out that someone had hacked one of his accounts to get the pictures.

I had gotten closer to John and we texted almost every day. He thought it was cool that I was a princess and would ask me random questions about it. I was just glad that no one gave me a hard time about it. Maria was still my best friend and the Hardy's were both on Smackdown, now, so I hung out with them a lot.

We had just flown into Dublin and I was glad to be back in Europe. I loved Europe and it meant that I was closer to my home. We had a show in Dublin tonight, London tomorrow, Paris the next, and then I got to go home. I had invited everyone to the ball and most of them were going to come. Maria was excited to see D and I just wanted to see my family.

Maria's fashion show was the day after our show in Paris and I had gotten the ok to model with her. I was excited and I couldn't wait because she had some awesome clothes.

Maria POV

I was excited to be in Europe and I knew that Allie was too, but I was worried about her. She was still a little sad about Phil not talking to her anymore and now she wasn't really eating. I had noticed it and Jeff had said something about it as well. I didn't know if it was that she really wasn't eating or the clothes she was wearing now. She had changed her wardrobe now that she was on TV more, but she was still conservative.

We got to our suite in Dublin. We were staying in a suite since they booked us wring, plus Allie's body guard needed a little room. I had gotten used to Karl, the body guard, always being around. We dropped our stuff and immediately went to Matt and Jeff's room.

We walked in and Jeff was in the bathroom dying his hair more colors. Matt was watching TV; I sat down with Matt and Al went into the bathroom with Jeff.

Jeff POV

Al was in the bathroom with me, helping me with my hair. I was dying in purple and blue and leaving some blonde. I had this down to an art form and Al usually helped me. She would give me creative ideas and other things to help me. She also helped me with my face paint.

"Hold still." She told me as she was applying the blue color and I was moving on purpose to mess her up.

"Why are you being difficult?" she asked me.

"Cause I wanna be." I told her and she stuck out her tongue at me.

"Hey, let's grab food after the show." I told her and she nodded as she concentrated on my hair.

"You have to eat." I said and she just looked at me.

"I do eat!" she said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Bird food doesn't count." I told her and she just stuck out her tongue at me.

"Look, hold still or I am going to dye your eyebrows." She said. I had never thought of that before and kind of like the idea.

"Cool!" I said and she rolled her eyes.

She finished in time and we had to leave for the arena. She was in a hoodie and large sunglasses because the public knew he here better than in America. We rode in an SUV and Karl walked us all in. We had gotten used to him and he was friends with all of us now. I hugged Al and Maria as they went to get ready.

Matt and I walked into the locker room and Phil was already in there. I knew that Al was upset because they still weren't talking so I went over to him.

"Hey." I said to him and he looked at me.

"Yeah?" he asked me.

"You know Al is still upset that you two aren't talking." I told him and he shrugged. I was annoyed because it was like he didn't care.

"Ok, fine, sorry for thinking you ever cared about her." I said and he stood up and glared at me.

"I did care." He said and I just looked at him.

"What happened?" I asked him. I wanted to know because he had really hurt Al.

"She accused me and then she chose Cena over me." He said and I wanted to smack him.

"She didn't accuse you and she apologized hundreds of times! She also didn't choose Cena, you pushed her to him when you became an ass." I told him and he swung and hit me. I was stunned up I tackled him out of the locked room and into the hall.

Al POV

I was walking with Maria when we saw Jeff and Punk come flying out of the locker room, hitting each other. I just looked at Maria and we tried to separate them when I took an elbow from Jeff right in the nose. I just stumbled back and Jeff ran over to me. He didn't care about Phil anymore, but he wanted to see if I was alright. Matt (Hardy) was beside me and Maria was too. I just wanted Punk to see if I was ok, but he just got up and went back into the locker room.

"Al, are you ok?" Jeff asked me as I wiped the blood away.

"Yeah, I will be fine." I told him and he just hugged me.

Jeff took me to the trainer and they said I was fine with minor bruising. I hugged Jeff and went to get ready for my scene with Punk. I had to shoot a small scene where I wish him luck and he gives me a small kiss. I changed and ran towards his locker room. We filmed the scene fine and the kiss was awkward. He left as soon as we were done and I just trudged towards gorilla position.

"Al?" I heard someone call and turned to see Mark. I knew he was coming, but I didn't think he would be here until Paris. I just hugged him.

"You ok?" he asked me and I nodded. I was glad that he was there, because I had missed him. He had been trying to save his marriage to Sara and they were ok for the moment.

I just sat and talked to him until I had to walk out with Punk. I walked out played my part, held up his hand in victory when he won and then went back to the locker room. I changed and went to find Jeff. I was supposed to help him with his face paint.

Jeff POV

I changed, but I still felt horrible for hurting Al. I hadn't meant to, but I still felt like an idiot anyways. I was just glad that she wasn't mad at me and I was even happier when she came to help me with my face paint.

Punk POV

I finished the match and Al just left me after we got behind the curtain. I had stopped in catering to get some bottled water before going back to my locker room. I wasn't happy that I was sharing with The Hardy's, but I got over it.

I walked in and Al was sitting on the couch painting Jeff's face. They both just ignored me as I walked into the showers. I wanted nothing more than to tell Al I was sorry, but my stupidity wouldn't let me.

I finished my shower and Jeff had already left. Allie was sitting on the couch cleaning up the paint stuff. I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't know what to say. I just watched her and I noticed that she had lost more weight.

I was getting my stuff together when she came out from cleaning the paint brushes. She put them in Jeff's bag and then started for the door. I noticed that she looked a little shaky.

"Al, are you ok?" I asked her and she just looked at me.

"It's Allie." She said and walked out the door. I just sighed as she left. I knew that if I wasn't such as asshole I wouldn't have had this problem.

Allie POV

I wasn't feeling all that great so I went to catering and got some crackers and water. I ate a little and then went back to Maria's dressing room.

"Hey." She said and I smiled.

"You looked beautiful as ever." She said and I was laughing.

"Congrats, on the win, sexy." I told her and she was laughing. She was my best girlfriend and I wouldn't give her up for anything.

We packed all our stuff and waited for Matt and Jeff. We were all going to grab food after we dropped our things at the hotel.

Jeff POV

I finished, got my win, and showered so that we could all leave. We took our stuff back and went to a local pub to eat in. The place was packed because of soccer, but we found a table. Allie was just doing good not to get recognized.

We were eating and Allie wasn't eating very much, but she did eat some. I really wanted to talk to her about it since Maria and I had noticed. We finished eating and we got up to leave when someone spotted Al. I grabbed her hand as we all quickly made a break for the door. Karl was right behind us making sure that no one got to her.

We jumped in the SUV and got back towards the hotel. Karl dropped Maria and Matt off to make it look like Al wasn't staying there. I chose to stay with her instead of going to my room.

"You didn't have to stay." She told me and I just smiled at her.

"I didn't want you to be left alone." I told her.

"I am used to it. Sorry, about tonight. You don't have to go out with me anymore." She said and I laughed at her.

"Al, you are one of my best friends, I don't care that you are a princess." I told her and she smiled.

We were looking at the city as we drove around.

"Jeffy?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"What did you and Punk get in a fight about?" she asked me and I sighed. I had to tell the truth.

"I told him he needed to talk to you, because he was being an ass." I told her and she nodded.

"I still feel bad for hitting you." I said and she just rolled her eyes.

"I am fine!" she said and I just smiled at her.

We kept on talking until we snuck back into the hotel. I made sure that she got to her room before I went to crash in mine.

I walked in and Matt was sitting there.

"You two ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said.

"I found something out and someone has to tell Al." he said and I just looked at him, with concern.

"John, doesn't really care if she is a princess, he just wants her once." She said and I felt myself get really mad.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"You are closer to her, I am telling you." he said and I sighed.

I talked to Matt a little longer before going to bed. I felt for Allie because people really did just want to use her because she was a princess.

**A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. :)**


	31. Unexpected Help

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. **

Maria POV

We all got up the next morning and took a short flight to London. I was glad that we were in London because in two nights I was going to be at the fashion show and I was excited. We got off the plane and Karl escorted Al and I to our rooms. We lay on the bed and crashed because we were so tired. Al and I didn't have to be at the show tonight so we were going to have fun shopping in London. Al was going to take me to the coolest places.

We were lying on our rooms when Matt (Hardy) poked his head in and I waved for him to come in. We had been watching TV when Al fell asleep. Jeff walked over and lay next to Al and I just smiled because they were cute together.

"Hey, come here, I wanted to talk to you about something." Matt said and we stepped out on the balcony of the room.

"Yeah?" I asked him because it looked like something was bothering him.

"I overheard John last night, talking to Randy. They were talking about Al, John just wants to have sex with her. He isn't interested in a relationship." I told Maria and she put her hands over her face in shock.

"We have to tell her." I said and he nodded.

We walked back in and saw Jeff now asleep beside her. They were really cute and of course I got a picture. They were both in hoodies and shorts; Matt was also smiling.

"They would make a cute couple." He said and I nodded.

"Do you two have to go to the show tonight?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"Why don't we all go out?" I asked Matt.

"Sounds good." Al said as she looked at us. She looked over at Jeff and he was smiling.

"Were you even asleep?" Matt asked Jeff.

"Long enough to hear you say we make a cute couple." Jeff said and Matt glared at him.

I needed to talk to Al, Matt wanted me to and she needed to know about John.

"Hey, you two go get ready and we will meet you in 20 in the lobby." I told them and they agreed.

Al POV

I was trying so hard not to laugh at Matt when Jeff told him that we had heard them. I was just glad that they were going with us. Maria got them to leave so that we could get ready.

"Hey, Al?" she asked me as I looked at her.

"Do you still like John?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, but he seems to want to rush everything. I am not looking for a relationship with him." I said and she smiled.

"Good, because Matt overheard him saying he just wanted to have sex with you." she said and I nodded. I was trying not to laugh because I was used to hearing comments like that and they didn't bother me.

"I am used to hearing that; I could tell anyways." I said and she just smiled.

"Good." She said. We were still getting ready. I had decided on jeans and black corset top. Maria was going to wear jeans and a halter top. We were doing our hair and Maria was redoing her makeup.

"I think that you and Jeff are a cute couple." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"We already tried that." I said.

"Yeah, well, maybe he deserves a second chance." She said and I shrugged.

We finally got done and make it to the lobby. Matt and Jeff got down there when we did. Karl was our shadow as we crawled into an SUV to go to Harrods.

Jeff POV

We got to Harrods and got out. We were looking around and I was with Al; Maria was helping Matt pick out some shirts. I was looking with Al for some jeans and other things. We wandered into the shoes and she found a few pair that she liked.

Maria told us that her and Matt were going to be outside and we were finishing up. Karl was a few feet away from us when Al was recognized. I helped her grab her bags as people started to come up to her. Karl couldn't get to her, so I grabbed her hand and we ran for it.

We made it outside and Maria and Matt were already in the SUV. We jumped in and Karl took off. We were breathing really hard and Al look really shaky. I knew she probably got scared because they got really close to her.

"It's ok." I whispered to her as I hugged her. She just clung to me and I realized that she hated being in the spot light. I just rubbed her back as she calmed down.

"You ok?" Maria asked her.

"Yeah, I just haven't had to run from anyone in a long time." She told us.

We made it to a place to eat before Matt and Maria wanted to see a movie. I went to the hotel with Al because she had a lot of bags from earlier. I also wanted to touch up my hair since we rushed yesterday.

"Come on." I told Al as we went to me and Matt's room. I ordered us room service as she got out all the stuff to help me with my hair.

Al POV

I was so glad I was still friends with Jeff and that he didn't mind the drama that came with being a friend. I was getting the stuff from the bag when Jeff walked out without a shirt on; I had seen him a million times without one on. He just looked really good right then; I finally focused on getting the stuff, but I was sure I was blushing.

"Jeff?" I asked him once I got over my own embarrassment.

"Yeah?" he asked me.

"I need an escort to my party; I was wondering if you could be my escort?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Yeah, I can, I will rent a tux." He said.

"Don't worry; I will get you and Matt one." I told him and he laughed.

I helped Jeff finish up his hair and I was having fun just talking with him. We were watching a movie when Jeff fell asleep, so I left him and was going back to my room.

I walked out in the hallway and there was two people waiting to snap my picture.

"Smile, Princess." They were saying and I was trying to run away.

Punk POV

I got off the elevator and saw two people trying to take Al's picture, but she was running away. I felt sorry for her. I walked over to her and pulled her with me into my room. I pushed the guys out of the way and shut the door.

I turned and felt so sorry for her. She was sitting on the floor all curled up in a ball and shaking. I couldn't be mean to her anymore. I walked over, sat down beside her, and pulled her to me.

"I am sorry." I whispered to her as she melted into me. I just held her to me as she stopped shaking and I just kept rubbing her back.

"Sorry, I bothered you." she told me once she calmed down and tried to get up. I wouldn't let her and pulled her back to me.

"Punk, stop…" she was saying when I cut her off with a kiss. I effectively shut her up and I just looked at her once I pulled away.

"I am sorry for being an ass, for being a bad friend, and for everything else I could have done to hurt you." I told her and she just looked at me.

"I am sorry, too." She said and rested her forehead against mine.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." I told her and pulled her closer.

"Can I have my friend back?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, but it will cost ya." I said.

"I will buy you a Pepsi." She said and I was laughing.

"Good, but no, I want to spend time with you tomorrow." I told her and she nodded.

"Thanks for the help." She told me and hugged me again.

"Come on, I will see if they are still out there." I said and we stood up.

I peeked out the door and there were four of them now. I sighed and looked at her; I shook my head and she sighed.

"Just say in here." I told her and she shrugged.

"I couldn't but it wouldn't look good. I will just call Karl." She said and I nodded.

She called him and he said give him 10 minutes. He was going to get rid of them and get her.

"Punk…" she was saying.

"Phil." I corrected her and she smiled.

"Phil, did you miss me?" she asked me.

"I missed you every day and I wanted nothing more than you check on you when Jeff hit you." I told her and she hugged me.

We kept talking until Karl came and got her. I told her that I would see her tomorrow and I was glad. I felt better now that we were back to being friends.

Maria POV

Al walked in with Karl and she was smiling. We told Karl good night and she fell on the bed.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked her.

She told me about everything that had happened and I was just glad that she was ok from the idiots with cameras. I was also glad that she was talking to Phil again. We talked a little longer before falling asleep.

**A/N: Please review!**


	32. Excited

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. ****Please review!**

Jeff POV

I woke up the next morning to someone jumping on my bed. I swatted at them and they just kept doing it. I figures it was Matt and I was so annoyed. I shot up and grabbed them in one motion. I had them pinned to the bed and I realized that the person was too small to be Matt.

"Why do you have to be so damn annoying?" I asked them before looking to see who it was. I realized it wasn't Matt when I felt the person breath. Matt didn't have breast.

_Please don't let it be Al_… I thought because I had used a lot of force and I didn't want to scare her. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Al underneath me. I felt horrible as I pulled her off the bed and she backed away from me. Matt and Maria were at the door and I just looked down as I heard Maria and Al leave the room.

"Nice going, Jeff." Matt mumbled.

"Well, sorry, it's usually you. Why were they in here anyways?" I asked him.

"Al wanted you to come to breakfast before we flew out." Matt said and I sighed.

"Alright, let me get ready." I told him and he sat on the couch while I was in the bathroom. I felt so stupid because I had scared her and didn't mean to. I got ready and we grabbed all our stuff before going to meet them downstairs.

Maria POV

I felt bad for Al when Jeff slammed her to the bed. She just walked out of the room and I went with her. I knew Jeff felt bad, but I would have been scared if I was her. He slammed her down really hard. We got our stuff and went to the lobby.

"You ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"What happened?" Karl asked us, when he heard me ask her that.

"Nothing, it was an accident." She covered and he nodded; he backed away and gave us our space.

"You know it was an accident." I told her and she nodded.

"Yeah, he just scared me." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I would have reacted the same way." I said.

"Put on your hoodie." I said and she looked at her arms. She had red spots on her upper arms and she sighed, but put it on.

We kept talking until Jeff and Matt walked in the lobby. Karl went to get the SUV as they walked over to us. Jeff wouldn't look at Al and I knew that he felt horrible.

We left and we put Jeff and Al in the back on purpose. I knew they needed to talk and I knew they were both stubborn.

Al POV

I was with Jeff in the backseat and he was looking out the window. I reached over and frogged him really good in the arm.

"Oww." He said and looked at me.

"Now we are even." I told him and he laughed.

"I am sorry; I thought you were Matt." He said.

"I can't believe you confused me with him." I said and Matt turned to look at me.

"Don't worry Matty, I still love you." I told him and he smiled.

We were fine as we got breakfast and went to the airport. We were going to be on an hour flight, because they didn't want us driving through the Chunnel.

I was sitting there listening to my IPod when someone poked me. I peeked out form my hoodie to see it was Phil. I pulled the earpieces out and smiled at him.

"Hey." He said.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to grab dinner after the show." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I have to be up early tomorrow for the fashion show." I told him and he smiled.

"Yeah, I have to be there to. Maria is going to have all of us there to cheer for you two." He told me and I laughed at him. I had called D and told him to come. He was going to surprise Maria and I knew that she would be happy. Karl was going to pick him up from the airport tomorrow morning.

We boarded the plane and Phil was sitting with Matt. I was sitting with Jeff and Maria was with Matt. Jeff and I talked the entire way and I was excited. I was so close to going to home and Maria's show was tomorrow.

"Are you glad to go home?" Jeff asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I actually missed it. I wanted away from it so bad, but now I miss it." I told him and he nodded.

"I have those days too, we are going to be in Cameron when we get back; I wanted you to stay a night at my house." Jeff said.

"Cool, if it's not a problem." I told him and he just rolled his eyes.

The plane ride went by fast and I was glad. I didn't care for Paris, but it was a nice city. Maria was so excited when we got there. We took a bus to the hotel and we all went to our rooms. I had gotten so used to sharing with Maria that it would be weird if we didn't.

Maria POV

The show was early tonight and I was glad. I wasn't going to sleep tonight because my show was tomorrow and everyone kept telling me to calm down. I was annoyed at D because he couldn't come, but I knew that I would see him soon enough.

Al and I dropped our bags, grabbed our gear, and left to go to the arena. We rode with Phil, Jeff, and Matt. I missed John (Morrison) because he was out with an injury. I hoped that he came back soon.

"Come on; let's go sit in the arena." Matt said and we all walked into the arena. They were still putting the ring up and we all sat in some seats.

"You need to calm down or you are going to give yourself a heart attack." Jeff told me and I just stuck my tongue out at him. I was glad that my friends were there to support me and that Al was going to be in the show with me.

We just kept talking until we had to go back and get ready.

Jeff POV

I was in the locker room with Matt and Phil. Phil and I were ok now and I was just glad that he was talking to Al again.

"Hey, Punk." I said and he looked at me.

"I wanted to ask ya something." I told him and he nodded.

"Al wanted me to be her escort, but I think she would like it more if it was you." I told him and he just looked at me.

"But she asked you." he said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Trust me, she wants you." I said and he shook his head.

"Just say you will do it." Matt told him.

"Alright, I just don't want her to get mad." He said and I smiled.

Al and Maria came in a few minutes later. Maria was in her ring attire and Al was in a dress. She was going to help me paint my face.

I sat still as she painted my face and I liked how she did it because it looked good. I usually got bored and didn't care half way through.

"Good luck." Al and Maria told me as I got ready to fight against Matt.

Phil POV

I was standing there with Al and Maria as we watched Jeff and Matt. Maria had to go out next and then it was Al and me. Al hugged Maria as she got ready to fight Melina. Jeff and Matt both had to go to the medics.

"You nervous about going home?" I asked her.

"A little; I know my brother will have something negative to say." She said and I looked at her.

"Why?" I asked her.

"It's just my brother." She said and I smiled.

"I know how that goes. My dad could be that way." I told her and she looked at me.

"You are going to come to the ball, right?" she asked me.

"Yeah, once I get a tux." I told her.

"I gotcha one; I just wanted to make sure you were going to come." She said and I laughed.

We were talking when it was our turn to walk out. We got deafening cheers and I knew some of it was because of her. She was well know and very good looking. The people of Europe often voted her in the top 100 and she just didn't care.

The match went well and I had to fake an injury. She was there to help me as we walked back. I was getting a lot of cheers and I was glad that I had a lot of fans. She played her parts perfectly and I was glad that I was in a storyline with her.

Al POV

We did good and the fans were going crazy. The storyline was going to have us kiss in the ring on the next Raw. I walked back stage and went to hang out with Maria while Phil showered and got ready.


	33. Fashion

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. ****Please review!**

Phil POV

I went and got Al before Karl took us into Paris. I didn't know where to eat, but I did want to go to the Eiffel Tower at night. I just hoped that Al wanted to go with me; I really wanted to spend time with her since I had messed up.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked me.

"I have never been to Paris, I was hoping that you would pick." I told her and she just smiled.

"No problem, did you want to go anywhere?" she asked me.

"Can we go to the Eiffel Tower?" I asked her and she smiled again.

"Yeah, let's eat first." She said and I smiled.

We went to a small bistro and we got in with no problem when they realized who she was. They even took us upstairs so that we could sit alone. We were sitting and they brought us champagne.

"Um, just pepsi." She said and the man smiled at her and held up a two, she just smiled and he disappeared again.

"You can drink if you want to." I told her.

"I know I can, but I don't want to. My family drinks and its old." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks for being considerate." I told her.

We just sat there and talked, I didn't read French so she ordered and I was glad she spoke French.

"You are amazing." I told her and she just looked at me.

"I know you prolly hear that all the time, but I am not used to it. I think that most things about you are cool; and Google does nothing for you." I told her and she laughed.

"Thanks, Phil, I think it's awesome that you let people beat you up every night for someone else." She said and I laughed.

We were talking and we could see people downstairs; someone yelled something to us and she responded.

"What?" I asked her.

"Be right back." She said and went downstairs. I didn't know what was going on, but Karl followed her. She came back up a few minutes later holding the cutest little girl.

"She is a fan of yours, but she is too shy to ask you." she told me. I just smiled at the little girl, whose mother was behind Al.

"Come here?" I asked her the little girl and Al told her what I was saying. She came to me and I held her for a few pictures and signed some things.

The mother took the little girl and I waved bye as our food came. Al sat back down and I was amazed that she was world famous, but still took time for the littlest people.

"I hope you don't care." She said.

"No, she was adorable." I told her and she smiled at me.

"She was pretty taken with you." she told me and I laughed.

"I guess, I just hope that I have a kid that is as cute as her." I told her and she looked at me a little shocked.

"What?" I asked her.

"You, CM Punk, Mr. F- bomb, wants kids?" she asked me and I laughed.

"Yes, surprisingly I do." I said.

We were eating and talking; whatever Al ordered me was really good. I was having fun and I was glad that we were talking again.

Allie POV

I was glad that I had gone out with Phil tonight; I was having fun. I knew that he wanted to go to the Eiffel Tower and I was excited to go. I loved the Eiffel Tower.

We left the restaurant and Karl drove us to the Eiffel Tower. We got out and the guards let us in with no problem.

"I think it's closed." Phil said.

"Yeah, but I don't have set hours." I said and he laughed.

We went up to the balcony and we were overlooking the city; I don't care for heights so it was interesting.

"You ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, not a fan of heights." I said and he smiled at me.

He wrapped his arm around me and we stood there and overlooked the city. I was glad that we were talking again, because I had missed him.

"So, are you like most girls and want to be proposed here?" he asked me and I laughed.

"No, I am not like most girls. I don't care where I am proposed to, but I want it to be a special place between me and whoever I marry. I don't need something flashy; I have enough of that at home." I told him and he smiled at me.

"That's cool." He told me and I was showing him places in Paris.

We went back to the hotel and I had just a little time to sleep. I was glad that I had gone out with Phil because we hadn't spent must time together. I fell asleep and got woken back up a little later.

Maria POV

I got up and got Al up so that we could go to the building where my show was. I was so excited because it was fashion week and I had a spot to show my clothes. I was just glad that Al was going to model it with me.

"How was last night?" I asked Al.

"It was good; I am glad that we are talking again." She told me.

"Me too; you two are good friends and it sucked." I said and hugged her.

We got to the show and I was fixing so of the outfits. Al was helping me and I was nervous; Al did a good job of keeping me from bouncing off the walls. I was glad that the guys were going to be watching in the front row and I was glad that no one actually knew that Al was modeling for me. She didn't want to steal my spotlight and I loved her for thinking about her friends.

Al and I were the last models to go out. I was going to wear a black dress and Al was in some jeans and a green top that I had designed. She also was in a hat so that she wouldn't be recognized. We walked and then all my models re-walked the catwalk and I had a standing ovation. I got ready to walk out and I needed a guy.

"Maria, here is your escort." Al said and I turned to see D. I was so excited that I kissed him right there.

"Hi." He said and smiled at me.

I hugged Al before a she walked out with Jeff. I had talked him into walking with her; I walked down with D as people were clapping and cheering. I was so glad that my escort was D because I had missed him.

I got back and I had to give a small interview. I was doing it and they were asking me all kinds of questions. I had Al next to me and they were asking about my models.

"Now who was your top model?" they asked me and I smiled at Al. She was sit wearing her hat and she was covered up.

"Al." I said and pointed at her.

"Are you a wrestler as well?" they asked me and I just nodded.

"Can we get your picture together?" they asked us and I nodded. Al and I were standing there when I pulled her hat off and everyone saw that she was my model. Flashes went off everywhere and I just hugged her.

"Thanks so much for helping me." I told her and she just hugged me.

"Anything for my best friend." She said

We had to do a small interview with the WWE people and then we got ready to leave for Al's.

Jeff POV

I was glad that Maria's show had gone well and Al was good as a model. Maria had her trunks of clothes shipped back to her boutique and we all got into busses to go to Al's.

I was in a limo with Al, Maria, D, Matt (Hardy), and Phil. She was riding in an SUV limo and she wanted us to go with her. Al had invited all of the wrestlers to come, and most of them accepted. I was just excited because she had wanted us to see her house. She was going to stay for a week and all of us in the limo were going to stay with her.

We all fell asleep in the limo. Maria was sleeping on the seat with D, Al was asleep on me, and Phil and Matt were asleep in the floor. I was comfy because I was with Al.

Al POV

I was asleep on Jeff when the driver woke us up and told us that we were almost there. We opened the sun roofs, it had two sun roofs. Jeff, Phil, and me were standing out one and Maria, Matt, and D were out the other one. I was so glad to be home and I heard them all gasp when the palace came into view.

We got to the gates and the door was opened. I was the first one out as the other limos pulled up. Mark and Sara were already at the palace and I just hugged everyone. I introduced my friends to my family and we went inside.

The servants showed everyone where they were staying and I showed Maria, Matt, Jeff, and Phil where they were staying because they were staying in my part of the palace. D already knew where his room was and Maria was next to him.

"Al, this is nice and huge." Jeff said.

"Thanks." I said.

I showed everyone where there rooms were and I had to go meet with my family. D had to come with me because his family was there as well.

**A/N: Please review and let me know that someone still likes this story. **


	34. Brotherly Love

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. ****Please review!**

**Rossi's Lil Devil****- Thanks for the review. **

D POV

I walked with Al into the study. I was also in the family meetings because we were so close. I just hoped that her brother didn't start stuff. Lori immediately hugged her and they sat on the couch with me.

"Welcome home." Her mother said and Allie smiled.

"Why did you come home, again?" her brother asked and we all shot glares at him.

"What? She left so why does she have to come back?" he asked.

"She is back because she is still the princess of this country and your sister." Her father said.

"Please, leave, except for Allie and Brett." Her father said and I felt bad for her. I knew this would end in a fight and I didn't want her to be by herself.

I walked out of there and went to Maria's room. I found Maria, Jeff, and Phil all in the room.

"Where is Al?" Jeff asked.

"She is in there with her dad and brother." I told them.

"Why is that bad?" Phil asked.

"She and Brett do not get along." I told them.

"She said he always looks down on her." Maria said and I nodded.

Allie POV

I was in there with my father and my brother. I knew that Dad was happy for me but Brett was another story.

"You will be nice to your sister." He told Brett.

"No, she left for a stupid job." He said.

"It was my dream. You have a dream to run this country and I support it, so why cant' you do that for mine?" I asked him.

"Cause yours is stupid; you are a Princess and you work for sweaty, stupid, and fake people." He said. I was annoyed because he was talking about my friends, real friends.

"They aren't fake." I told him.

"No, you're right, they are just stupid. Oh, and you know why you care about my dream, it's because it means you're off the hook." He said. I was livid and my dad knew it.

"Brett, shut up, your sister has humility and shows that she is a good person by humbling herself and actually working for something." Dad told him and I just smirked.

"I work…" he was saying.

"Yeah, on ass kissing." I said and Dad just smiled at me and then tried to look serious.

"Don't talk to your brother that way." He said and I just rolled my eyes.

"You are nothing but an anorexic, weak, sad excuse of a person." Brett said and I had taken enough.

I reached back and punched him right across the face. He was so stunned and fell over; I just walked out. I got out the doors and turned to look at him.

"I must not be too weak." I said and Dad just motioned for me to go.

I walked out and D, Jeff, Maria, and Phil were waiting on me. I just smiled at them and we went back to my room. D and I walked in, but everyone else stopped and looked around.

"I am going to change." I said and walked towards my clothes.

"Can I borrow something?" Maria asked and I nodded.

Maria POV

We walked into Al's clothes and it was two floors. I was in shock and she was laughing at me.

"Come on." She said.

We put on sweats and t-shirts. The weather was little cold, so I was glad that Al had let me borrow some sweats. We all were laying on her bed and watching a movie when the doors flung open.

"Come here now!" her brother yelled at her and we all sat up in surprise.

"What?" she asked as she walked towards him.

I could tell that Jeff, D, and Phil were there in case something went wrong. They both didn't look happy. She was standing there when her brother slapped her right across the face. Al tackled him and they were rolling around on the ground fighting each other.

Jeff, Phil, and D ran over to pull them apart as guards came to help as well. D and a guard were holding back Brett, Phil was holding Al, and Jeff was in between them so that they were separated.

"You bitch; you are not a princess you are just a mistake." Brett yelled at her.

Phil let Al go and Jeff moved as she got one more good punch and broke his nose. She turned and walked back into her room. I was waiting for D when he dropped Brett and the gaurds helped him up.

"You are an ass." D told him and walked back into Al's room. We all walked in and D was going to shut the door, but Al's mom, Sara, and Mark came into the room.

"Are you ok?" Al's mom asked her.

"I will be." She mumbled.

"Please don't worry about your brother." Her mom said and Al looked like she was about to cry.

"He is just jealous, Rusty, don't worry about it." Mark told her and Sara hugged her.

"Come on, let's go. She needs to be with her friends." Mark told everyone and Al just hugged him. I knew that she thought of him as her other father.

Al walked into her bathroom and shut the door; we all just looked at each other.

"Let me." I told them and walked into the bathroom.

Al was sitting in the floor and crying. I felt horrible for her and she was probably embarrassed; I just sat next to her as she cried.

"You ok?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"He always does this to me." She said and I got some Kleenexes.

"You got the upper hand." I told her and she laughed.

"I hope I broke his nose." She said.

"I am pretty sure that you did." I told her and she smiled.

We were talking and she calmed down.

"Sorry about taking up your time with D." she said.

"Don't even; if it wasn't for you I wouldn't know him." I told her and she smiled.

"I think that you have some admirers." I told her and she looked at me strange.

"Jeff and Phil." I said.

"Both just good friends." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Look, Al, I know you are still whatever about dating, but they are both great guys." I told her.

"Ria, I don't want to date for this reason." She said and I didn't get it.

"What reason?" I asked her.

"Because I am a princess; I will prolly just marry whoever bids the highest. I can't ruin someone's life because of this." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Look, it's a good reason, but your heart is probably disagreeing with you. I think that you should just follow it." I told her.

"Yeah, cause Matt was a great decision." She said and I laughed.

"Look, I didn't say it was always right, but still other than pain you don't have much to lose." I told her and she smiled.

Al POV

I was glad that Maria was here to help me. I finally stood up and looked in the mirror. I groaned at the sight. My hair was messed up, make-up was nonexistent, black streaks from crying, a great black eye, and a busted lip. I really looked like a princess; all I needed was the tiara.

"You look fine." Maria said and handed me a cloth.

"Yeah, like a real princess." I said and laughed.

I cleaned up and we walked out. I was sore from rolling around on the ground and it just now hit me. D, Jeff, and Phil were sitting on the bed, waiting for us.

"You ok?" D asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I am good." I told them.

"Rusty?" Mark called as he stuck his head in the door and we all looked at him.

"You're dad wants to talk to you." he said and I sighed.

I trudged into my dad's study and sat down. Dad turned and looked at me.

"I am not going to tell you that you were right for hitting him, but I can tell you that I am proud of you." he said and smiled.

"Is he ok?" I asked Dad.

"Yeah, he will be, you broke his nose." Dad said and I smiled.

"A princess shouldn't hit people." Mom said coming into the room, but she was smiling as well.

"I learned my lesson." I said and hugged her.

"We set up the pool and everything for your guest and friends. The ball is in two nights." Mom said and I smiled. I was just glad we had an indoor pool since it was cold outside.

"Good, I am glad I got to come home for a few days." I told them.

"Well, we go you a present, something that you can take with you on the road." Mom said and I looked at her.

"It's in that box." She said and I turned to see a box in the corner. I opened it to find a little grey and white kitten; I picked it up and held it next to me.

"Thanks, it's the perfect traveling partner." I told them.

I talked to them for a few minutes before Dad and Mom left to have dinner. They were going to eat with Shane and Vince.

Phil POV

I was sitting in Al's room waiting for her to come back; Jeff was showering, Maria and D had decided to walk around. I was watching TV when she came in and she looked beautiful.

"Hey." I told her and she sat beside me.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said and I heard the kitten purr and looked down.

"New Friend?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Mom and Dad got me a traveling partner." She said and I smiled.

"What's its name?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Don't know yet." She said and I smiled at her.

"What about Jack?" I asked her and she looked at me funny.

"It's a girl." She said and I laughed.

"Fine, you pick." I said and she looked at the cat for a second and then smiled.

"I am going to name you Em." She said and I just looked at her.

"Interesting." I told her and she smiled.

"Nice moves earlier." I told her and she laughed.

"Yeah, well, I didn't hang around you all and not learn something." she said and I just smiled at her.

We were sitting there talking and playing with Em when everyone came back in the room.

"So, do we ever get a tour?" Jeff asked, while he was playing with Em.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." She said and we were all laughing at her.

**A/N: Please review and let me know that someone still likes this story. **


	35. Feelings?

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. ****Please review!**

**Kayla Smiley, Rossi's Lil Devil, & SoapFanTracy- Thanks for the reviews. **

Phil POV

We walked around the palace with Al and we saw everything. The place was huge, there were servants everywhere, and I knew that I was going to get lost. We found the other superstars and we all decided to go eat dinner.

"Come on." Al said and we all walked into a large dining room; there were maybe 20 of us that had come to the palace with Al. We all ate whatever we wanted and were having fun.

"What do you do for fun here?" Adam asked Al.

"There is the indoor pool, movie theater, video games, gym, and a few other things." She said and we were all just shocked.

"Let play volleyball in the pool." Rey suggested and we all agreed.

Al showed us where the pool was, told us where swimsuits were if we needed them, and where to change. We all changed and met back in the pool. Maria, Al, Trish, and Kelly were the only girls that were with us. I knew that most of the divas, except for Candice, didn't like Al because she was a princess. Al didn't care because she had her friends; she wasn't worried about anyone else.

The guys were all changed and waiting in the pool. We were talking when the girls walked out and everyone was looking at them. I was looking at Al; she looked amazing. We finally stopped drooling and split into teams. A few people weren't playing, and the rest of us got ready to play.

"Princess?" a servant called before we started and she walked over to him.

"You're mother wants to remind you that you have a lunch meeting tomorrow." He told her.

"Please, get me up two hours before it starts, and have a few outfits picked out." She said and he walked away. She turned around and gave us a look.

"Not fun?" John asked her.

"Never." She said.

"Come on, you are on my team." I told her.

Jeff, Al, Maria, John and me were all on a team. Dave, Matt (Hardy), Rey, Trish and D were on the other team. Adam, Mark, Sara (Mark's wife), Cody, Kelly, Kofi, Shad and Ron (R-Truth) were sitting on the edge of the pool cheering us on.

"Are you having fun?" she asked me as we were playing.

"Yeah, you?" I asked her and she nodded.

Al POV

We played volleyball for awhile and we called it a tie since we couldn't decide who won. I showed everyone back to their rooms and everyone showered. Maria, D, Jeff, Matt, and Phil all came back to my room once they had showered.

We were all watching a movie when D carried a sleeping Maria to his room, Matt went to bed, Jeff fell asleep next to me, and Phil was still as awake as I was.

"Let me take him to his room." I told Phil.

"I can go to bed, if you are fixing to." He said.

"I am not sleepy yet, you can stay." I told him and he nodded.

"Jeff." I said and he looked at me.

"Come on, I am going to help you to your room." I told him and he got up. I slid an arm around his waist as he put an arm around my shoulder.

I walked him to his room and helped him to his bed.

"Night, Jeff." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Night, beautiful." He said and I walked back to my room. Phil was still sitting on the couch and I was laughing at Em who was attacking him.

"Come on, the bed is comfy." I told him and he picked Em up and laid on the bed. I laid on the bed and Phil was my pillow.

"You have an awesome house." He said and I was laughing.

"Thanks, I think." I said and he just smiled at me.

We were talking as Em fell asleep on Phil's stomach and we were watching TV.

Phil POV

We were watching TV when Al fell asleep on my chest. I was so comfy and I didn't want to move. Al was drapped across me and she seemed comfy; I didn't want to wake her up.

I slowly started to move and she held me tighter.

"Just sleep in here; I like my pillow." She mumbled and I just smiled. I turned off the TV and fell asleep.

Al POV

I was woken up the next morning by a servant and they seemed shocked at Phil was sleeping.

"Princess, it's time to get up." They said and I nodded.

"I need some food for me and Phil and cat food for Em; also I need food delivered to all guest, please." I told her and she nodded.

I disappeared in the bathroom and washed up. I came back out and Phil was asleep, curled up with Em; I just smiled as I sat back down on the bed. He was still in shorts and he looked cute when he was asleep. I was watching him and tracing the tats on his arm as I watched him. I knew I had to wake him up and I hope that he had slept good since he was my pillow.

"Phil…" I said and he didn't move.

"Phil…" I said a little louder and still nothing.

I poked him and he jumped a little; I had an idea. I started to tickle him and he was moving to get away from me. He finally grabbed me and pinned me to the bed. He was awake and smiling at me.

"You aren't easy to wake up." I told him and he just rolled his eyes.

"You know there are nicer ways." He said.

"I tried, hurry up and clean up. I got food coming." I told him and he smiled at me.

He disappeared into the bathroom and I turned the TV on. I was watching CNN when Phil sat on the couch with me.

"I hope you slept good." I told him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I hope I was a good pillow." He said and I was laughing.

"You were ok." I told him and he acted hurt. He was trying to tickle me and he got pinned down on the couch.

"I win." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you win?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Not important; I just won." He said and I was laughing.

Phil POV

I had Al pinned to the couch after a tickle fight; I had won. I was looking at her and she was perfect; I wanted to kiss her, but I couldn't. I didn't want to be a distraction or another problem. I knew that she had enough as it was with being a princess; I just wanted to be the friend that she turned to every time she needed someone.

I pulled her off the couch as the door opened. The food was brought in and we started to eat. She was watching CNN and eating, but she was beautiful. I wanted to tell her, but I chose not to say anything.

"Allie, you have to get ready." A servant said as they came in.

"Do I need to leave?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"Your outfits are in the closet, please remember this is a semi-formal luncheon." She told Al.

I just watched TV and Al came out a few minutes later in a black skirt, a green shirt, and black heels.

"Can you help me?" she asked me and I took the necklace from her. I put it on and she turned to face me; I just smiled at her.

"How do I look?" she asked me.

"You look…very nice." I told her and she smiled.

"Talk to me while I do my hair?" she asked me and I nodded.

I was sitting on the counter in her bathroom as she curled her hair and applied a light coat of make-up.

"Um, will you help me tonight?" she asked me and she seemed nervous about asking me.

"Yeah, what's tonight?" I asked her.

"I have to practice walking down the stairs for tomorrow's ball. I would ask Jeff, but I want to spend time with you." she said and I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I can do that." I told her and she smiled.

"Princess, come on." Someone yelled for her and she look sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I left so I wouldn't have to do stuff like this." She said and started to walk away.

I was following her out of the bathroom and she turned around and looked at me.

"What?" I asked her as she leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks." She said and walked away.

I finally walked to my room and showered. I met Maria, D, Jeff, and Matt in the hallway. D and Maria were going to town; they invited us and a few of us accepted.

I kept thinking about Al the entire time we were going ito town. I knew that she wasn't happy, but she had to do things like this.

"Hey, I have to help Al practice tonight, but do you think that you could all come in there while we do it. She isn't having fun doing the princess thing." I told them and they all agreed.

Maria POV

I was having fun with D and I could tell that Phil had something on his mind. I had seen him long enough and known him long enough that he was thinking about something. D, Jeff, and Matt were trying on clothes and Phil was just looking around.

"What's on your mind?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Is it Al?" I asked him and he sorta smiled.

"I can tell you like her and you need to tell her." I told him.

"I don't want to be in the way." He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Trust me you won't; she may not come out and say it , but you are special to her. She hated the 3 weeks you two didn't talk and I know that she feels something for you." I told him and he looked down.

"I don't know." He said.

"Look, buy her something small that she can wear tomorrow night at the ball, but give it to her because its for her not because she is the princess." I told her and he looked at me.

"Really?" he asked me.

"Yes, Phil, show her you care. You remember when we were dating and you bought me that small ruby necklace?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said, confused.

"I loved it because when you gave it to me you told me it was because I was just me." I told him and he nodded.

"Help me?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Oh, don't tell Al, but I am walking her down tomorrow. She asked Jeff, but he thinks that she wants me to instead." He told me and I smiled. I was glad that Jeff had done that; Jeff knew that him and Al would always just be friends.

I told them where we were going and I went with Phil to a jewelry store. We were looking around and he had no idea what to get her.

"What do you get for the girl who has everything?" he asked me.

"Something simple and something that sticks out to you." I told him and he nodded.

"Oh, I like this." He said and I looked at what he was pointing at; it was beautiful. He had found a small ring with emeralds set into the band. I was glad because she was going to be wearing a green dress tomorrow night.

"It's perfect." He said and bought it for her. He just hoped that he got the right size and that she would like it.

Al POV

I was driving back from the luncheon and saw Phil, D, Maria, Jeff, Matt, Adam, and Kelly walking through the town.

"Please stop." I said and my mother just looked at me.

"I am going to join my friends." I told her and she smiled.

"Which one do you like?" she asked me and I looked at them.

"Phil." I admitted.

"See you back at the palace." Mom said and I hugged her.

She would have never let me do this, but since I had been away and found out who I was she didn't have a problem. I got out and Karl was with me as I walked up behind Jeff and pinched his ass. He turned around and was laughing when he realized it was me.

I hugged everyone and we were walking around.

"What are you going to do?" D asked me.

"I think I want to ride." I told him and he smiled.

"You all want to go back and ride 4 wheelers?" D asked them.

We all agreed, but we needed lunch first.

"Al, do you want to go to the normal?" D asked me and I nodded.

We walked down a back street and down past the street level to an underground restaurant. I wanted to have fun.

**A/N: Please review and let me know that someone still likes this story. **


	36. Phil's feelings

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. ****Please review!**

**Esha Napoleon & Kayla Smiley- Thanks for the reviews. **

D POV

We walked down to the restaurant and it was so good to be back with Al. We used to come here after football (soccer) games and just hang out. The owner was so glad to see us as soon as we walked in. He just hugged Al and they talked for a minute. The gauds that were with Al sat down because they knew the place really well and wasn't too worry about other people getting to her.

The pizzas came and we were all eating. Everyone was enjoying the food and Al was happy. I was feeding Maria little pieces and realized that I owed Al a whole lot for introducing me to her. I was happy, but now I just had to get Al and Phil together. I knew they were perfect for each other and I knew that they wouldn't ever act on it themselves. Maria had told me about the ring Phil had bought her and I was just glad they were talking again.

We finally left to go back to the palace. I knew that Al was excited to ride 4 wheelers and I wanted to ride with her. I knew that Mark would probably ride with us.

Al POV

We got back and changed; I was excited. Mark, Sara, Phil, D, Maria, Matt, Jeff, John, and I were all going to ride 4 wheelers. I knew that Mark and Sara would double, Maria and D would double, and I wasn't sure about everyone else.

I walked out in jeans and a t-shirt; it was nice to be able to walk around and not be dressed up. I threw my hair up in a messy ponytail as I met everyone in the hall way. I just smiled because we were all in jeans and t-shirt; no one had on make up or anything that looked like we cared.

We walked to the building where the 4-wheelers were and got helmets. We also go 4-wheelers and took off in the open fields around the palace. I felt free when I was riding out here, until I caught a glimpse of the guards riding in jeeps a few hundred feet away.

We rode for a long time and were having so much fun. I took them down trails and through the fields. We were riding when the 4-wheeler Phil had ran out of gas; so I let him double with me. I kind of like the feeling of his arms wrapped around my waist. We rode for a long time before deciding to go back. I didn't want to go back, but it was getting dark so we needed to go back.

"I'm hungry." Maria said and I just looked at them.

"Go ahead and eat; I will be there in a minute. I need to see my father." I told them.

I was walking away when D pulled me aside and I looked at him.

"Don't start this again." He said and I looked at him.

"I am eating; I promise." I told him and he looked at me. He pulled me into a hug and smiled at me.

"It's going to be ok; you will have fun tomorrow night." He said and I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, D." I said and he walked away.

I walked to my father's study and went in to find my dad and my mom watching TV.

"Hey." I told them and they both hugged me.

I talked to them for a few minutes about tomorrow night and I was just glad that it was almost over and I had the rest of the week to do nothing. I left a little later to go practice with Phil; I was so glad I didn't actually live in the palace anymore.

I changed into sweat and a tank top, grabbed a pair of heels, and went to find everyone. They were all hanging out in the theater.

"Hey." Jeff said and I sat on his lap. We were all talking and I needed to practice.

"You ready?" Phil asked and I nodded.

Everyone was going to come with me; since Maria had to be introduced as well. We walked to the main staircase and they were all shocked at how big it was. I was trying not to laugh and D was laughing at Maria's reaction.

We turned on a radio and I slipped on my heels; Maria got a pair and put them on as well.

"Um, this is not what I expected." Maria said and I was laughing.

"You will be fine." I told her and she just nodded.

"Come on, Al, we can show her how it goes." D said and we walked upstairs.

I took D's arm and we glided down the stairs.

"It's easy." I told Maria.

"Falling is easy too." She said and we were laughing at her.

Phil POV

I watched Maria and D practice walking down the stairs and then Al pulled me up there.

"Jeff, watch." She told me and I was laughing.

We walked up and down the stairs a few times so that she could get comfortable with the shoes she was going to wear. We were all at the bottom and she was laughing about D trying to dance when he pulled her up with him and they were dancing. We were all laughing at them, until D and Maria were going somewhere. Matt, Jeff, and Kelly were going to watch a movie and I was still sitting with Al on the stairs.

"You going to be ok tomorrow night?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I will be better when it gets over with." She said and I smiled at her.

"You going to save me a dance?" I asked her and she looked at me a little confused.

"Yeah, if you want one." She said and I nodded.

"Come on, let's go." She said.

"Where?" I asked her.

"Somewhere." She said and I nodded.

She changed shoes and we went up four flights of stairs. I didn't even know that the palace was that big. We walked up to the top and down a long hall; she opened the door and we walked into a room that looked as if it hadn't been touched in years.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"You would call it the attic." She said and I nodded.

"The stars are pretty up here." She said and pointed up. The room had a skylight and you could see the stars perfectly.

"Lay down." She said and I realized there was an old bed right where the skylight was and she was laying on it.

I laid down next to her and she snuggled up to me. We were watching the stars and the only noise was our breathing.

"I come here to think." She said and I just smiled. She was letting me in again and I was glad that everything was finally getting back to normal.

"It's peaceful." I told her and she smiled.

We were laying there and I was enjoying just being near her. I realized it was a little colder up here than it was in other parts of the palace; I pulled her over to me and she laid her head on my chest.

"You are comfy to lay on." She said.

"Don't worry; I will always be your pillow." I told her and she sighed.

"What?" I asked her.

"It's soothing to hear your heart." She said and I ran my hand through her hair.

"How long is your dad going to let you wrestle until you have to come back?" I asked her.

"Two years." She said and I could hear slight sadness in her voice.

"Is there any way you can stay?" I asked her.

"If I find love; it's hopeless." She said and I laughed.

"Why is it hopeless?" I asked her.

"No guy wants my problems." She said and I knew why she said that.

"I am sure that some guy does." I told her and she looked at me.

"Who?" she asked me and poked me in the ribs; I jumped. She was giggling and started to tickle me.

"Stop." I said and she just kept going.

"Fine, you will be sorry." I said and I pinned her to the bed. I was tickling her and she was squirming in the worst way. I could feel her breast rubbing against my chest, she was grinding her hips in a bad way, and she was making it hard for me not to want her.

"Please stop." She was begging me.

I finally stopped and looked at her as she tried to catch her breath. She looked perfect and she had no idea what she was doing to me. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to kiss her.

Al POV

I was underneath Phil and we were looking at each other. I was catching my breath after he was tickling me and his hazel eyes were staring into my eyes. I licked my lips, unconsciously, and I wanted to kiss him.

He slowly lowered his lips until they brushed against mine. I wrapped my arms around him to bring him closer as he ran his hand up and was tracing my ribs. I couldn't get enough of Phil; he was intoxicating to me. We were fighting for dominance in the kiss as he moved over and flipped us over. I was straddling Phil and he had his hands on my hips. I didn't care to be like this because I wasn't close enough to him. I broke the kiss and just looked at him; he was trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry, Al, I didn't mean to." He said and I sighed. I didn't want to hear that come from him; I wanted him to want to kiss me.

I just got up and started to walk away. Phil ran and caught me before I made it out of the room and pulled me to him. I was struggling against him. I didn't want to deal with being rejected right now.

"Stop." He said.

"Please, let me go, I don't know why I thought you actually want to kiss me." I whispered.

Phil POV

She thought I didn't want to kiss her. I was a little hurt by what she said and I felt bad for what I had said. I didn't want to give her the wrong impression, but I had. I turned her to face me and saw tears in her eyes; I felt like an ass.

"Let me go." She said and I pushed her up against the wall and pulled her chin up so that she would look at me. I leaned in closer to her and she just looked at me.

"I do want to kiss you." I whispered and brushed my lips across hers.

"I want to kiss you every day." I whispered and placed another small kiss on her lips.

"I want to kiss you, too." She whispered and I was happy.

I brought my lips to hers as her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me as close as she could. I had my hands on her hips and I was doing everything I could not to run my hands on her perfect body.

We finally pulled apart and just looked at each other.

"Al, will you be my girlfriend?" I whispered to her and she just nodded.

"Good. I wasn't going to take no." I said and kissed her again.

"Come on." She said and took my hand. We went back to her room and were lying on the bed watching TV. She was playing with Em and I remembered I wanted to give her the ring.

"Um, Al?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"I got you something." I told her and she gave me a confused look.

"Close your eyes." I told her and she closed her eyes.

"I got you this because you are my best friend, not because you are a princess." I told her and put the small box in her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at it.

"You got me a box." She said and I was laughing.

"Very funny, open it." I told her and she did. She smiled at the sight of the ring and I hoped that she liked it.

"You like it?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"I love it." She said and kissed me.

She took it out and slipped in on her ring finger on her right hand.

"Thank you." she said and pulled me into a kiss. I never realized I would like kissing someone so much.

**A/N: Please review and let me know that someone still likes this story. **


	37. Ball

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. ****Please review!**

**Kayla Smiley- Thanks for the review!**

Phil POV

I stayed in Al's room until she fell asleep and carefully left to go to my room. I was walking down the hall when I bumped into Maria; I must have had a large smile on my face.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked me.

"Al." I said and I just looked at her.

"Are you two a couple?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yay!" she said and hugged me.

"I am going to tell D." she said and I just smiled as I walked to my room.

I showered and fell asleep with a large smile on my face. I couldn't wait to see how beautiful she looked tomorrow at the ball.

Al POV

I woke up the next morning to Maria jumping on the bed and I just looked at her.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked her.

"You and Phil." She said and I smiled.

"Yeah." I said and she was laughing at me.

"Come on, get up. We gotta eat and then get our nails done." She said and I finally got up.

"I think you are more excited about tonight than I am." I said.

"I am meeting D's parents." She said and I just smiled.

"They will love you." I said and hugged her.

I got up and showered. We were eating with D, Jeff, Matt, and Phil this morning. Jeff and Matt were already up, so Ria went to get D and I went to get Phil.

I walked into his room and I smiled at the sight of him sleeping. He was so cute and he was snoring quietly. I walked over and sat on the bed next to him. Em got out of my arms and jumped on Phil. I watched as she meowed at him a couple of time and nothing happened.

I picked her up and sat her in the floor; I jumped on the bed and Phil sat straight up. He glared at me, but smiled when he saw it was me.

"Come on, breakfast." I said and pulled on him.

"Wait, Al, give me a minute." He said and I pulled him some more.

"You can eat in shorts." I said and pulled him one more time and he stood up. The sheet fell off and I realized he was naked. I turned around shocked and I felt horrible.

"Sorry." I said and ran out of the room. I felt so stupid and horrible because I didn't listen.

Phil POV

I sighed as she left the room. I knew that she didn't mean to, but I knew that she felt bad. I put some shorts and a t-shirt on before picking up Em and walking to the upper kitchen.

I sat Em down near her food before sitting next to Al, she wouldn't look at me.

"Morning." I told everyone and we started eating.

"You ready for today?" D asked Al as she pushed her food around.

"Yeah, just nervous." She said and I gently placed my hand on her leg, but she moved her leg. I sighed and knew I needed to tell her I wasn't mad.

"Where are we getting out nails done?" Maria asked her.

"A small boutique in the city and we will probably get our hair done here." She said to Maria and she nodded.

We all ate and Maria went with Al to get changed. I went with D, Jeff, and Matt to play games in another part of the palace.

Maria POV

I knew that something was up with Al and I wanted to talk to her.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"No, I think Phil is made at me." She said.

"How?" I asked her.

"I tried to wake him up, I pulled him out of the bed, but he wasn't wearing clothes so I saw more than I needed to." She said and I just smiled at her.

"I doubt he is mad at you." I said and she looked at me.

"Really?" she asked me and I hugged her.

"Yeah." I said.

We left with Sara, Trish, Kelly, Lori (sister-in-law), and Al's mother to get our nails done. I was having fun because they were all very nice to hang out with. We all got French-tips and decided to go back to the palace to get our hair done.

"Come on." She told me when we got back and she took me to the ballroom.

"We are going to be in here tonight." She said and I was looking around, amazed. The room was beautiful.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah, now come on, we gotta get our hair done." She said and I just laughed as she rolled her eyes. She didn't like playing dress up and if I was her, I wouldn't like it either.

Al POV

Maria and I went to get our hair done and we got them done in different ways. Maria got her hair curled and left it down. I got mine curled and partially pulled up. We both liked it and now we had to get ready. I only knew my dress was green and Maria's was blue, but I didn't know anything else about them.

We got them and put them on and I loved my dress. I had a corset top with a flowing, but not poufy skirt, it came down to the floor, and the corset was laced up with black ribbon. Maria had on a one shoulder, tighter, floor length dress, and it had black ribbons braided through the skirt of the dress.

"I love these." I told her and hugged her.

"Really?" she asked me.

"Yes, we look amazing!" I told her.

"Come on, I want you to see something." She said and motioned for her to follow me.

Maria POV

Al took me through back hallways, in and out of rooms I didn't know connected, and down a lot of stairs. We came to a room that had two guards in front of it and they let her in.

"Come on, we still have to get one more thing." She told me and I looked at her.

We walked into a dark room and I realized that it was the jewelry room. I looked around in amazement as I saw all kind of jewelry.

"Pick something out to wear tonight." She said and I just looked at her.

"Go on." A voice said from behind us and I turned to see Al's mom, Lori, and Sara.

"We have everything, but I think I know what will look good on you." Sara said.

I watched as she got a set of diamond and sapphire earrings and a sapphire necklace. I tried them on and loved it.

"Thank you for letting me wear these." I told Al and hugged her.

"You're welcome, we have to make D think you are the only firl in the room." She said and we all laughed.

"I think he already does that." Al's mother said.

I was helping Sara and Al was picking out a necklace and earring to wear. They had so much jewelry and I was amazed at how heavy some of it was.

"Allie, where did you get the ring?" her mother asked her.

"Phil gave it to me." She said and we all smiled.

"Are you two together, yet?" Lori asked her and she blushed.

"Yes." I said for her and they were all laughing.

"Wait, Allie and Lori, come here." Her mother said and they walked back there.

They came out wearing small tiaras and everyone looked amazing.

"Come on, we have to be upstairs." Her mother said and we all walked upstairs.

Phil POV

We were all in our tuxes, everyone was downstairs, and I was upstairs with D.

"You are walking Al down?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I am just glad that you two are together." He said and I smiled.

"Me too, I know that Al is glad you are with Maria." I said and he smiled.

We kept talking and D had to go out to walk Maria down. I was taken to the back where I was going to walk with Al. I walked back there and she turned to see me.

"What are you doing back here?" she asked me.

"Jeff got cold feet." I said and she smiled at me.

"I am glad it's' you." she said and we softly kissed.

"I am sorry about this morning." She said.

"Don't worry about it; I'm not." I said and she smiled.

"You look beautiful." I told her and she blushed.

"Rusty?" Mark called and she turned to hug him.

"You look beautiful." He told her and she just smiled at him.

"Phil, it's about time." He told me and I just smiled.

I watched as Mark and Sara walked out, Brett and Lori, and then it was our turn.

Al POV

I wasn't so nervous since Phil was next to me. I felt normal and I felt like we were the only two people in the crowd.

D POV

I was at the bottom with Maria and she had done great.

"You were perfect and you look beautiful." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Al helped me a lot." She said and I smiled.

We were all standing there when they announced Allie and we looked up. She looked beautiful and they made a cute couple. I could hear people all around us saying how beautiful she looked and wondering who Phil was.

"I am glad he walked her down." Jeff said and I just smiled at him.

"Yeah, they make a cute couple." Matt said and we were all just smiling and watching them.

They got to the bottom and stood next to us. I just hugged her and then Maria hugged her; we watched as her parents came down the stairs and were announced.

"What now?" Maria asked us.

"We dance." I said and she was laughing at us.

Al POV

I was just glad the worst was almost over; I still have to talk to a bunch of people.

"The worst it almost over." Phil told me and I just smiled at him.

I was pulled away, quickly, and I was talking to everyone. I hadn't even danced yet, but I got my opportunity when I danced with my father, brother, Mark, and D. I was so tired of being in the room and I was about to walk out of the patio, but someone grabbed my arm; it was Phil.

"You owe me this dance." He said and I smiled.

I walked with him onto the dance floor. Maria and D, Mark and Sara, Trish and John, and Kelly and Jeff were all dancing nearby. We started to dance to a slow song when I realized what the song was.

"Did you?" I asked him and he smiled.

"I remembered." He whispered and I just leaned on him as we danced together to "I'll Be". I was so happy that he was there with me and that he was mine.

"Thanks, Phil." I whispered and he smiled at me.

"Anything for my princess." He said and I just kissed him.

**A/N: Please review and let me know that someone still likes this story. **


	38. Gash

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. ****Please review!**

**Kayla Smiley, Esha Napoleon, Vannessa, Rossi's Lil Devil, Jun6293 – Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them coming! **

Allie POV

I danced with Phil, Mark, John, and a few other people. I was so tired by the time most the people were leaving. Maria had met D's parents and I was just hoping that they liked her. I was standing beside Phil when D came up and motioned me to come to him.

"You look great." He said and I hugged him.

"How did it go?" I asked him.

"Good, but they are comparing her to someone." He said and I sighed.

"Your dad still holds out hope?" I asked him and he nodded.

"He thinks you would make the best daughter-in-law." He said and we were laughing.

"Just go have fun with Maria." I told him and he smiled.

We walked back and I hugged Maria before they disappeared to go to D's house. I walked back over and I realized it was really late. A bunch of the other wrestlers were already gone to their rooms, D left with Maria, and I wanted to go to my room.

"Come on." I whispered to Phil and took his hand.

We left as I walked through the secret passages and we made it back to my room.

"I am so lost." He said and I laughed at him.

We walked into my room and the radio was playing softly, but the lights were off. I looked out and saw the full moon and walked towards the balcony.

Phil POV

I watched as Al was graceful as she walked towards the balcony. I could see the moon shining on her and she was beautiful. I heard the radio playing softly and turned it up as "Fools Rush In" started to play. I walked over to her and gently pulled her to me.

"Let me have the last dance." I whispered to her as she slowly started to sway to the music. I loved the feeling of having her so close and being able to do this. The song ended and she looked up at me; I leaned down and placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips.

"You look tired." I told her and she nodded.

"Let me help you." I told her and she looked at me.

"Al, I promise I will not do anything until you are comfortable, and you have to tell me the moment you are uncomfortable." I whispered to her and she looked at me.

"I know you have a promise ring on for a reason." I told her and she was chewing on her bottom lip.

"I will understand if it's too much for you." she whispered and I knew that she thought every guy would cheat on her like Matt did.

"Al, I have waited forever to tell you I like you; I can wait for the rest of you." I told her and she just looked at me.

I ran my thumb over her bottom lip and she stopped chewing on it. I gently kissed her and she smiled at me.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Now come, you look tired and uncomfy in your dress." I told her and she nodded.

She turned around and I untied her corset and I saw her back; I realized how skinny she really was and I wondered if she had really been eating.

"I will be right back; I'm going to change." I told her and she nodded.

I went to my room and changed; I kept thinking about maybe she wasn't really that skinny, but it was the dress.

Al POV

I changed into sweats and a tank top. I had just laid down when Phil came back in carrying Em. I took Em as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"Thanks for walking me down tonight." I told him and he leaned over and kissed me.

"Anytime." He said and I smiled.

We were watching TV and I was using Phil as my pillow. I was so comfy and I was glad that I had found someone who accepted me.

"So, the only thing I get out of this is being used as pillow?" he asked me and was smiling.

"Oh, no, you get totally privacy invasion by tabloids, you get everything over analyzed, you get death threats, and rumors." I told him and smiled.

"Wow, I don't know if I can handle that, but if it means getting to kiss you anytime I want, I might be able to handle it." He said and I just laughed.

Phil POV

We were watching some movie when I realized that Al had fallen asleep on me. I got up out of bed and she just looked at me as she grabbed my hand.

"Please don't go." She whispered.

"I don't want to start anything…" I was saying.

"I order you to come back?" she said and I just smiled at her.

"Fine, but only because you ordered me too." I told her and I crawled back in bed with her.

"Thank you." she whispered as I wrapped my arms around her.

Maria POV

I went back to the palace the next afternoon because D had to be somewhere. I wanted to just have girl's day and I knew that Al would be able to help me out. I knew that most of the people were flying back to the states. Phil, Jeff, and Matt were the only ones staying with Al and I, so everyone was about to leave.

We said goodbye and then Al pulled me with her to the sauna.

"Are you ok?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"I don't think his parents like me." I finally said.

"Why?" she asked me.

"Because they kept saying that someone else would be better." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"I am serious." I said.

"I know; they are talking about me. They always wanted D and I to get married, but we are too good of friends." She said and I just looked at her.

"I wouldn't worry about it; D is in love with you." she said and I smiled.

"Yeah, well, he is good in bed." I said and Al was laughing.

We kept talking and I was glad that we were relaxing in the sauna.

"You wanna get the guys and go somewhere for dinner?" she asked me and I nodded. I felt better since I knew that there wasn't really anyone else.

Al POV

I walked into my room and got ready to change. I didn't feel all that great, but it was probably because I hadn't eaten yet. I changed and I got really dizzy before everything went black.

Phil POV

Maria had gotten Jeff, Matt, and D to all get ready. We knew that Al was changing and we were waiting for her.

"I will go see what is taking so long." Jeff said and we all nodded.

I was sitting there as Jeff walked in there and saw Em come running towards us and she had something on her. I picked her up and realized it was blood.

"Um, the cat is hurt." I told the servant and gave them the cat.

"Wonder what happened?" D asked and we all shrugged.

"Help!" Jeff yelled and we all look at each other before running into Al's room. We got in there and Al was laying in the floor with blood coming from her head. D pulled all of us out of the room as the palace doctor ran in there and servants ran everywhere else.

We were all outside and I wanted to help her.

"She will be ok." D said and I nodded.

We were all pulled into the study where Al's father's was and her mother joined us.

"What happened?" her mother asked us and we all looked at Jeff.

"I found her on the floor and it looked like she had hit her head." He said and we all just sat there. We knew that the doctor would tell us something, but it sucked to wait.

We were sitting there and Mark and Sara had joined us; we all wanted to know how she was. The doctor finally came in and told us what was going on.

"Is she ok?" her mother asked.

"She has a large gasp on her forehead, but she will be fine. She is still out, but she will wake up shortly. I will have painkillers if she needs them. " He said and we all were glad.

"Can I speak to you in private?" the doctor asked her parents.

"Let's go check on her." Mark said and we all left.

Allie's Mom's POV

I wasn't surprised when Allie passed out and I had a feeling I knew why she had. I knew that her father was as worried as I was that it had come back.

"Is it back?" I asked the doctor and he nodded.

"She hasn't been eating because she has no appetite." He said and I just looked at my husband. We had always been worried that Allie would get sick again, but we prayed that she wouldn't.

"What can we do?" I asked the doctor.

"She can have it removed." He said and we looked at each other.

"We will discuss it with her and let you know." We told the doctor and he left.

I walked out to Al's room and I could see she was awake and talking with her friends. I was glad she had real friends and a guy that cared for her. I didn't want her happiness to be ruined.

I knew that Mark could talk to her better than we could, so I went to talk to him and Sara.

Al POV

I woke up and everyone was sitting around my bed. I just looked at them and tried to sit up; it wasn't a good idea.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"You passed out and hit your head." Phil told me and I just looked at him.

"Come on, let's let her rest." D said and hugged me.

They all hugged me and left Phil and I alone. I just closed my eyes as I felt Phil lay down and I snuggled up to him.

"Can't sleep, baby." He whispered to me and I looked at him.

Phil kept me up by playing Left 4 Dead and I had fun shooting zombies. We had just finished playing when Mark poked his head in the room.

"Hey, can I talk to Al for a minute?" he asked us and Phil kissed me before slipping out the door.

**A/N: Please review and let me know that someone still likes this story. **


	39. Goodbye

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. ****Please review!**

**Rossi's Lil Devil &Kayla Smiley- Thanks so much for the reviews!**

Mark POV

I sat down next to Al and she just looked at me.

"Mom and Dad send you?" she asked me and I nodded.

"You know it, they wanted to talk to you about what happened, but figured that I would be able to talk to you better." I said and she nodded.

"Let me guess, its back?" she asked me and I could see tears gathering in her eyes.

"Yeah." I said and she just put her head in her hands. I pulled her to me and just let her cry. I knew that this is the last thing that she needed right now; she was finally happy.

"What do they want to do for it?" she asked me.

"Let's go talk to your parents." I suggested and she agreed.

Maria POV

We were all worried about Allie and we didn't know what was going on. Phil wasn't happy that she had gotten hurt, but we didn't know why.

"Did anyone else notice how skinny she has gotten?" Phil asked and we all agreed, except D. He was keeping quiet; I wondered if he knew something.

"I wonder if she has stopped eating." Matt said and we all shrugged.

"She is already skinny enough; I don't know why she would do something like that to herself." Jeff said.

"She is under a lot of pressure to be a princess." I reminded them and they all just looked at me.

I could tell that Phil wasn't happy, but he wouldn't talk to us about it. I knew that he had a tendency to stick his foot in his mouth and I just hoped that he didn't do it this time.

"Come on, it's late. We can talk to her about it in the morning." D finally said and we all agreed to go to bed.

Al POV

I went into my Dad's study with my Mark; my mom and dad were already in there. I just hugged both of them.

"What do they want to do about it?" I asked them.

"Let's get the doctor." My mother suggested and I agreed.

We waited for the doctor to come into the study and we were all sitting around.

"Hi, Doctor Rosen." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Hi, Allie." He said.

"Well, what can we do about it?" my dad asked him.

"I believe that the best thing would be to remove the thyroid; the cancer isn't spreading so you can stop it early. You will just have to take a pill for the rest of your life to regulate it." He said and I just sat there.

"What are the side effects, how long is recovery, and what about a scar?" I asked.

"The scar will eventually be invisible, I can do the surgery tomorrow and you will be fine in a week, and the side effects will be that your voice might change a little." The doctor said and I just looked at my parents.

"No chemo?" my mother asked.

"No, if we remove it now, then she won't have to have any." The doctor said.

"You said if I took the chemo the first time that it wouldn't come back." I mumbled and Dad shot me a look.

"We will get it all this time." The doctor told me.

"I will talk to Shane and Vince." Mark said and my father agreed.

"We have to the surgery tomorrow morning." The doctor said.

"No, let me have one more day with my friends; we can tell Shane and they can all leave tomorrow." I offered and everyone thought it was a good idea.

"I will be in my spot." I said and walked away.

I walked to the study on the other side of the palace and sat down at my piano. I just started playing because it was what I did when I needed to escape.

D POV

I heard the piano as I was leaving and I knew that it was Al. I walked in there and she was playing with tears streaming down her cheeks. I walked over and sat next to her; she threw her arms around me and I just held her.

"What's wrong, Al?" I asked her.

"It's back." She said and I just held her tighter.

"What are they going to do?" I asked her.

"I am having it removed in two days. They are sending everyone home and I will be a princess again." She said and I knew she hated this. She was happy and it's now being taken away.

"It's not fair." She whispered and I just held her as she cried.

"It's going to be ok." I told her and she just looked at me.

"Come on, you do need sleep." I told her and we slowly walked to her room. I gave her a quick kiss and she disappeared into her room. I turned around to see Phil standing there.

"I thought you were happy with Maria." He said and I wanted to snap him.

"She is my best friend." I said and he just walked past me and knocked on Al's door.

"Who is it?" I heard her say.

"Phil." He said.

"Come in." she said and he disappeared into her room.

I walked back to Maria's room and fell asleep next to her; I wasn't leaving the palace tonight.

Phil POV

I walked into Al's room and she was looking out the window. I walked over and she motioned for me to sit down.

"Are you not happy?" I asked her and she looked at me confused.

"Why are you starving yourself?" I asked her and she looked away.

"It's not what you think." She whispered.

"Yes, it is, you are starving yourself because of some reason or another." I told her and she just looked at me.

"Can you just believe me that it isn't what you think?" she asked me and I knew she was hiding something from me.

"You are hiding something from me." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"You really are in love with D aren't you? I saw him kissing you." I said and she started laughing.

"Phil, I wish for once you could ask me what's wrong instead of telling me what you think is going on." She said.

"Fine, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I have a boyfriend with a big mouth." She shot back.

"Good night, Allie." I said and left.

Al POV

I didn't care anymore; life was really starting to suck. I just laid down and finally cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on the door and a servant poked their head in.

"Breakfast in the study in 15 minutes." They said and I got up. I got ready and didn't really try; I seriously didn't care.

I walked into the study with no make-up on and in jeans and a hoodie. Shane, my father, my mother, Mark, and D were all in there. I just sat on D's lap and looked at everyone.

"Good morning." I finally said.

"Morning, Allie, may I have a word with you?" Shane asked me and I nodded. We walked into the other part of the study and closed the doors.

"Mark told me what was going on and I am giving you time off to get it fixed. I want you back as soon as you feel better. I refuse to let you leave for another 2 years." He told me and I just hugged him.

"Thank you." he said.

"I can't lose my best PR person." He said and I just smiled.

We walked back in there and they ate. I went with D to where Jeff, Matt, Maria, and Phil were; I didn't want to deal with Phil right now.

"Guys, we have had something come up and for different reasons you are going to go back today." I told them.

"Are you not coming?" Jeff asked.

"I will be back in a few weeks." I told them and they all looked worried.

"I will be ok and don't worry I will be back in a few weeks." I reassured them.

"Let's eat." Jeff said and we all sat down.

I did my best to eat and I actually ate a lot more than I had in a few days. We were all talking and they needed to go pack.

"Al, will you help me?" Ria asked me and I agreed.

We were in her room and D was in another room.

"Are you ok?" she asked me.

"Ok, sworn to silence, but I have to have surgery. I have thyroid cancer and it has to come out. I will be back, because Shane isn't going to let me quit." I told her and she just hugged me.

"I won't tell anyone and I will see you in 3 weeks." She said.

"Does Phil know?" she asked me and I looked down.

"Let me guess, he jumped to conclusions?" she asked me and I laughed.

"He saw D kiss me last night, as a friend, and jumped to I was in love with D." I said and Ria started laughing.

"Oh, wow." She said.

"Yeah, I am going to go talk to Jeff and Matt; I will send D in here. I will see you before you leave." I told her and she hugged me.

I walked away and I was walking down a hall when I got pulled into a room. I was in Phil's room with Phil.

"What?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to know the real reason." He said.

"I have to take care of some things." I told him.

"Right, you are probably just going to spend time with D away from Maria." He said and I had had enough.

I slapped him across the face and he just looked at me. I wasn't afraid of him because I wanted him to realize how stupid he was being. I shoved him and he pushed me against the wall; I still wasn't afraid.

"It isn't nice to slap people." He said and I just rolled my eyes. He had me trapped against the wall.

"It also isn't nice to jump to conclusions. You are well on your way to ruining anything we have because you are jumping to conclusions. I get it that you aren't very trusting and I get that you have low self esteem. I know that you don't let people in because they might get to know the real you, but you ruin good things by not stepping out of your shell and just believing something. What are you so afraid of, Phil? Why can't you believe me? I know you have been cheated on, but so have I; I am not going to do that to you. Just believe me that in 3 weeks I will be back and I will be yours." I begged him.

"You don't know the first thing about me. You are just as scared as I am and you are telling me about relationships because you have been in one real one?" he asked me and I just looked at him.

"Just admit that you don't want me." He said and I just looked at him.

"I do want you." I told him and he just got angrier.

"No you don't, you won't even tell the me the real reason." He said.

"Fine, you want to know what is really going on?" I asked him.

"Let me guess, you are in love with D?" he asked me and I had had it.

I brought me knee up and hit him in the groin. He fell over, cussing and groaning. I got down on the floor next to him and whispered in his ear.

"I can't be in love with D, because I was in love with you. I wish the reason I have to be gone was because of something as stupid as being in love with someone else, but it's not; I have cancer." I told him and walked away.

Phil POV

_Cancer? I so messed up… _I thought as I laid there in pain and couldn't do anything to stop her as she walked away.

**A/N: Do you want Phil to be forgiven? Do you want Allie to move to someone else? Let me know what you think!**


	40. Letters

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. ****Please review!**

**Kayla Smiley- Thanks for the review! I am so glad that you like my story!**

Al POV

I talked to Jeff and Matt before they had to leave and told them what was going on. I didn't want them to be too worried so I told them and they were all sworn to secrecy. I knew that I would be back with them so I wasn't too worried about it and I knew that I would talk to them plenty in the next three weeks.

We all went to the airport and D was going to have to call everyone after the surgery. He had to let everyone know how it went. I was giving them all hugs and Phil was last to get on the plan. I pulled him into a hug and I didn't want him to leave mad, but I didn't know what else to do.

"I left something in your room." He whispered as he kissed my cheek.

"Read it when you are alone." I whispered and put something in his back pocket.

They all left and D was going to stay with me for the next 3 weeks while I was recovering; I was hoping it wouldn't take all three weeks. Shane told me to come back as soon as I could because he needed me in PR and for the story line.

D POV

We went back to Al's room so that she could see what Phil had left. She found his black sweatshirt and a note. I watched as she sat down and read the note. The tears were in her eyes and she just handed me the note.

_Al, _

_I am a jerk; I hope that saying sorry begin to tell you how bad I feel. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions, but it's just my defense mechanism. I drive people away so that I don't get hurt and I have done that to you too. I deserve everything you said and did to me; you deserve nothing I did and said to you. I can't put it in words how stupid or bad I feel, but I am trying… I really like you Al. _

_I want to know how the surgery goes and that you are ok. I want you as my girlfriend, but after my stupid moments; I will accept friends. I just want to be in your life. I won't bother you the 3 weeks you are away; I will let it be up to you if we talk again. I left you my sweatshirt because I know it's your favorite. _

_I hope to see you when you come back and all I can ask is that we can still be friends. _

_~ Your Punk. _

I just pulled her to me as she cried and I knew that she was crying for many different reasons.

"You are going to be ok." I whispered to her and she just clung to me.

Phil POV

We were flying and I realized everyone was sleeping. I couldn't sleep because I had too much on my mind. I was such a jerk and I hated that I had done that to her. I was just sitting there when I remember that she had slipped something in my pocket. I pulled it out and opened the envelope; she had written me a note.

I opened it and a bracelet fell out of the letter; it was a bracelet that she had worn when we first started.

_Phil, _

_First, I forgive you for jumping to conclusions. I know that is just you and if I like you then it means that I have to deal with all of you. Second, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to worry you. I feel like I am a burden already by being a princess, so I didn't want to add to anymore drama. You probably think I am stupid for saying this but, I didn't want to do anything to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. Third, I don't want this to be our final goodbye; I know we will still work together, but I don't want to lose you as a friend or more. You are the one person who finally gets me and I am going to fight to keep you. I will understand if it's too much or you just can't do it anymore. _

_I will let you know how surgery goes; I will miss you, but I will see you in three weeks. _

_~Your Princess_

_P.S: I included the bracelet so if you did miss me you could wear it and have a little piece of me with you. _

I felt relieved that she wasn't mad at me and that she forgave me. I took the bracelet and I put it on. I put the note in my wallet and fell asleep thinking of her.

D POV

The surgery went good and I called everyone to let me know. I talked to Phil a little longer than Jeff or Matt because he was really worried about her; I knew that he really like her. I called Maria and talked to her for awhile; we were waiting on Al to wake up. I was as worried as anyone else about Al because I didn't want her to be unhappy.

She woke up for a little while and she was moved back to her room. Her parents, Mark, and Sara had all told me that they were glad that I was going to be here to help her. I was sitting there when Mark peeked in.

"She is sleeping." I told him and he sat next to me.

"I actually wanted to talk to you." he said and I looked at him.

"You know her better than anyone, is she happy?" he asked me.

"She really is; she loves the WWE. She is happy with her friends and Phil." I told him and he smiled.

"Good, we just got her house finished. We were hoping that she could move in before she goes back. We were going to have everyone come and surprise her." Mark said and I smiled.

"She would like that." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, and you would get to see Maria again." He said and I know I had a goofy smile.

"You must really like her D." he said and I nodded.

"I do and my parents even like her." I confessed to him.

"Do you think she is the one?" he asked me.

"I am beginning to seriously think so." I told him.

We talked a little while longer and I knew that Al was going to have a good three weeks.

**_2 weeks after surgery:_**

Al POV

I felt a lot better and the scar wasn't so bad. I was just glad that I got to spend my last few days in TX. I just hoped that my house got done soon; I was tired of invading Mark and Sara's space. I was also glad that D was coming and he was going to get to Maria. The first show back just happened to be in Austin so I wasn't going to have to go far for my first show.

We got in late that night and Mark picked D and me up from the airport. We were driving and we passed the way to Mark's house.

"Mark?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"You missed your turn." I told him.

"We aren't going to my house; we are going to your house." He said and I just smiled.

We pulled up in front of a nice stone house and I was so thankful it was done.

"Come on." D said and Mark gave me the keys to the house.

"Go on and look around." Mark said.

I opened the door and people yelled surprise. I was so excited to see everyone; I was glad that I got to see them before the show. I knew that the show was in 4 days and they were here instead of at home on their time off.

I was greeted by hugs from Jeff, Matt, Sara, Maria, Kelly, John (Morrison), and Trish. I didn't see Phil and I was a little sad.

"Oh, I am so glad to see all of you." I told them.

"We are glad to see you, but you probably need sleep. We will all be here tomorrow morning so we can see you." Maria said and I just hugged them again.

"Ok, now where is my room?" I asked them and Mark was laughing at me.

He showed me where my room was and I knew that Sara had decorated; I was grateful to her. I knew that everyone had a room, because I had a big house. I wasn't too worried about it.

I walked into my room and I turned on the light; Phil was standing in my room holding roses. I just looked at him and he walked over to me; he put the roses on the nightstand and pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you." I whispered to him and pulled away and looked at me.

"I missed you too." He said and kissed me. He gave me the softest, sweetest, most loving kiss. I didn't want it to end; I was just glad to be near him.

Phil POV

Al came in the room and she looked as beautiful as she did when I left her. I was just glad that I could hold her and kiss her again. I pulled away and realized she was in my sweatshirt; it was way too big for her.

"I didn't think you were here." She said and I just smiled at her.

"No one was going to stop me from being here." I told her and kissed her again.

"You look so cute in my sweat shirt." I told her and she laughed.

"Sorry I didn't leave you something as good as a sweatshirt." She said and I held my arm up. She smiled at the sight of her bracelet.

"I haven't taken it off." I told her.

"Yeah, I know, I am just glad you didn't break it wrestling Kane." She said and I laughed.

"Come on, you have to be tired." I told her and she nodded.

I helped her take her sweatshirt off and she disappeared into her bathroom. I stripped to my boxers and sat on the bed. I was sitting there when she came out in shorts and a ratty t-shirt.

"Can I see?" I asked her as she sat on the bed and she tilted her head back.

I saw a scar at the base of her neck and I traced it lightly with my finger. I leaned down and gently kissed her scar; she moaned when I pulled my lips from her neck. I looked at her and she kissed me. I loved the feeling of her lisp on mine.

"We need to sleep." I told her after we had been kissing for about an hour.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" she asked me.

"I will be here as long as you want me to be." I told her.

I gave her one last kiss before she snuggled up to me and fell asleep.

**A/n: Please review!**


	41. She beat you!

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. ****Please review!**

**Kayla Smiley & Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the reviews!**

2 weeks later:

Phil POV

Al and I were doing fine and she was back to being my valet. She only had a few side effects from the surgery and the scar was healing nicely. I couldn't wait for her to go with me to Chicago and meet my family and friends. My sisters couldn't wait to meet her.

"Thanks for going home with me and sorry it isn't as nice as yours." I told her and she slapped me, playfully.

We were on the plane to Chicago and I was actually nervous for her to meet my family. I didn't want her to not them or the other way around. We were also going to go to a ROH show while we were there. I knew that most of the guys I knew from ROH and TNA were going to be in town so that is why I wanted her to go with me this weekend.

We landed and I was pulling her with me to the baggage claim. I knew that my sisters was picking us up and I wanted to see my sisters.

"Phil!" one of them yelled and I just hugged them both and Al was behind me.

"Are you Al?" Kirsten asked her.

"Yes, are you Kristen or Jamie?" she asked her.

"I am Kristen." She said and hugged Al. Jamie hugged her next and we were on the way to my house.

My sisters talked to us non-stop and had already agreed to take Al with them tomorrow shopping while I was going to work out with some old friends.

Al POV

I liked Phil's sisters and they were really nice. I knew that he hadn't told them who I was and he didn't want anyone knowing that didn't need to. We arrived at his house and it was nice; it was just big enough for him.

"We will pick you up tomorrow around 10am." Kristen said and I hugged them both before they left. Phil hugged them and they left. I was looking around the house when he came up behind me in the kitchen.

"Sorry its not a castle." He whispered in my ear.

"Castles are over-rated." I said and he laughed as he kissed my cheek.

"Do you like them?" he asked me.

"They are really nice; nice and hyper." I said and he laughed again.

"Yeah, well, I hope that you have fun tomorrow with them." He said and I nodded as I yawned.

"I will." I said.

"Come on, sleepy." He said and he swept me off my feet. He carried me up a set of stairs and into a room. I looked around and realized it was probably his room.

"I can sleep in another room; I don't want to take up your bed." I told him and he gave me a stupid look.

"Shut up." He said and he kissed me as he laid me on the bed.

I sat up and was going to grab something, but he stopped me.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"Night clothes." I said and he held up a finger. He walked over to a chest in the corner and pulled out a large t-shirt. He handed it to me and kissed me gently.

"I like seeing you in my clothes." He said and I smiled at him.

"Be right back." I whispered and kissed him again, before disappearing in the bathroom.

Phil POV

I liked Allie so much and she was so different from other girls for so many reasons. I was glad that my sisters liked her and that she liked them; I was more worried about her meeting my mom and dad; I didn't care if she ever met my brother.

She came out of the bathroom and she looked amazing in my shirt. I knew I promised her that I wouldn't make her uncomfortable and I wasn't going to, but it was getting hard. I pulled the covers back as she slipped in the bed; I stripped to my boxers and joined her.

"Thanks for coming." I whispered to her and she just smiled at me.

"Thanks for letting me." She replied and kissed me softly.

I fell asleep with my arms wrapped around her and I was so comfortable. She fit perfectly and I loved how she was just right for me.

Al POV

The next morning was a quiet one. I cooked for Phil before he got up and we had a private breakfast. I was supposed to go shopping with his sisters while he worked out; we were meeting his friends later tonight.

I got ready and his sisters came a little early. I was finishing up and I could hear Phil talking with them. The weather was a little cold so I borrowed one of his sweatshirts. I walked down the stairs and he just smiled at me; then he noticed his sweatshirt.

"Hey, I was going to wear that one." He said.

"Tough." I said and his sisters were laughing at me.

"Fine, but only if I get a kiss." He said and I smiled.

I kissed him and we left to go everywhere.

We took the trains everywhere and shopped at so many different places. I was having fun and his sisters were crazy, but fun to be around. We decided on a pizza place for lunch since Chicago was supposed to have good pizza.

"So how did you meet Phil?" Kristen asked me.

"I was working PR and I was assigned to do his." I told them.

"Let me guess he was an ass at first?" Jamie asked me and I was laughing.

"We didn't get along at first, yeah." I said.

"He is always liked that." Kristen said.

"When we leave here I need to go to a tattoo parlor." I said and they looked at me.

"Piercing?" Jamie asked and I nodded.

"Ok, no problem, I need to get another hole put in my ears." Kristen said.

We kept talking and we talked about everyone. They told me about a few of his crazy ex-girlfriends, how much of a geek he was in high school, and a bunch of other things about him. I told them very little about me, because I wasn't supposed to, Phil had asked me not to.

We went to the parlor and all got piercings. I got my tongue pierced because I had always wanted it pierced; Jamie and Kristen each got another hole in their ears. I was surprised that it didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would.

"Come on, let's go surprise him at the gym." Kristen said and we all agreed. He must have worked out at the same gym. Jamie drove us to a small hole in the wall gym in Chicago and we all went in. I wasn't sure what to expect.

"Hey girls." A guy said when we walked in.

"Hey, Mike." Kristen said to him.

"They are all in the back." He said and we all walked back there.

We walked in and Phil was sparring with some guy and there were a group of guys sitting around. We walked over to where the guys were and they knew Kristen and Jamie.

"Pat (Alex Shelly)!" Jamie yelled and a guy turned around.

"Hey, it's the little Brooks." He said and walked over to us. A couple more guys followed him over to us. I just stood there because they were all about Phil's size or bigger.

"What are you doing here?" another one asked me.

"Seeing Punker." Jamie said and they nodded.

"Who are you? And when did you fall from heaven?" one asked me when he noticed me.

"I am Al, and not too long ago." I replied and they were laughing at my answer.

"Al, this is Pat (Alex Shelly), Josh (Chris Sabin), Joe (Samoa Joe), and Nel (Homicide)." Jamie introduced me to everyone.

"You know Phil, and that's Brian (Julio) in the ring." Kristen added and I nodded.

"You work for the WWE?" Josh asked me and I nodded.

We were talking and watching Phil spar with Brian. I was mostly talking to Kristen, but every now and then someone would ask me something.

"Who's next?" Phil asked us as Brian slipped out.

"Me!" I shouted and they were all laughing. I slid out of the sweatshirt and got a few whistles because I was in a tank top and running pants. I slid into the ring and Phil still wasn't looking at me.

"Kristen, you are going to bet your butt kicked." He said and I bounced off the ropes and hit him with a running bulldog, he slammed into the mat. I heard everyone laughing.

"You can tell Kristen that when she wrestles you." I told him and he got off the mat and looked at me. He was shocked that I had done that to him.

Phil POV

I got off the mat and I was pissed at Kristen, but I turned and it wasn't Kristen, it was Al.

"I am not going to fight you." I told her and she just looked at me.

"Pussy!" Nel yelled at me and Al was laughing. I turned to say something to them and she pulled me down, and rolled me up. I was actually fighting, but she was holding the rope and someone counted to three. She let me go and ran to the other side of the ring.

"Cheap shot." I said to her and looked at her. She was still smiling at me and laughing. I didn't want to hurt her, but I was going to make her pay. I ran to get her and she screamed and dodged out of the way. I thought I had her when she was in a corner, but she was on the top rope and did a flip over me. I didn't know that she knew how to do some moves she was doing and I was shocked.

"Give up?" she asked me and I nodded. She was dancing around and I grabbed her. I was tickling her and she was squealing. All the guys were laughing at us and I knew that she was having fun.

"You give?" I asked her and she was trying to get away from me.

"Yes!" she finally yelled and I left her alone. She was laying in the ring catching her breathe and I was beside her.

"She gave you a work out." Joe said as he got into the ring and I didn't want to get up.

"Yeah, and she beat you." Pat yelled, I flipped him off.

Brian POV

Al sat back down beside me and I was shocked that she had gotten the best of Phil.

"Where did you learn that? Did Phil teach you?" I asked her and she shook her head no. Kristen handed her water.

"Thanks.' She said and started drinking it.

"No, thanks for whooping Phil's ass." She said and we were laughing.

"Seriously, where did you learn that?" Nel asked her.

"My uncle." She said.

"I take it your uncle wrestles, so who is he?" Pat asked her.

"The Undertaker." He said and we all were surprised.

"That would explain a lot." Josh said.

Phil and Joe got done a few minutes later and sat on Al.

"Get off." She whined and he took her water.

"So how do you two know each other? WWE?" Josh asked.

"Yeah." Al said.

"When is the last time you paid attention?" Joe asked Josh and he just looked at him.

"What?" Josh said.

"Wait, you're the Al Phil won't shut up about." I said and it clicked. She just smiled and Phil was laughing.

"Yeah, that's me." She said.

We were talking and finally decided to meet at Phil's tonight to hang out and have a cook out.

**A/n: Please review!**


	42. Ignored

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. ****Please review! I had time to update a short chapter. **

**Kayla Smiley - Thanks for the reviews!**

Phil POV

I was glad my sisters had brought Al to the gym. She was getting to meet some of my friends before tonight. I knew that since we agreed to get together for a cook out that more people would show up. Kristen and Jamie had to be somewhere so Joe was going to drive up back to my house.

"We gotta stop at the store." I told him and he started to drive there. Josh was with us, since he had ridden with Joe, they were just going to hand out before everyone else got there.

"What do we need?" Joe asked me and I shrugged.

"Everything, he doesn't have much at his house." Al chimed in and they were laughing at me because I really didn't know.

We were walking through the store and we decided to split up Joe and I would get some stuff, while Josh and Al got the rest. I was walking when Joe and we were grabbing stuff.

"Wait, how did I get stuck with you and my girlfriend get stuck with Josh?" I asked him and he was laughing.

"I don't know man, but it looks like you have it bad." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"She doesn't seem like your type." He told me and I shrugged.

"Sometimes you have to step out of your comfort zone." I said and Joe just looked at me.

"Wow, Punk got deep." He said and I flipped him off.

"Welcome back!" he said and I rolled my eyes.

Al POV

I was walking around with Josh and had no clue what all we were looking for. We were just randomly grabbing things.

"How long had you been dating Phil?" he asked me.

"Maybe 2 months." I answered and he looked a little shocked.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I am just surprised, because you don't seem like his type." He said and I shrugged.

"Maybe he got tired of his type." I answered and Josh nodded.

"Well, if you ever get tired of him, you can always let me know." He said and I nodded; I didn't know how to respond to that.

We grabbed some more stuff and finally checked out to head home. I didn't really care for Josh, since he was hitting on me. I just stayed near Phil until we got to his house; I thought maybe I was over-reacting.

"I am going to go change." I told Phil and disappeared upstairs.

I changed and called D; I talked to him for a few minutes before going back downstairs. I plopped down on the end of the couch. Phil came and sat next to me and I leaned on him.

"Isn't it a little cold to have a cook out?" I asked Phil and he shrugged.

"It sounded good." He said and I laughed.

We were all sitting on the sofa, watching TV, and waiting for people to start coming. I knew that Kristen and Jamie weren't going to be there; they had plans. I did know that Phil's ex-girlfriend, who he was still friends with, was going to be there so at least I wasn't the only girl. I was already beginning to feel like I didn't fit in and I didn't really like the feeling.

People started coming and I was introduced to everyone. A few girls showed up and they were nothing like the girls I hung out with. I just hung around Phil, but soon it got hard since the house was full of people and I only knew Phil, Joe, Pat, Josh, Nel, and Brian. I was walking around and I couldn't find Phil, I finally found him and some girl was sitting in his lap. I just walked upstairs. I didn't want to be around him, right now, because he forgot about me.

I was upstairs in his room, sitting on the bed, talking to Maria. I told her what was going on and she wasn't happy with Phil. She knew that I was upset because I felt left out.

"He did that to me, too sweetie." She told me and I just sighed.

I talked to her a little longer before she had to go and work on designs for her next set of clothes that were going to come out. I just laid on the bed and watched TV.

Phil POV

I was shocked when Ace showed up; I was glad to see him. I was talking to everyone and I had lost Al. I couldn't find her anywhere; I was getting worried. I had gotten so wrapped up in talking to Allison that I couldn't find her. I was walking around looking everywhere for her when Nel stopped me.

"What is it, man?" he asked me.

"I can't find Al." I told him and he gave me a look.

"Yes, I am a dumbass and I lost my own girlfriend." I told him.

"I saw her go upstairs awhile go." Brian yelled.

I started up the stairs and I could hear someone struggling. I went running to my room and the door was locked.

"Al, are you ok?" I called and I heard something hit, like someone had punched someone.

"Al?" I called again and I didn't hear anything.

I put my shoulder into the door and shoved really hard. I couldn't get it to open; I was worried.

"Phil?" I heard Al say softly and then someone replied something muffled.

"No, stop…" I heard her say and I knew that something was definitely wrong.

I backed up and put my shoulder into the door again, but it still didn't budge. I needed help; I ran and got Joe.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Someone is in there with Al." I told Joe and he followed up to my room.

"On three." He said and at the count of three we both kicked it and it finally swung open. I was so pissed when I saw what was going on. Josh on top of Al and he had ripped her shirt. I grabbed him and threw him to Joe.

"Get him out of here and get everyone else out of here." I told him and he nodded.

I rushed over to Al, but she ran and locked herself in the bathroom; it was official I felt like a jack ass.

I was so pissed at everyone and myself. I walked downstairs and Joe was trying to get everyone's attention.

"I want everyone to get the fuck out!" I screamed and they all looked at me.

"What's going on?" Allison asked me.

"I wanted to see everyone and I wanted everyone to meet my girlfriend, but instead she gets hurt and you all ignore her because she isn't one of us. Just go." I told them.

Joe, Brian, Ace, and Nel stayed behind because they knew that I didn't care if they were there.

"What did you do with Josh?" I asked Joe.

"We took care of him." Ace said and I nodded.

"Is she ok?" Brian asked.

"She locked herself in the bathroom." I said.

"Then why are down here? We will clean up and crash here tonight; go talk to her." Joe said and I knew that he was right.

Al POV

I was locked in the bathroom and scared. I knew that Phil had saved me, but Josh was evil. I didn't like it and if hadn't of showed up in time; it would have been bad. I was sitting in the corner and I called D.

D POV

I got a call from a very upset Al, she explained what was going on and I was livid. I didn't like that a guy had even thought about doing that to her and I didn't like that Phil had been ignoring her. I did my best to calm her down and I could hear Phil in the background trying to get her to come out of the bathroom. I wished I was there with her, right now. I talked to her as long as she wanted to talk and she ended up falling asleep on the phone.

Phil POV

I pleaded with Al to come out and I hated that she was in there. I felt like such a horrible boyfriend and person. I knew that I had ignored her and I didn't do it on purpose; I was mad because no one tried to include her. I knew that she was on the phone because I could hear her talking to someone. I was going to sit there until she came out; I didn't care how long it took.

**A/n: Please review!**


	43. Bruised

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. ****Please review! **

**Mababy & Kayla Smiley- Thank you for the reviews! **

Al POV

I had been sitting in the bathroom and I was really scared. I knew that Phil had come at the right time; but he had also ignored me. I had talked to D for a long time and I knew that Phil was outside the door. I finally got up and looked in the mirror; I was shocked at my appearance. My hair was all messed up, my make-up had run when I was crying, and I had a bruise across my cheek from Josh. I cleaned up and opened the door to find Phil; I almost fell over him. He had fallen asleep in front of the door and I knew that he was sorry. I felt better just seeing him, but I didn't want to talk to him right now. I grabbed a pillow and slid it under his head and then made my way down to the kitchen.

I saw all the guys asleep and just left them. I only wanted water and then I was going to figure out what to do about Phil.

Ace POV

I saw Al come downstairs and go into the kitchen. I figured I would see if she was ok and hope that I didn't scare her.

"Al?" I asked and she looked at me as she shut the refrigerator.

"I'm Ace, one of Phil's friends, are you ok?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Where is Phil?" I asked her.

"Upstairs." She whispered and I could tell she wasn't comfortable.

"Is Josh here?" she asked me.

"No, he is nowhere close to here. I am sorry that he hurt you." I told her and she nodded.

"Phil got to me in time." She whispered.

"Al, I know he got wrapped up in his friends, but her really does like you. He was so upset when he found out that Josh had hurt you. He made everyone leave because he wanted to make sure that you were ok. I know he had a moment, by forgetting you, but Phil just tries to please too many people. Why did you go upstairs?" I asked her.

"I was looking for him and I couldn't find him. No one would really talk to me and I felt left out, but I finally found him and a girl was sitting on his lap. He looked happy so I just went upstairs and left him alone. I knew that he wanted to be with his friends and I didn't want to be in the way." She said and I felt bad for her.

"You do fit in; some people that we are friends with can be asses." I said and she cracked a small smile, but winced.

"Did you get hurt?" I asked her and I took a step closer to her, but she stepped away.

"I got hit." She whispered.

"Can I see it?" I asked her and she just looked at me.

"Phil is one of my good friends; I promise I am not going to hurt you." I told her and she nodded.

"Come on." I told her and I took her to the bathroom that was beside the kitchen. I got ready to shut the door and look at her face.

"Can you leave it open?" she asked me and I realized that she wasn't totally comfortable.

"Sure." I said and flipped on the light.

She had a large bruise across her cheek and it didn't look good. I ran my finger over it and she winced.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"John punched me." She whispered and I saw a tear roll down her face.

"Al, it's ok, no one is going to hurt you." I told her and rubbed her back.

"Come on, let's get some ice." I told her and we walked back into the kitchen, once she had calm down.

I grabbed some ice and she put it on her cheek.

"I really hope that you and Phil work this out. He talks about you non-stop." I told her and she smiled.

"I really like him, too." She said and I smiled.

We talked for a few more minutes and she was going to go get Phil to move off the floor.

"Thanks, Ace." She said and hugged me.

"See ya in the morning, Al." I told her and she disappeared back upstairs.

Al POV

I walked back upstairs and Phil was still asleep; he really could sleep anywhere. I wasn't sure about how to move him, but I didn't want him sleeping on the floor all night.

I walked over and straddled him. He was so cute when he was sleeping and I wanted to forgive him right then. I leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Baby, wake up." I whispered and he stirred a little.

"Baby." I said again and he moaned something.

I was watching him and he was so kissable and I couldn't help my set. I leaned down and softly kissed his lips and he responded. I kept kissing him and he put his hands on my hips as he began to wake up a little more.

Phil POV

I was waking up to someone kissing me and I hoped it was Al. I pulled her closer to me as I ran my hands from her hips up and down her legs. She had perfect legs and she was perfect in every way.

"Al?" I whispered.

"Yeah, baby?" she replied.

"I'm so sorry." I told her as I kissed her jaw and down to her neck.

"I know." She said as I ran my tongue across her scar. She moaned at the feeling and she was doing something to me.

I scooted her down a little and gasped because I accidentally pushed her over my hard on.

"Sorry." I said and she pushed against me; I moaned at the feeling.

"Baby, you are doing something bad to me." I told her as I kissed back to her lips and I felt a tongue piercing. I didn't know she had that pierced.

"I know." She said and I pulled away to look at her. I wanted to make sure this was my Allie.

I was looking at my beautiful princess and she just looked at me with innocent eyes. I sat up and pulled her closer to me as I hugged her.

"Baby, I am so sorry." I told her as I hugged her.

"I know, Phil. I am just glad that you showed up with you did." She said and I knew that he had hurt her.

"I hate that it happened." I whispered as I held her.

"Let's just forget about it and go to bed." She said and I just kissed her again.

I picked her up and took her to the bed. I knew that she was still in jeans and she was probably uncomfortable.

"You want to change?" I asked her as she laid back and she nodded. She went to undo her jeans and I put my hand over hers.

"Let me." I whispered and I kept my eyes locked with hers as I slowly undid the button and the zipper. I slowly slid them off her legs and threw them in the corner. I gently kissed her stomach and up to her mouth.

"Come on, sleep." She said and I kissed her one more time.

I nodded and I felt her slip her hands underneath my shirt. I looked at her she slowly slipped her hands over my chest and pull my shirt off. She threw it somewhere in the corner. I walked to the other side of the bed and slipped out of my jeans.

"Good night, Phil." She whispered.

"Al?" I asked her as she laid her head on my chest.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"When did you get your tongue pierced?" I asked her.

"Today with your sisters." She said and I laughed.

"I can take it out." She said.

"No, it's good." I said and she giggled.

"Night, Phil." She said, again.

"Night, Al." I told her and I wrapped my arms around her.

I was laying there with her and I knew that she was sleeping when her breathing became even. I knew that I loved her and I didn't want anyone else.

"I love you, Al." I whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and my beautiful angel was still in my arms. I looked down and saw a horrible bruise on her cheek. I knew that Josh had down that and I was still mad at him. I gently slipped out of her arms and went downstairs to see who all was still here.

Joe POV

We had all just gotten up when Phil was coming downstairs. I was in the kitchen getting coffee started and he didn't look happy.

"You ok?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"What is it?" Ace asked him.

"I think he cracked her cheek." He said and we knew it was serious.

"Yeah, I think so too." Ace said and we all looked at him.

"She came down here last night and we talked." Ace said and Phil just looked at him.

"I put ice on it." Ace said and Phil nodded. I knew that Phil had a temper and this wasn't going to be good.

"I want his hurt." Phil said and we all just looked at each other.

"You need to think this through." Nel told him and he just slammed his fist into the counter.

"He hurt my girlfriend. I am also pissed that everyone ignored her." He said and we all knew that we had.

"Sorry." We all mumbled.

"I am just as guilty." He said and we all just stood there.

"We need to work out." I said and we all agreed.

"I want Al to go with us." He said.

"We don't' mind her. She is really nice and she is good for you." Ace said and we all agreed.

"Thanks." Phil said and we were all sitting around drinking coffee and talking.

Al POV

I woke up and went to the bathroom. I figured that Phil was downstairs with his friends. I was hurting from where I had been hit in the face. I threw on some of Phil's shorts and went downstairs.

"Morning." Joe told me and I just waved.

"She isn't a morning person." Phil said and I just stuck my tongue out at him as he pulled me into his lap.

"Al, we wanted to say sorry for last night." Brian said and I just waved it off.

"Don't worry about it." I said and they all smiled at me.

"We are going to work out, so come on." Phil said and I looked at him.

"You are going with us." He said and I just shrugged.

We went upstairs and changed; we all meet in the garage. I really wasn't feeling good and I had on large sunglasses to hide some of the bruise.

We got to the gym and the guys were sparring and lifting some weights. I was sitting on a bench in the back when someone walked up to me.

"I see the bruise suits you." they said and I knew it was Josh. I just stood up and looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to say sorry I didn't get to finish last night." He said and I was pissed. I saw red and I jumped him. I was beating the crap out of him.

Brian POV

I was spotting Phil when I saw Allie punching someone.

"Guys, something is wrong with Allie." I said and we all ran in there to see her beating the crap out of Josh. She had him in an arm bar and she was going to break his arm. He was pleading with her to let him go and she wasn't budging.

"Al, you ok?" Ace asked her.

"Yeah, I got it." She said and we were fascinated that she was making him cry.

"What are you?" she growled at him.

"I am you bitch, don't break my arm." He said and Phil was watching her.

"Al, think of who you are." Phil said and she looked at him. She must have realized what he meant and she let Josh go.

"Thanks for calling your slut off." Josh said and Phil kicked him right in face. He broke his nose and Mike, the owner, just pulled Josh off the floor and threw him outside.

We were all going back to work out and Phil was kissing Al. I knew that they were going to be together for a long time.

**A/n: Please review!**


	44. Love

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. ****Please review! **

**Kayla Smiley & wrestlenascargirl – Thanks for the reviews!**

Al POV

The rest of the day went relatively normal and we had fun. I was glad that Phil and I were ok and that Josh was in pain. I was hanging out with Ace, Joe, and Phil that night at the ROH show and it was going to be interesting. I just watched the show and was amazed at how good some people were. Phil used to work for ROH and I could see why, he was as good as any of them.

I was so glad that we were going home because I was hurting and tired. We all piled in Joe's car and were going to Phil's house. I was in the backseat with Phil and I fell asleep on the way home.

Phil POV

I was holding Al as she slept. I knew that she was in some pain and I was still a little annoyed that it had happened; I was just glad I found her when I did. We got to my house and I gave Ace the keys as I carried Al inside. I got laid her down on my bed and just let her sleep.

I went back downstairs to the guys and we were flipping through channels. We finally decided on a movie and we eating whatever we found in the kitchen.

"How do you get her to put up with you?" Ace asked me.

"I just give her what she wants." I said and Joe was laughing.

"Allison said you weren't that good in bed." Ace said and I threw something at him.

"Funny, but we haven't' made it that far yet." I said and they looked at me in shock.

"She is so changed you." Joe said.

"You have it so bad." Ace said and I was laughing.

"No, I just really like her." I told them and they continued to make fun of me.

We finally decided to sleep around 2 am and I went up to my room. Al was curled up in the bed and I just smiled when I saw her. I did notice that she had shed some of her clothes. I carefully pulled the covers back and laid down next to her. She snuggled closer to me once I laid down and I put my arm around her.

"It's about time." She mumbled and I just smiled.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be, you were with your friends." She said and I smiled because she understood.

"Hey, Al?" I asked her.

"Yeah, babe?" she asked me.

"I am glad you came home with me." I said.

"Me too, baby, now shut up and sleep." She said and I was laughing.

We finally fell asleep and we were going to my parents the next night. I wasn't looking forward to her meeting them. I just hoped that my dad wasn't drunk.

The next day was a lazy one and a busy one. We were leaving the next day so we were doing laundry and cleaning up. I was having fun and I was sad that we had to go back. We finished up and got ready to meet my parents and sisters.

We were going to a nice restaurant and we met them there. I was glad that Dad wasn't drunk, yet. The dinner started out really good and I was glad that my mom and sisters liked her. My dad just sat there and got drunk; he didn't really care.

"Are you ok?" She whispered to me after a little bit and I just nodded. I was just waiting for Dad to start in on me and it didn't take long for him to start.

"When are you going to quit running around in underwear and get a real job?" Dad asked me.

"I'm not; I like my job." I told him and he just scoffed at me.

"I didn't know I raised a son who is a source of gay entertainment." Dad said and I was getting mad. I felt Allie put her hand on my leg and I took a deep breath.

"And all you got was a PR person." Dad added and I was more upset because now he was picking on Allie.

"Why couldn't go have gotten a lawyer or someone with money?" Dad asked me, almost falling over as we were leaving because he was so drunk.

My mom and sisters pulled Allie ahead of us so that they didn't have to hear up arguing.

"Dad, Allie is what I want." I told him and I honestly didn't know why I was defending myself against him.

"I raised a failure." Dad said and I was done dealing with him. He wasn't anyone I wanted to deal with now. I had had enough and just walked up to where my mom and sisters were.

"You ok?" Jamie asked me.

"Yeah, Al, you ready to go?" I asked her and she nodded.

I hugged everyone good bye and Al hugged everyone good bye before we left. We got into a cab as Dad joined the rest of my family and I just sighed as we left.

"Sorry." I told her and she looked at me confused.

"Don't worry about it; I had fun with your mom and sisters." She said and I smiled at her.

We got back to my house and I changed; I wanted to work out. Allie just sat on the bed and I changed and made my way downstairs. She knew when I needed my space; I liked that.

Allie POV

I let Phil workout for a good hour before I went down to see him. I walked down there and he was killing a punching bag.

"Come on." I said and he looked defeated.

"I am almost done." He said.

"Come on, baby, you have been down here for an hour." I said and he looked annoyed, but kept hitting the punching bag.

"Phil, come on." I said and he turned and looked at me.

"I will come upstairs when I damn well feel like it." He yelled and I was shocked. He had never yelled at me since we had been dating. I just turned and ran back upstairs; I changed and went to bed.

Phil POV

I had yelled at Allie and she ran upstairs. I knew I was an ass when I yelled at her and I hated that I had done that to her. I wasn't angry at her, but I was angry at my Dad. I just sat on the floor and cried. I cried like I hadn't in a long time because I was so frustrated and the one person who cared, wasn't with me because I ran her off.

I finally pulled myself off the floor and went to my bedroom. I stopped in the doorway and watched her sleep. She looked perfect and sad; I could see a sad expression on her face. I hated it because I had done that to her and I didn't even mean to yell at her. I watched her for a little longer before stripping to my boxers and crawling into bed. I wasn't surprised when Allie didn't curl up to me and I felt alone. I knew that she was not even a foot away from me, but she was so far.

Allie POV

I woke up the next morning and showered. I didn't know when Phil came to bed last night because I was already asleep, but I was surprised when I woke up and he was so far away from me. I knew that he didn't mean to yell at me, but I didn't want to deal with it, so I left him to work out.

I got out of the shower and he was still asleep; I decided to cook breakfast before he woke up. I was in the kitchen and I used up the last of the eggs, bacon, and other things that would go bad before he was at his house again.

I cooked everything and I was washing up some of the dishes when I felt his arms wrap around me. I looked back at him and he just put his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm not mad." I whispered and he smiled.

He began to kiss my shoulder and my neck. I softly moaned when he kissed below my ear and I felt him push himself closer to me as his hands slipped under my shirt. He was making it feel so good.

"Thank you." he whispered in my ear as he turned me around and captured my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he had me trapped between him and the counter. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Allie?" he asked and I looked at him.

"Yes, baby." I said and our eyes locked on each other.

"I love you." he whispered and pulled me in for a soft, passionate kiss.

Phil POV

I knew that I loved her and I knew that she was important to me; I just hoped that she felt the same way I did. I pulled away from the kiss and she looked at me.

"I love you too." I told her and she gave me a soft kiss again.

"Come on, eat." She said and I smiled at her.

We eat, cleaned up, and left for the airport. I was so glad that she was my girlfriend and I was happy.

**A/N: Please review, thanks!**


	45. Too good

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. ****Please review! Check out my other story : My Inspiration (A jeff/OC/matt fic).**

**Kayla Smiley - Thanks for the reviews! I appriciate them!**

Al POV

Life was good. I had met Phil's family and we were a happy couple. Phil had gained and lost the Heavyweight Championship, but he wasn't too upset about it. He knew that he would get another opportunity, eventually. I was still working as his valet and Maria was still designing her clothing line. I hadn't been home in over 2 months and Mark and Sara decided that it wasn't going to work. They were getting a divorce and Sara was going to take the girls and move back to Europe.

I was sad and Mark wasn't happy, but he was taking it as well as he could. I had gone to Texas every time I had a day off just to be able to see what was left of my family. Mark was always going to be my family. I had just arrived in Cameron for our next show and another 2 days off. I was staying with Jeff and Phil wasn't coming in until we got back on the road. He was dealing with his dad being in the hospital. He told me he would call me if he needed me, but he wanted me to hang out with my friends.

I walked into Matt's house with Maria behind me. We had just gotten picked up from the airport, by Jeff, and taken to Matt's. Jeff's house was almost done and he was really excited about it. I was sitting outside while Jeff rode the dirt bike around the property, Maria was sketching on her pad, and Matt was on the phone with his dad. Everything felt so right, but at the same time something had to go wrong. I knew it was almost too perfect and that it would end soon.

"Come on, Al." Jeff said and I walked down there. The weather was warm for the fall and it felt nice.

"What?" I asked him.

"Come on, we are going to see my new house." He said and I looked at him.

"Not on that." I said and he laughed.

"Fine, be right back." He said and sped off somewhere.

I didn't have to wait long before Jeff came up with a 4 wheeler and I hoped on behind him. We drove down a gravel path that looked like Matt or Jeff had ground it down to be a path. I was having fun just feeling the cool breeze and riding alone. I missed Phil and I had talked to him this morning. He kept telling me that he loved me and I knew that he missed me too.

We arrived at a nice brick house that was too large for one person. Jeff helped me off the 4-wheeler and we started to walk around the house. I was surprised at how nice it was.

"Jeff, this is amazing." I told him.

"Yeah, well, it's no palace, but it works." He said and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Funny." I said.

We were walking through the house and looking around. I was in Jeff's bedroom on the top floor and the view was amazing.

"I love the view." I said and he smiled.

"Yeah, I wanted it to be towards the sunset." He said and I was looking around and you could barely see Matt's house through the trees.

"What's wrong, Al?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Something is wrong, you aren't yourself. We all noticed it." He said and I sighed.

Jeff POV

I knew that something was wrong with Allie and I brought her to see my house so that I could also talk to her about whatever was wrong.

"So, what is it?" I asked her.

"Family stuff." She said.

"It's not Phil?" I asked her.

"No, he is amazing. He is the most perfect boyfriend I could ask for." She said and smiled.

"Fine, you can't tell anyone. I haven't even told Maria." She said and I nodded.

"I have to go home early. I wasn't going to tell anyone because I didn't want you all to worry about me." She said.

"How early?" I asked her.

"Like 2 weeks." She said.

"What happened to 2 years?" I asked her.

"My brother won't make it two years." She said and I knew enough to know that she wasn't going to be happy. I pulled her into a hug and she started to cry.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"The whole country is going to revolt if someone else doesn't inherit the throne. They hate him." She said and I didn't know much about inheritance, but I knew that she was next in line.

"So, you?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, coronation is in a month." She said and I nodded.

"Are you not going to tell Phil?" I asked her.

"I don't want him to worry." She said.

"What's the real reason?" I asked her.

"I don't want to ruin his life." She mumbled into my chest and I felt bad for her. She had the perfect life going and now she had hell coming to her.

"I don't think you will ruin his life, but he deserves to know the truth." I told her and she cried a little harder. I just held her and rubbed her back.

We talked a little longer and I knew that she wasn't going to be happy. We finally got back and Matt had a roaring fire going. Maria, Shannon, Shane (Helms), Jamie (Velvet Sky), and a few other friends were cooking hot dogs and talking. I rode up with Allie and we joined them.

"How do you do this?" she asked me and Shannon was laughing at her.

"Here, I will help you." he said and he sat beside her.

Shannon was helping Allie cook a hot dog; I didn't know that she had never had a hot dog.

Allie POV

Shannon helped me cook a hot dog on a stick in the fire and it was interesting. I was having fun, but I missed Phil. I was talking with everyone one and Shannon helped me make smores. I had never had them either and they weren't my favorite.

"I take it you don't like them…" Matt said and I was chugging water.

"Not a favorite." I said and they were laughing at me.

I had fun and we sat outside until we froze and it was early morning. I was wrapped in a blanket with Jeff, Maria was wrapped up with Matt, Shannon had the dog, and Shane was wrapped up with Jamie.

I was sitting outside when everyone left. Matt had carried Maria in, Jeff helped a drunk Shannon in, and I was still mesmerized by the fire. I was sitting there when I felt someone sit beside me.

"I will come in, just give me a sec, Jeff." I said and sat there.

"Yeah, Jeff said you would say that." The person said and I turned to see Phil.

I just hugged him and he was laughing at me.

Phil POV

I had walked out there and sat by Allie. She was so surprised that I was there and I was just glad that she was ok. Jeff had called me and said she was quiet and something was bothering her. I caught the first plane to Cameron out of Chicago to see her. My dad wasn't getting any worse and I wanted to make sure that she was alright.

I snuggled with her for a few minutes and she was cold.

"Come on, Al, let's go." I told her and picked her up before she could protest.

"I don't get a choice, huh?" she asked me.

"Nope, its 2 am, you lost that privilege 2 hours ago." I told her and she was laughing at me.

We got to the room she was staying in and we snuggled under the covers. I was happy that she was in my arms and that I was here with her. I knew that it almost seemed to perfect, but I hoped that nothing went wrong.

**A/N: Please review, thanks!**


	46. Gone

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. ****Please review! Check out my other story : My Inspiration (A jeff/OC/matt fic).**

**Kayla Smiley - Thanks for the reviews and comments!**

Phil POV

I woke up the next morning and Allie wasn't in bed. I looked around and I found her looking out the window. I watched her for a second and I knew that something was wrong.

"Come back to bed." I whispered to her as I wrapped my arms around her. She turned and looked at me. I could see something in her eyes, but I wasn't sure what it was. I just knew that she wasn't being herself.

"What's wrong, Al?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Just promise me that no matter what you had fun with me." She said and I didn't like that.

"What is it?" I asked her and I knew that something was wrong.

"Phil, I have to go home." She said and I felt my heart crack.

"For how long?" I asked her.

"Forever." She said and I felt my heart shatter.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I have to rule, my brother can't do it." She said.

I just held her closer and stood there. I didn't know what to say or how to react; I just didn't like it.

We finally laid back down and I didn't get go of her. I didn't want to lose her and I had to find a way to make sure that she was in my life. I loved her and I didn't want to lose her.

I watched her as she slept and I held her. I needed to talk to Mark and I needed his help. I slowly got out of bed and left her sleeping. I grabbed my phone and walked into the bathroom.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Mark, it's Phil, I need help." I told her.

"Is it Allie?" he asked.

"Yes and no, I need help because I don't want to lose her when she goes home." I told him and I could hear him move around.

"Fight for her, Phil, if you love her. I will find out when the coronation is and you can ask for time off." He said and I was glad that he was helping me.

"Ok, thanks, Mark." I told him.

"Phil, if you love her then never stop fighting for her." He said and I knew that he was right.

I woke up later and I could feel Allie tracing a tattoo on my arm. I watched her as she looked at them and I got goose bumps as I felt her finger brush over them lightly. She finally looked at me and smiled.

"Sorry, if I woke you up." She said and I smiled.

"I don't mind, because it's you." I told her.

We hung out at Matt's that day and Allie told everyone what was going on. Maria was upset, but she knew that she would see her because Maria was still dating D. I knew that if Maria and D could do it, then Allie and I could do it.

Allie POV

The two weeks went by fast and I hated it. I had to go home and lose all my friends. Shane took my resignation very well and he was very nice about it. He told me that anytime they were in Europe he wanted to see me. I was so sad when I got on the plane and I knew that I would see them again, eventually.

I got on the plane and D was waiting for me. He had come to get me because he knew it would be hard. I hated saying good bye to any of them, but I had to for my family and country. I had left a note, with Maria, to give to Phil. I didn't want him to ever question my feelings so they were all explained in my note.

I didn't cry the entire time I was saying goodbye or when I got on the plane. I was bawling in D's arms when the plane finally left the ground.

"It's ok, Al." D said and I didn't see how it was going to be ok. I had just left the best job, real friends, and an amazing boyfriend behind for a life I didn't want.

"I don't see how." I told him as he rubbed my back and calmed me down.

The plane ride when by too fast and I was greeted when I got off the plane. I was so unhappy and I locked myself in my room. I didn't want to see anyone except D, because he wouldn't tell me 'it will all work out for the better'; I had the better.

D POV

Allie was so unhappy and her mother hated that this had happen. Allie's father couldn't do anything about it and he was upset at his son for making the people hate him. I watched Allie waste away each day as she would go to parliament and then go right back to her room. I had talked to Maria and she wasn't happy either. Maria and Allie had been best friends, it was hard on both of them.

The only time I saw Allie smile was when Phil called, texted, or e-mailed her. She still talked to all of her friends, but I knew that it wasn't the same and the idea would get old fast. I was just glad that they were going to surprise her, but being at the coronation.

I hoped that a miracle happened, soon, so that Allie didn't have to be ruler. She didn't want it and she didn't deserve to do something that she didn't want. I knew that the parliament was pushing to have a prime minister take over and have Allie as head of the state, I hoped that it got passed.

Maria POV

I watched Phil become a shell of what he used to be, once Al had returned home. No one wanted her to go and Phil wasn't taking it well. I knew that we would see her for the coronation, but after that I didn't know when I would see her or D again.

I had finished working on my clothing line and I was glad that Al had chosen my clothing line to be her official one for the palace. I was excited, but I missed my best friend.

Phil POV

I just sat in my hotel room, worked out, and went to shows. I never talked to anyone or went anywhere anymore. I didn't want to because it wasn't the same. Everything reminded me of her; I hated it. I would still text and talk to her, but it wasn't the same.

I had the note that she had written me, but I still hadn't read it. I knew that I needed before I went to see her again. I wasn't sleeping so at 2 am, when I should have been sleeping, I decided to read it.

_Phil, _

_I love you, never forget or doubt that. I hate that this happened and I am sorry if you feel any regrets about us. I am glad that you were my first long-term boyfriend and you hold a special place in my heart. I will never be able to forget you and I will never find anyone that compares to you. I hope that we never lose touch and I hope that you have an awesome life. I wish that you would life a life for me too. I will see you again; never forget my love for you. _

_Your Princess, _

_Allie_

I cried. I couldn't do anything other than cry. I knew that she loved me and I wouldn't forget her either. I just regretted not being able to fight for her to stay. I knew that I had one last chance when I saw her at coronation; I hoped that it was enough. 

**A/N: I know it was short chapter, but don't worry there is still chapters left in this story. I hope you like it and don't forget to review. **


	47. What do you want?

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**wrestlenascargirl****, ****Graelam****, & ****Esha Napoleon**** – Thanks for the reviews; I appreciate them.**

Allie POV

I was in parliament for another day of debating over taking certain powers away from me and giving them to the prime minister. I was all for it, because I didn't feel ready to run a whole country, no matter how small it was. I was sitting there listening and I was so tired of this; I wanted it to end. I finally stood up and got in front of them; I hadn't spoken on it and I was going to now. I just hoped that my father didn't get mad for what I was going to say.

"Parliament, I know that this is been a debate for years now, you don't want to upset us or the people, but I think that two heads are better than one. I believe that a prime minister would be a good thing; I could use the help. I know that the people are behind me, but with the right help and the right explanation they can get behind a prime minister. I am asking you for the help and I am asking you to give the prime minster powers. The person we chose can be someone who has served this country for a long time. They will appeal to the people and help this country. I ask that we take a vote now, and see where we stand." I said and they all just looked at me. I wasn't exactly a public speaker and speaking to old men didn't give me confidence. I had just had to hope that I had gotten through to them.

The votes were cast and they agreed with me. I was shocked and my father was happy.

"I say that we meet tomorrow to decide on the new prime minister; then we can figure out a way to best introduce them to the people." I said and got ready to walk away.

"Princess?" one of them called to me and I stopped to hear what they had to say.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Will you be here tomorrow to help us decide? I mean since it was your speech and confidence that pushed this onwards, we would like your help in deciding who will best help you." the person said and I smiled.

"I will be here tomorrow." I told them and we were dismissed.

My father just hugged me and I was relieved that the issues were passed and the meeting was over with. I walked with my father to his study because I am sure that he wanted to talk. We went in and sat down.

"Allie, I am very proud of you for doing what you had too and more proud that you took care of that. I am glad that you have enough confidence in yourself that you can appeal to anyone to gain what is best for everything. I am sorry that you had to give up part of your life, but I have decided that you can marry whoever you want. I am going to impose anything on you and I have already had it written in law. They can't argue it when you become queen." He said and I hugged him.

"Thank you , dad." I told him.

"Now, go do whatever, and I will see you tonight for wrestling." He said and I smiled. I knew that he was just doing what was best for me.

Phil POV

I was shocked when Karl showed up in Chicago. I was at home doing nothing, except thinking of Allie, when he came to get me. Allie's father had sent for me because he knew what was best for her. I had talked to him on the phone and he wanted me to come out there right then. I spoke to Shane and I knew that I had time off coming to me, so I took the opportunity.

I arrived in Europe when she was in parliament. I saw the whole speech and I knew that she would make a kick ass queen. I just wanted her to be happy; I wanted her to be mine. I knew that she was more worried about ruining my life, but I would always have a good like when I was with her.

I was going to surprise her tonight while they were watching wrestling. The storyline had been changed and I was out because of an injury when Jeff attacked me because he was upset about the title. I was staying in another part of the castle and I couldn't wait to see her. She had just left her father's study when I was taken in there.

"Phil, nice to see you." he said and I shook his hand.

"Nice to see you too, sir." I said and he smiled.

"I am glad that you came and thank you." he said.

"Sir, I really like your daughter, and in fact I love her. I would do anything for her, that I could within your laws." I told him and he smiled.

"Here, Phil, read this, it will explain to you what she goes through. I will see you tonight for Raw." He said and I went back to my room.

I looked at what he had given me and I opened it. I found a picture of Allie when she was younger. She was in a dress that was way too big for her, a crown, and a pair of fairy wings. She didn't look happy and she didn't look like she was having fun. I also found a note and read it.

_Phil, _

_Allie has never wanted to be a princess, she took this picture because she had wings on. She has always held out hope that either she would grow wings and fly away or she would meet someone who could get her out of here. I know that she loves you and she values you a lot. I can't tell you to marry my daughter, but I wouldn't object to it; I know you love her. I just hope that you two can work something out since I can see enough love to last well past this life time in your eyes whenever she is around. Thank you again for coming. _

_~ Andrew_

I just sat there and I knew what he meant. I know that I love Allie and I would do anything to be with her. I would even move to Europe; which is a lot for a guy with commitment issues. I just couldn't wait to see her; I missed her so much.

Allie POV

I was in my room when D came in and we were playing Left 4 Dead. I had been in a zombie killing mood lately. We were playing and D wasn't very talkative; neither of us was.

"Why couldn't I have been a poor person?" I asked D and he started laughing.

"I don't know, why couldn't I have been born a lion?" he replied.

"A lion, seriously?" I asked him and we were both laughing.

We were laughing and making fun of each other and we got bored of killing zombies.

"Oh, let's go ride." I said and D agreed.

We changed and got on 4 wheelers. We were having fun riding and being stupid. I was just glad that I had someone that I didn't have to be proper around. We were riding when the 4 wheeler when my tire blew and I went flying off of it.

D POV

I was riding behind Allie when her tire blew and the 4 wheeler flipped. She was thrown from it and landed. She wasn't moving and I was worried. I got over to her and I called for help. I knew that Phil was here and I didn't want the plan to be ruined. He was going to surprise her.

I got over to her and she was awake.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as she sat up.

"Yeah, my hand and arm really hurts." She said and I picked her up and sat her on the 4 wheeler. I ripped the sleeve open and I saw that it was starting to swell around her wrist.

"I called and they are coming to get us." I told her and she nodded. I knew that she was hurt and I just held her as Karl came up with the jeep.

"Take her to the doctor." I told Karl and he nodded.

I held her the entire way to the palace and the doctor met us once I carried her in.

"Come on, I need to x-ray it." He said and I walked with her to his area. The perks of living in a palace were that everything was always right there.

"It hurts." She said as the doctor came back.

"I am going to have to set your arm. I will give you a shot to calm you and set it. I will have to put it in a brace. You cracked it right above the wrist." he told her and she nodded.

"Can D stay?" she asked him and he nodded.

I was with her when she got the shot and when she started to get drowsy. The doctor poked on it and put it in a brace. Al was so out of that she didn't care and it apparently didn't hurt anymore.

"Come on." I told her and she stood up. She about fell over and I caught her.

"Sorry." She mumbled and I carried her outside.

"Are you ok?" her mom asked her.

"I guess." She said.

"Come on, let's eat something small." Her mother said and we all went to eat. I saw Phil out of the corner of my eye and I knew that he was just checking on her, but staying out of sight.

Al POV

I felt out of it after the shot, but I managed to eat something small. I was glad that D was with me when I fell. I didn't want him to leave, but I knew that he had to be somewhere tonight. I wasn't too worried; I would see him again tomorrow.

"Come on, Allie." My father said and we walked into the study. I loved watching wrestling with my father; we never planned anything when it was our time to hang out.

"Do you miss it?" My dad asked me when Raw started.

"I miss my friends." I said and he just smiled at me.

We were watching the show and it was talking about Smackdown. They showed the backstage clip about Phil getting hurt and Jeff being the one who did it.

"I guess he needed time off." I mumbled.

"Don't you talk to him, still?" my dad asked me and I was getting sad.

"Yeah, but he didn't mention it." I said.

We were sitting there watching it and Dad wasn't too into wrestling tonight.

"Allie, I have a question." Dad said and I looked at him.

"If you could have anything in this world right now, what would it be?" he asked me and I looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"It's not something you can buy." I said.

"Well, I got you something, so I hope it's something you like." He said and I just sat there.

"Let me go get it." He said and disappeared.

"Close your eyes." He said after he came back in the room. I sighed and closed my eyes.

Phil POV

I walked in the room and Allie's dad smiled at me. I walked over to Allie and planted the softest kiss on her lips.

"Phil?" she whispered as she opened her eyes and I just looked at her. I caught her as she launched herself into my arms.

"Hi." I whispered and she just held onto me. She finally let go and hugged her dad.

"I think you got it right." She told him and he smiled at us.

"Go on." He said and she took my hand as we walked to her room.

"I missed you." she said as we walked to her room.

"I missed you too, Al." I told her.

**A/N: Don't forget to review and check out my other story: my Inspiration. **


	48. the same

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

******.life- Thank you for your review and encouragement. You are so sweet!**

Allie POV

I couldn't believe he was really here and my dad had done this for me. I had missed Phil from the moment I left the U.S. He was very special to me and I loved him; I always would.

"How long are you here for?" I asked him.

"Until after your coronation." He said and I smiled.

"I am just glad you are here, but how did you get the time off?" I asked him.

"I had some coming to me and Shane let me since apparently I haven't been myself lately." He said and I felt bad because it was my fault.

"Sorry." I mumbled and he pulled me to him.

"Shut up." He said and kissed me. He pulled away and just held me in his arms.

"I thought that I wasn't going to get to surprise you when you took your spill." He said and kissed my wrist. I just blushed; I always blushed around him.

We stayed up talking for awhile and we fell asleep in my room. I loved falling asleep in his arms, because I feel safe.

Phil POV

I was woken up with Allie was and she had breakfast brought to us. I was watching her when she disappeared into the bathroom and I noticed something on her hip. She looked like she had gotten a tattoo, but who knew. I was just glad she still had her tongue pierced.

She came back out and I grabbed her; I was tickling her and she was trying to get away. I had her pinned to the bed and she looked like an angel.

"You are beautiful." I whispered as I kissed her softly.

She wrapped her arms around me and I gently lowered my weight on her and I ran my hand up one of her sides. She had the softest lips and I loved kissing her because she made the cutest sounds.

I was kissing her and she slid her hands up my sides; I moaned at the feeling. She drove me crazy when she touched me. I was kissing and gently sucking on her collarbone as she slipped her hand down the front of my shorts. I growled when I felt her grab me and I didn't want to rush her into anything.

"No, baby, I can't." I said and moved off her; she looked confused.

"I promised you I wouldn't rush you, plus I won't let you break that promise." I told her and tucked some hair from out of her face. She looked upset and she was a little mad.

She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I had done the right thing and she was mad at me for it.

The food arrived and I didn't touch it. I walked over to the bathroom and knocked; no answer.

"Come on, Al, food is out here." I said and she didn't say anything.

She appeared a little later and sat down, breakfast was silent. I knew that she wanted it, but I didn't want her to feel bad for breaking that promise. I just sat there as she got ready and was about to leave for parliament.

"I want to take you somewhere for lunch or dinner, so be ready when I get back." She said and kissed me, very quickly, before walking out the door. I sighed and started watching TV; I was sitting there when there was a knock and the door.

"Come in." I said and Allie's mother walked in, so I stood up.

"Please, sit, I just wanted to talk to you." she said and sat on the couch.

"Phil, you mean a lot to Allie, thank you for coming." She said and I smiled.

"She means a lot to me." I said and her mother smiled.

I talked to her for a little longer before D came and rescued me. I never felt totally comfortable around her mom because I didn't know what to say.

"Hey, man, you ok?" he asked me as he sat down and I nodded.

D POV

I was glad to rescue Phil from Al's mom. She was trying to be nice and he looked totally uncomfortable.

"Hey, D, can I ask you something?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Would you give up everything for the girl you loved?" he asked me and I smiled.

"I am considering it when I ask Maria to marry me." I said and Phil smiled.

"You serious?" he asked me and I smirked.

"I am going to when she gets here for the coronation." I said and Phil smiled about it.

"Good, you two deserve to be happy." He said.

"Why, what are you thinking about?" I asked him.

"I am considering moving to Europe for Al." he said and I smiled.

"I am sure if you ask her, she will say yes." I said and he sighed.

"I would ask her if she didn't think that she was always going to ruin my life." He said and I nodded.

"You want me to talk to her?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just don't mention the marriage part, but convince her she isn't ruining my life." He said and I nodded.

I talked to Phil and he finally had to get ready to go with Allie when she got done.

Allie POV

The meeting went well and we nominated a few different people to be prime minister. I liked all the nominations and we were going to vote in a few days. I was just glad that this was getting done. I went back to the palace and Phil was in jeans and a hoodie; I smiled when I saw him. I knew he had stopped us because he was being the guy I loved, but it still hurt. He seemed like he didn't want me.

I changed and grabbed Phil. We got into an SUV and I drove us to a small shop.

"Come on." I told him and he looked confused.

I took his hand and lead him into a small shop that looked like the rest of them. We walked in and he was still lost. I waved at the owner and pulled him through the back.

"Al, where are we going?" he asked me and I just smiled at him.

"Trust me." I said and we walked back some more and went through another door. He just smiled when he realized where we were.

"Why is this hidden?" he asked me when we finally walked into the tattoo parlor.

"Because, it's not something that my father liked, so it's legal, but hidden." I said and he nodded.

"What are we doing here?" he asked me.

"I wanted to have matching tattoos, I know it's corny, but I wanted to always have something that you have." I said and he smiled at me.

"I have an idea." He said an I looked at him.

"Why not get a single small band tattooed on one of our fingers?" he suggested and I liked it. My father couldn't do anything about it once I had it on already.

"I like it." I said and he smiled.

We got a small, black band tattooed around our ring finger on our right hand. I really liked it. We got done and left through another door. I was holding his hand and I was so happy.

"You hungry?" I asked him and he nodded.

We stopped by a small Greek shop and got some food. He seemed to be having fun and was just glad he was actually here. I didn't want anything to ruin our time together.

**A/N: Don't forget to review and check out my other story: my Inspiration. **


	49. shopping

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Esha Napoleon, Graelam, Kayla Smiley, & veronica- Thanks for the reviews and comments! **

Phil POV

We went back to the palace because Al's hand was brothering her. She was trying not to take pain pills, but she wasn't feeling good from it. We went to her room and she lay down. I was sitting on the bed next to her and Em, who wasn't a kitten anymore, was sitting with us.

"Hey, can I borrow her for a minute?" D asked as he stuck his head in.

"Yeah, but I will go because she doesn't feel good." I said and disappeared to the kitchen.

D POV

I walked in and sat by Al. She looked happy, but distant.

"What's wrong, other than the obvious?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I like him so much that I don't want to hurt him." She said and I flicked her in the middle of the forehead.

"Ow, what?" she asked me.

"That was for being dumb and not realizing that Phil isn't going anywhere. I know that you don't want to ruin his life, but it he really thought you were he wouldn't be here now. He loves you and I can tell that you are trying to distance yourself from him, but he doesn't want that." I said and she just looked at me.

"Al, he loves you, don't push him away." I said and she sighed.

"I know, what did you need to talk about?" she asked me.

"Just to see how ya were and to tell you to stop being stupid." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said and hugged me.

"You wanna watch a movie with us?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Sure." I said and went to get Phil.

We came back and put in Fast & Furious. I was on the couch and they were lying on her bed. We all fell asleep watching the movie. I woke up to see Phil just looking at her and I smiled at him. She was my best friend and I wanted her to be happy and he made her happy.

"I talked to her." I told him and he looked at me.

"Just ask her." I said and he smiled.

"Um, can you go with me ring shopping?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, we can go tomorrow. I need to get one too." I said and he smiled.

"See ya at dinner." He said and walked out.

Phil POV

I just laid there and looked at Al. She had rolled over and I saw a small tattoo on her hip. I traced it with my finger and realized it was Punk in cursive. I just smiled when I read it and looked at her. She was looking at me and I smiled.

"You probably think it's stupid." She said and stretched.

"No, I don't." I told her and gently kissed her.

"Sorry, I was stupid for getting mad earlier." She said and I just kissed her.

Al POV

The rest of the day was lazy and I liked it. We had dinner with D and then we went to see a movie. I was glad that there was theater in the palace so I could go in my pajamas. Phil and I saw Public Enemies and I was so glad that he was there.

We walked back to my room and we fell asleep watching TV and we could hear the rain pouring outside. I wanted to spend the rest of my life like this, but I knew all too well that fairytales don't come true.

Phil POV

Al got up the next day and attended parliament while I went with D to a local jewelry store. I had no clue what to buy a princess because she had everything.

"What do you buy a princess?" I asked him and he laughed.

"She isn't that hard to shop for except that she has everything." He said and I agreed.

He found Maria a beautiful princess cut diamond, with pink sapphires on each side of it, it was set in white gold. He bought it and he knew that she would like it. I was still looking for Al and D was trying to help me.

"This is it." I said and I pointed to a ring.

I had found a 1 carat, princess cut, blue diamond, with small diamonds around it, and it was in white gold. I bought it and D agreed that it would be perfect for Al. We went back to the palace and decided to play the PS 3 while she was at parliament.

We were playing when some guards came rushing in. I just looked at D and we both stood up.

"What's going on?" D asked them.

"We have to secure everyone there was an explosion at the parliament building." The guard said and I wanted to know about Al right then.

"Is the princess ok?" I asked and they wouldn't answer me.

"Is she ok?" I asked them and again, no one said anything.

"Damnit! Answer me." I said and grabbed one. D pulled me off and looked at the guards.

"Is she ok?" he asked them about the time Karl walked in.

"Come on, both of you." he said and we were taken to Al's father's study.

"Are they ok?" D asked and I was getting pissed because I wanted to know.

"We don't know, they can't find Allie." Her father finally said and I felt my world collapse; they had to find her.

Al POV

I was underneath a bunch of rubble and I could hear people screaming all around me. I couldn't move because I was pinned down. I was scared and I wanted to know what was going on.

"HELP!" I screamed and it was drowned out in the other sounds.

I tried to move, but my hip hurt so bad and I wanted was Phil. I was trying to move when I looked over and I saw Lori, but I didn't see my brother.

"Lori?" I called and she didn't move.

I reached over to grab her hand and it came off her arm. I screamed and started to struggle to get out of there. I was trying to get free when a pain shot through me and I passed out.

Mark POV

I was standing in the arena when Andrew called. He called to tell about the explosion and that Sara had been in the building. I was worried and I caught the first plane out of there. I knew that Allie's friends were worried as well. Maria, Jeff, and Matt all flew out with me. Shane knew that we were in no shape to wrestle until we found out how they were.

The flight took forever and I knew that Phil had to be freaking out.

Phil POV

We waited and an hour went by still nothing. I was getting more worried and more pissed by the second. I wanted to know that she was alright, but still nothing. I was pacing around the room and D was staring at the TV. We both jumped when someone opened the door.

"Any news?" I asked and they shook their heads no.

"I did need to tell you that Mark, Maria, and the Hardy's are going to arrive in a couple of hours." The servant said and left. D smiled, but it faded as soon as he went back to looking at the TV. I knew that Sara wa sin the building and I hoped that she was alright.

They hadn't found any survivors, but I held out hope that Al would be fine. She had to be because she was my life.

**A/N: Please review! Check out my other stories!**


	50. Found

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Kayla Smiley & Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the reviews!**

Phil POV

I was getting more pissed as time went by; she wasn't found. I knew she was ok; I just knew it. I was sitting with D and I got to tired of being stuck in a room.

"Come on." I told him and he looked at me.

"What, wait…where we going?" he asked me.

"I want to go down there." I told him.

"No, Phil, we shouldn't." he told me and I just looked at him.

"I'm tired of sitting here, waiting, and wondering. I want to go dwon there and help look for her." I said and he sighed.

"Go." We heard a voice say and we looked up to see Allie's father.

"Are you sure?" D asked him.

"Yes, go." He said and we ran outside.

Karl drove us straight to the parliament. I was in shock when I saw the building; it was demolished, but I knew that she was alright.

"We are here to help." D told one of the workers and they told us where to start looking.

I was tearing through the rubble; I had to find her.

"Allie!" I called out and listen, nothing. I kept digging; I was going to find her.

Allie POV

I woke up to my name being called. I looked around, but I was still in the rubble. The smell was horrible, I hurt, and I wanted Phil. I listened and I could hear people close to me.

"HELP!" I screamed and got nothing.

"Phil!" I screamed and I heard the workers stop.

"Allie!" I heard someone yell.

"Over here!" I screamed and I heard people start to move closer.

I was lying under rubble when I saw light start to shine through. I knew there was hope; I just wanted out of here. I was so glad when I saw a hand reach through and I immediately recognized the tattoo.

"Phil!" I said and he peeked in the hole.

"Hang out, Al, I gotcha." He said and he carefully removed the stuff around me. I was so glad when he picked me up out of the rubble.

"I'm glad you found me." I whispered to him as he carried me to the ambulance.

"I wasn't going to give up." He said and he rode with me to the hospital. They gave me a sedative as they were going to check me for everything.

D POV

I was so glad to see Phil carrying Al out of the rubble. I was so thankful she was alive and I went back to the castle to tell them. I walked in the study and everyone was there.

"Do you have news?" Allie's mother asked.

"She is at the hospital; she was awake when Phil found her." I told him and I knew that everyone was relieved.

"Can we go to the hospital?" Maria asked and I nodded.

"Come on, we will all go." Andrew said.

I was so glad to see Maria and after what had happened I realized that she was so important to me. I knew that Phil was freaking out because the girl he loved was in trouble and I would be the same way about Maria.

We got to the hospital and Phil was waiting with Karl. We joined him in the waiting room and we all hugged him.

"How is she?" Mark asked him.

"She looked banged up." He said and Maria hugged him.

We were all sitting around and watching the news. They had found most of parliament dead, Lori and Brett were both dead. Allie was one of a few survivors and she was lucky.

The doctor came out and we all stood up. I knew that Allie's mom was worried sick about her and her father was glad that she was still alive. They still had to start the grieving process for Brett and Lori.

"She will be alright; she has some serious bumps and bruises. She didn't break anything; the crack on her wrist didn't get any worse. She will have other side effects, however." He said and we all nodded.

"Can we see her?" her mother asked.

"She will be dismissed in a minute, but she does want to see Phil." The doctor said and Phil nodded. He disappeared with the doctor and I hugged Allie's mom.

"She is fine." Her father told her mother as he hugged her.

Phil POV

I walked back to where Al was and she was sitting on the bed. She threw herself into my arms and I just held her.

"You're ok." I whispered to her as she clung to me.

"I was so scared you weren't going to find me." She said and I looked at her. She was covered in dirt, scratches, scrapes, and dried blood; but she was beautiful.

"I wasn't going to let you go." I told her and gently kissed her.

"Thanks." She whispered and settled against me.

I just held her until she could be released. I helped her put on some scrubs and I helped her stand up.

"Here, princess." The nurse said.

"No, I got enough support right here." She said and smiled at me.

I let her lean on me as we walked out to the waiting area. She hugged everyone and her mother was crying. Allie just hugged her mom and dad.

"We are going to be fine." She told her mom and her mom nodded.

"Thank you Phil." Her mom hugged me and her dad shook my hand. I knew they had been seriously worried about her.

"I'm sleepy." She mumbled and I picked her up. I carried her to the SUV and held her until we got back to the palace.

I carried her to her room and gently placed her in her bed. She was fast asleep and I didn't want to bother her.

Maria POV

I was glad to see D, but I hated that Al got hurt to see him. We were all in the room beside Al's so that we could talk to each other.

"Are you ok?" Jeff asked Phil.

"I am now that she is." He told him and I smiled. I knew that Phil really loved her.

We were all sitting around talking when we heard Al scream. I didn't know Phil moved that fast because he was out of the room in a heartbeat. We all ran in there after him and he was holding Al, who was sobbing, and telling her it was going to be alright.

"Come on, let's get food." I suggested giving them some time.

"I'm tired." Jeff said and Matt agreed.

"Go to bed, and we can get food." D said and I smiled.

I followed D to the kitchen and we grabbed some food. I was so hungry and tired; we went to sit in the room D always stays in.

"Ria?" he asked after we ate and laid down.

"Yeah, D?" I asked him.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked and I didn't like where it was going.

"Yeah and I love you." I told him and I looked at him.

"How much?" he asked me.

"A lot." I said and he smiled at me.

"Is it enough to marry me?" he asked me and I just looked at him. I didn't fully register what he was saying, until he pulled out a ring.

"Ria, will you marry me?" he asked me again.

"Yes." I said and I about cried.

"Good." He said and smiled at me. I pulled him into the most passionate kiss I could imagine and I was so happy.

Al POV

I woke up to the most horrible nightmare. I could see the walls falling in and I could hear the noises all over again. I was trying to get out and I tripped over a body; it was Phil's. I woke up screaming. I sat straight up as Phil ran into the room. I was so scared and he just held me.

"Al, it's ok, you're awake." He said and I just clung to him.

"It was horrible." I said and I was bawling.

"Al, it's ok, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise." He said and I just held onto him.

"Why don't you take a shower?" he asked me after a couple of minutes.

"Will you take one with me?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Al, I do, but I…" he was saying and I kissed him.

"Please, I don't want anything to happen, I just want you close to me." I told him and he looked at me.

"Ok, come on." He said.

**A/N: Please review! Check out my other stories!**


	51. Showers

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Kayla Smiley & wrestlenascargirl- Thanks for the reviews. **

**Kayla, this chapter is for you, hope you like it. **

Phil POV

I knew that she wanted to keep her promise, but I also knew that this was going to take all my will power. I couldn't tell her no because I loved her, but I didn't want to ruin anything. I helped her into the bathroom and started the water. She locked the door just so that no one would walk in and get the wrong idea.

I stripped down to my boxers and walked over to her. I carefully helped her slide the t-shirt off her bruised body and I could see more bruises than I did earlier. I carefully placed kisses on some of the bruises on her back. I kissed down her spine and then placed a kiss on the top of her shoulder. She was looking at me in the mirror and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I carefully untied the pajama bottoms and pushed them off her hips. She was standing in front of me in her bra and undies. She was bruised up, cut up and looked like hell, but she was beautiful. I gently turned her to me so that I could remove the brace on her arm.

"You are beautiful." I whispered as she turned around to me. She was looking in my eyes as I leaned down to capture her lips. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer. I gently lifted her onto the counter and stood between her legs. I carefully ran my hands over her back and undid her bra. She winced when he came off and I gently rubbed circles where the clasp had been pressed against her back. I carefully slid off the brace and set it beside her.

She had her hands on my chest and ran them down to the edge of my boxers. I groaned when her fingertips lightly traced the straightedge tattoo. I rested my forehead against hers and we were looking in each other's eyes.

"You are making this hard for me." I whispered and she looked away. I didn't want to hurt her feelings and I knew that I had said the wrong thing.

"No, Al, I just want so bad to be able to touch you in different ways and I know that you have a promise. I don't want to break that promise or ruin it by losing control." I told her and she bit her bottom lip. I gently kissed her as I felt her hands tug on my boxers. I knew I was hard and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I heard her gasp and I hoped it was good one. I knew I wasn't the biggest guy.

Allie POV

I was sitting on the counter and Phil was in front of me. We were going to take a shower and I wanted him to be close to me. I didn't want to break my promise, but he was irresistible to me. I was sitting in front of him in my undies and I had pulled his boxers off him. He was hard and I had never seen one of those before. I had seen a glimpse of him, but he wasn't hard like that. I wanted to touch it but I didn't know if he would get mad. I knew that he was trying to keep his promise, but now I was having issues.

"Lift yourself up." He whispered as he slipped my undies off.

I didn't feel weird being naked in front of Phil, instead I felt comfortable. I was standing in front of Phil and he kissed me softly.

"Come on, shower." He said and pulled me into the warm shower. The water felt good as I got the dirt, blood, and debris off me. I was enjoying the feeling when I felt Phil wrap his arms around me. I was so comfortable and I didn't want anything to take me away from Phil.

"I was scared I wasn't ever going to see you again." I whispered to him.

"I wasn't going to let that happen." He said as he turned me to face him.

"I love you." I whispered to Phil as I pulled his face to mine.

"I love you, Al." he whispered and then deepened the kiss.

I was kissing him and my hands were wrapped around his neck. I felt his hands go down to my hips and he pulled me closer. We kept kissing as Phil pushed me against the wall and I felt him kiss my jaw and down to my neck. I wanted him to touch me, but I wasn't going to ask. I knew that I had asked enough just by him taking a shower with me.

"Princess?" someone called and I groaned.

"Yes?" I called back as I shut off the water. I was glad because they stopped me from doing something that I might regret, but at the same time. I can't every do anything because someone always interrupts.

"Your father wants to see you." they told me.

"Be out shortly." I told them and I looked at Phil. He gave me a quick kiss before we dried off.

I changed and walked out to see my mom and dad. Phil left a few minutes after me and laid down on my bed.

"Are you alright?" my mother asked me and I nodded.

"I will be any more news?" I asked them.

"We have already caught the rebels and we will be having a public funeral in 3 days." My father said and I nodded. I had never gotten along with my brother, but I didn't want him to die.

"Mark wants to see you." my mother said and I left.

Mark POV

I was sitting with Sara when Allie came into the room. She hugged both of us and I knew that she wasn't taking this well.

"Are you ok?" she asked Sara and she nodded. Sara had been found and she had a broken leg. I was just glad that they were both alright. I was angry that someone had done this and it was sad that Brett and Lori were killed.

"Any news?" I asked her.

"The funeral is in two days." She said and Sara hugged her.

She stayed and talked to us for a few more minutes before going back to Phil. I knew that Phil was as relieved as I was when he found Allie. I knew that he loved her and I hoped that he would ask her to marry him. I knew that Allie's parents felt the same about him.

Allie POV

I walked into my room and Phil was on the phone. I just sat on my bed and realized how late it was. I knew that sleep was impossible, but I knew I needed to try. I was laying there when Phil got off the phone. I looked at him and he gave me a small smile.

"Let's go look at the stars." He said and I agreed. I lead us through passageways and up a lot of steps before we finally reached the attic. I had put a heater in there so that it would be warm.

Phil laid down and pulled me next to him. I snuggled up to him and we looked at the stars.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" he asked me.

"For finding me." I said and I knew that I couldn't thank him enough.

"You don't have to thank me." He said and I smiled.

"I know, but I want to." I said and looked at him.

"Fine, if you really want to thank me you can do something for me." He said and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Allie, you know that I love you and you know that you are my world. I am always happy when you are around, I have calmed down a lot since I met you, and I have learned that it isn't what you are, but who you are that makes a person. I learned that movie princess are totally fake and that you can't judge a person because you will miss out on knowing a great person. I have fallen in love with a person that I could have never imagined myself with and now I can't imagine myself with anyone else. Al, will you be mine?" I asked her and she just looked at me. I pulled out the ring and looked at her.

"Just to clarify, you will never ruin my life." I said and she smiled.

"Yes." She whispered and I slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into an amazing kiss.

**A/N: Please review! Check out my other stories!**


	52. Change

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Kayla Smiley & Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the reviews. **

**This story only has a few chapters left…**

Allie POV

We fell asleep upstairs that night and it only caused minor panic the next morning. I found it funny and so did Phil, but no one else did. We ate breakfast with Matt, Jeff, Maria, and D. I had to tell them the good news.

"We have news." Maria said and I looked at her as she held up her ring. I gasped and hugged her; I was excited. I also hugged D and he was happy for me. I was letting go of him and he spotted my ring.

"Phil, we had the same idea." D said and Maria squealed when she saw my ring.

"Congrats." Maria told Phil and hugged him.

"Looks like we gotta get married soon." Jeff told Matt and we were laughing.

Breakfast went well and Maria and I were already talking about what we were going to do at our weddings. I was pulled back into reality when I had to go meet with my father and mother. I wanted Phil to come with me; he wasn't so sure about it, but he came anyways.

"Allie, we need to discuss what is going to happen." My father said and smiled at me.

"Phil, you don't have to been in here." My mother told him and he looked at me.

"I wanted him to be, plus I need to tell you something before it becomes a PR nightmare." I told them and dad motioned for us to sit down.

"Phil and I are engaged." I said and my mother was so happy. My dad hugged me and my mom hugged Phil.

"Congrats, we will start focusing on that once we get this taken care of." My dad told us.

Phil POV

I was there for Allie over the next week. She was having a hard time dealing with the nightmares, the funeral and the coronation. She was doing really well and I was just glad that we were engaged now. We had already talked about me being a wrestler and her being the queen. I knew that she didn't want me to give up wrestling, but I would give up everything just to be with her. Wrestling was my past life and she was my current life.

I was leaving to go back to the states and I didn't want to leave. I knew that Maria was also having a hard time leaving. We were best friends now and a few months ago we still hated each other. I liked how you never know what to expect and how everything can change in a day.

"I wish you didn't have to go." She said as we laid in her bed that night.

"I know, but I will be back in two weeks." I told her and she nodded.

"I love you." I told her and she smiled.

"I love you too." She said.

"You should probably start planning wedding stuff, while I'm gone." I told her and she nodded.

We talked for most of the night because she could sleep tomorrow and I could sleep on the plane ride home.

Maria POV

I didn't want to leave D and Phil didn't want to leave Al. We were going to come back in two weeks, but I didn't want to be away for that long. I knew that once I was back; I wasn't leaving. I had already told D I was going to retire for wrestling and live in Europe. He told me that he would support me in whatever I chose, but I had come to like Europe.

"So you're moving here?" Phil asked me.

"Yeah, what about you?" I asked him.

"We talked, but I am pretty sure that I am going to be retiring. I love her too much to be away from her for long periods of time." He told me and I smiled. I knew that they were perfect for each other.

We spent the plane ride sleeping and talking. I was so sad when I got back, but I just had to remember that in two weeks I would be in Europe and with D.

Allie POV

I started my official job as Queen the next day and I was excited. I just didn't want to screw up, but my first act was punishing the people who killed my family and hurt me. I spent a long day in parliament and I had fun being Queen. My father was proud of me and my mom was helpful. She was just glad that I was engaged and was going to marry for love. I was sitting at a desk when there was a knock at my door. I looked up to see Mark standing there.

I ran over and hugged him.

"Hi, Princess." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You will always be my princess." He said and we sat down.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"I am retiring and moving here with Sara. We are giving it all we have and I am sure that it will work." He said and I hugged him.

"Let me see the ring." He said and I showed him.

"Phil is lucky." He said and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, we are both lucky." I said.

I talked to Mark most of the afternoon before going back to the palace. I was still getting used to having the city completely shut down when I was going through it. I missed some parts of being a princess, but I knew that being queen would be so much better. I just kept thinking of Phil; I missed him so much.

I spend the next few days meeting with parliament and getting my new prime minster set up. We had voted him in and I was grateful for the help. I was going to focus on my wedding and my parents were pushing for it to be soon. I knew that Maria and D were getting married in a month and she was so excited.

I was sitting in my room that night when D came in. I just hugged him as we went to grab food.

"Still excited?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I love him." I said and he smiled.

"Maria is excited as well; she is already picking out dresses and colors." He said and I smiled.

"She is lucky to have the queen in her wedding." He joked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever." I told him and he laughed.

We talked most of that night and I knew that once we both got married nothing would really change. We were always going to be friends, but I was secretly glad that they decided to live here so I could see them more.

I was having things change on a daily basis and I couldn't wait to see what the next day brought. I loved being queen, I loved Phil, and now I just couldn't wait for him to be my king.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness,please review! Check out my other stories!**


	53. Maria

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Kayla Smiley & Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the reviews. **

_The show is written in Italics_

Maria POV

The next two weeks went by fast and slow at the same time. I couldn't wait to get married to D. I was so happy and Vince understood when I told him I was done with wrestling. I was ready for my last match and I didn't know who I was fighting. I knew that my storyline had been based on me making fun of Phil for losing Allie. I took any storyline, just to finish my last two weeks. I didn't care.

Phil POV

I was in the locker room and I wanted to get tonight over with. I was ready to see Al. I had missed her so much. I had already told Vince I was getting married and I was going to quit wrestling. Shane was more excited that we had gotten together thanks to his storyline and I agreed to work in the WWE when they were in Europe. I was going to do what Al was doing before she had to quit. I was sitting there when I heard someone come in; I didn't worry about it until my head was pulled back and my lips were attacked. I flipped I didn't want to kiss anyone but Al.

I pushed them off and stood up to see Al grinning at me. I was shocked, but glad to see her. I just pulled her into an amazing kiss. I didn't want to let her go, but we both needed air.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well, a few things, I am officially debuting and retiring from wrestling tonight and I wanted to see you." she said. I looked at her to see her in ring attire and she looked amazing.

"You're fighting Maria?" I asked her and she nodded.

"When did you train?" I asked her.

"Mark has been in Europe for the last two weeks." She said and I smiled.

"Nice to see you, D." I told him when I realized he was in the room. He smiled and shook my hand. Al hugged D and I took her hand.

"Come on. I was supposed to escort whoever was going to wrestle Maria." I told her and took her hand.

Al POV

I walked to gorilla position to see Shane, Mark, and Trish standing there. I hugged them all and they told me good luck. I was nervous and excited; I had been talking to Maria about her last night. She was sad and excited. She would flip when she got backstage; D was in Phil's locker room waiting on her. Maria had already gone to the ring and was talking on the mic.

_"I am glad to be leaving; it's gone downhill when even a stupid princess can have a wrestling career…" she was saying when Phil's music hit. Phil walked out and I was backstage. _

_"You know Maria, I am glad you are leaving too; I have found the perfect person to give you a good kick in the ass as a goodbye." He said and his music hit again and I ran out. People went crazy because I still had a fan following and Phil's fans apparently liked me as well. I kissed Phil and took the mic from him. _

_"I decided to finally shut you up." I said as Phil and I walked to the ring. Maria was in shock and trying not to hug me. _

_We were shouting at the each other and doing our best to not burst out laughing. We started wrestling and it had been determined that since Maria was hell that she should lose. I was doing everything right and I got her to tap out after putting her into a figure four (I was thanking Mark for teaching me what one). I raised my hand in victory and she left. She didn't mind leaving as a villain because she had never been one in a storyline. _

_Phil raised my hand in victory and I went back stage. _

I walked back there and Maria hugged me first.

"Thanks for making my last match an awesome one." She said and I smiled. I hugged everyone else and we started to walk away.

"I will meet oyu at the plane." Maria said and I wanted her to see D.

"Wait, come with me, I gotta give you something." I said and she agreed if she could grab her stuff and take it to Phil's locker room. We got her stuff and went to Phil's locker room.

D POV

They walked in and Maria wasn't paying attention. She hadn't noticed me yet; I was standing in the bathroom.

"I am going to take a shower." She said and they just agreed with her.

She walked in the bathroom and opened the shower curtain to turn o the water and screamed. She jumped on me and I caught her as we kissed passionately.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Well, Al was coming so I wanted to come too." I said and I kissed her.

We stayed until after Phil's match and then we got on the plane to go to Europe. Maria had already had all her things moved to my house near the palace. I knew that she and Al would be busy with the wedding.

Al POV

I was so glad when I got back and Phil was staying for 4 days. Shane was giving him less matches so that we could see each other. I was just glad that he was mine; I couldn't wait for the wedding.

I was helping Maria with her and D's wedding and mine was going to be 2 months later. I couldn't really plan mine the same as hers because I had to do different things. I was happy that life was coming together.

I fell asleep that night in Phil's arms and I loved being wrapped in his arms. We had stayed up late talking about his wrestling career and he told me his idea. I didn't want to stop him living his dreams so I told him that I would support him in whatever he wanted to do. I just wanted him in my life and I loved him. 

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness,please review! Check out my other stories!**


	54. 1st Wedding

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Sorry for the delay in updating, enjoy it. **

**Graelam- Thanks for the review!**

D POV

We had all been busy over the past 2 weeks. Maria had moved her and she had planned the wedding. Al was the maid of honor and had been helping Maria the entire time. I knew that it was good for Al since Phil had gone back to America to keep wrestling. The wedding was tomorrow and Al was a little upset because Phil wasn't going to be able to make it. Jeff, Matt, and Trish were doing good keeping her mind off of him. Al was also trying to keep Maria sane while they finished up everything.

The wedding was going to be held in the palace in one of the ballrooms and the reception was in the next ballroom. They were outside putting up the last of the decorations and I was hanging out with Jeff. We knew that Phil was coming, because he had gotten off at the last minute.

"You nervous?" Jeff asked me.

"No, I am ready for it to be over with." I said and Matt was laughing at me.

Maria POV

We got done with decorations when Al and I went to find the guys. I was so glad that Al was there to help me because I would have gone crazy if I hadn't. I was also glad that she was ok from the explosion and she didn't have any showing scars.

"Hey." Jeff said as we walked in. I sat in D's lap and Al sat on Jeff.

"You ok?" D asked me.

"Yeah, just ready for it to happen." I said.

"Where did you decided to go for the honeymoon?" Matt asked.

"Turks and Cacaos." D said and I smiled. He wanted to go there so I was fine with going there.

"Any wedding news for you?" Jeff asked Al.

"I have the colors, the dress is being made, and the menu is beign thought of." She said and I we all nodded.

"I have to wait for my maid of honor to get back so that I can have help." Al said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." I said and we were laughing.

We all just sat around talking before dinner. I was glad that the wedding was tomorrow even though I was so nervous. I was going to stay with Al tonight so that D and I wouldn't see each other. I kissed him before I went to Al's room; it sucked to be away from him even for just one night. We went to Al's room and changed; we were going to have a girl's night.

"Ok, so I know you had an amazing wedding shower, but I had to get you a few more things." Al told me and I just sighed.

"Al, you didn't have too." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

She handed me a large bag and I started pulling stuff out of it. She got me lingerie, some sex toys, and lotions. I was laughing by the time that I was done pulling stuff out of the bag.

"I hope you like it." She said and I hugged her.

"I will have to give you a lot of the same stuff." I told her and she blushed.

"Remember I don't even know how to use some of that stuff." She said and I laughed.

"I am sure that Phil can help you learn." I said and she blushed some more.

"Is it good?" she asked me.

"Yeah, but um, I haven't actually slept with D yet." I confessed.

"I thought you had." She said and I shook my head no.

"We almost have like a couple times, but nothing ever happened." I said and she nodded.

We talked for most of the night and I was so glad that she was my best friend. I knew that I owed her a lot because she introduced me to D.

Phil POV

I got to the palace late that night and I went to where D said they would be. I was glad that I was able to get off and that I could surprise Al. I went in and D, Jeff, Matt, D's brothers, and a few more friends were drinking and talking.

"Hey, Phil!" D said and I joined them. I had a pepsi while they all drank and talking.

"Phil, how is sex with Al?" a very drunk Jeff asked me.

"I don't know; we haven't done anything yet." I answered and they looked at me in shock.

"D, how is it with Maria?" Jeff asked D.

"Don't know; we haven't done it either." He answered and again the shocked looks.

"Phil, did you sleep with Maria?" D asked me.

"A couple of times." I answered.

"Got any tips?" he asked me and I laughed.

We talked about our sex lives or lack of before we all went to bed, well most of them passed out. I was thinking of Al and I couldn't wait to see her. I was one of D's best men, but she didn't know that.

I waited until I knew that they would be asleep and I carefully went to her room. I peeked and saw her and Maria asleep. I watched her for a couple of minutes before sneaking back to my room. I fell asleep with a smile on my face because I knew that she was ok.

Al POV

The next day was hectic. Maria and I got up, ate, and immediately went to get our nails and hair done. She was going to look amazing and D was going to fall in love with her all over again. We took all day and the wedding wasn't until that night.

"Calm down." I told her as we got back to the palace.

"I am so nervous." She said and I smiled.

"You will be fine and you will look beautiful." I told her.

"Come on, it's time to get the bride dressed!" the wedding planner said as she came into the room.

I helped Maria into her dress. She had picked out a white grow with a corset top and slightly flowing skirt. I helped her put the tiara on and veil in her hair; she looked amazing.

"You look amazing." I told her and she smiled.

"Wait, I have one more thing for you." I told her.

"Al, you don't' have to." She said and I waved her off.

I gave her a box and told her to open it.

Maria POV

Al had gotten me something else to wear for my wedding. I had old, new, borrow, but no blue. I sighed and opened the box. She had gotten me a pair of blue diamond earrings and I just hugged her as I put them in.

"Thanks, Al." I said.

"Anything for my best friend." She said.

I sat with Al as she got dressed. Trish came in with Kelly as they both starting getting dressed. I was glad to only have three brides' maids and it kept it mostly simple. I was happy with the dresses I had picked out for him and I had designed them. They were in green dresses with black trim. I had a black and white themed wedding with little splashes of color.

"Are you ready?" Al asked me and I smiled at her.

I was as ready as I was going to be. I couldn't wait to marry D because he was my soul mate and my best friend.

D POV

I was ready to see Maria and I was ready to have a wife. I had my two brothers and Phil as my best men. Phil had become one of my best friends and since he was marrying Al I knew that I would be seeing a lot more of him.

The music started playing as Trish and Kelly walked down the aisle. I was also waiting to see Al's reaction when she saw Phil. We all knew that she wasn't expecting him and that she would be shocked.

Al POV

I walked out and I was looking around and I was so shocked when I saw Phil standing up there as one of D's best men. I just smiled at him and we locked eyes. I didn't care what else happened because he was the only person in the room and he looked so good in a tux. I walked up and waited for Maria to walk down the aisle. She looked so pretty and I am just glad that they were both really happy.

Maria POV

I walked down the aisle with my dad as my escort. I was glad that they could make it to my wedding. They weren't happy at first, but they came around. I was so happy that I cried through the whole ceremony and I was so glad when it was done. We left and the guest filed out. I was happy when we were doing pictures and Phil wouldn't stay away from Al. I know I got a couple of them that were really good.

We walked into the reception and it looked amazing. I was so happy and nothing was going to ruin my day. The reception went great and we danced until early in the morning. I was so happy and I was glad that my wedding was perfect. D and I left for the honeymoon early that morning.

Phil POV

I was sitting in the ballroom with Al in my lap. Maria and D had just left and I was tired. I knew that Al was tired since she had been helping Maria.

"Is this what ours is going to be like?" I asked her and she smiled.

"It will be however we want it to be." She said and I smiled.

"Come on, bed time." I told her and we both got up. She told everyone good night and Jeff to stop drinking.

We walked to her room and I was so glad that I got to see her soon than I had planned. I gently kissed her and we got ready for bed. I didn't want anything except to hold her in my arms; I held her all night as we slept. I was happy.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness,please review! Check out my other stories!**


	55. Al's Wedding

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Kayla Smiley- Thanks for the review!**

Al POV

Maria and D had a good honeymoon and came back happier than when they left. I was so glad that they had gotten married and now I was freaking out over my wedding. I was going to fly to America to see Phil's final match against Ace, since Ace had gotten a WWE contract. I had become better friends with some of Phil's friends and they were all coming over for the wedding.

"Al, come on, they will finish without us." Maria said as she pulled me away from the kitchen. I had been picking out wedding cake and frosting; I had already told them what kind of design I wanted for the cake. We were leaving to surprise Phil.

D POV

Al was getting nervous and Maria was doing her best to calm Al down.

"Now I know how you felt when I was doing this." Maria told Al and they were laughing. I was watching Maria and I was falling more in love with her by the day.

"How is married life?" Al asked us.

"It's still new, but I wouldn't change anything." I told her and she smiled.

We talked for a little longer before we fell asleep on the way to Chicago. Phil was going to be moving all his stuff tomorrow to Europe and getting things finalized. I knew that Phil was as nervous as Al, if not more, because he was about to become royalty.

I was up because I couldn't sleep and Al was sitting on a couch looking through some wedding books.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Can't." she said and I smiled.

"You will be fine and everything will go as planned." I told her and hugged her.

"Did I ever thank you for introducing me to Maria?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Well, thanks, and I owe you my happiness." I told her and she smiled.

"I owe you mine because you and Maria pushed me to go for it with Phil." She said and we hugged each other.

"Thanks." She said.

"Why are you worrying about your wedding?" I asked her.

"Because, I want it to be perfect." She said and sighed.

"Al, I will tell you something I learn from mine, it doesn't matter what is around you because it gets perfect once you see each other for the first time as husband and wife." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks, D." she told me.

"Come on, sleep." I told her.

"In a minute." She said.

"Al, you may be queen, but I am your best friend, now go." I told her and she smile.

"Night, D." she said and hugged me.

I fell back asleep next to Maria and knew that Al would be as happy as Maria and I were.

Phil POV

I was nervous and sad. I was having my last match in my hometown and it was against the guy who was my friend and trainer. I wished that Al was going to be there, but she had to finish up wedding plans. I was ready and I was loosening up when Ace came in.

"Hey, good luck." I told him and he smirked.

"You too." He said and we walked to gorilla position.

I was the last, headlining match for the night and I was a little sad. I knew that it would be the last time I step into a ring for a long time. I gave it all up because I found something that I loved more than wrestling.

Ace went out and then I was announced. The cheers were deafening and I was glad that my last match was at home. The match went well and things went as planned. I won the match with a GTS and had my hand risen for the last time. The feeling was bittersweet as the crowd cheered and I was congratulated. I had retired with the Heavyweight Championship and I was glad to go out on top. I knew that I wouldn't be any better.

I was in the ring as superstars started to pour out to say good bye and the crowd was cheering. I wished that Al could be there to raise my hand one last time since she was the reason that I was retiring.

Al POV

I watched as Phil won and retired the champion. He had accomplished his dream and I was glad that he had gone out against Ace. I was standing in the back with Stephanie as everyone went out to congratulate him.

"Come on." She said and I smiled.

We walked out on top of the ramp and the crowd only got louder. I watch as Ace got Phil's attention and he smiled as soon as he saw me. I ran down, slid in the ring and held his hand up in victory as the crowd reached a deafening level. He was happy and I was happy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I love you." I told him and he just hugged me. We were standing in the ring, the crowd was deafening, and he kissed me. I could hear everyone around me cheering and I knew that it didn't get any better than this. We stayed in the ring a little longer and finally left to go to Phil's. He was a little sad when we left the arena, but he even admitted he had gone out on top.

The next day was filled with movers and we flew back to Europe. The wedding was in a few days and I couldn't wait. I wanted to be Mrs. Phil Brooks or Mrs. CM Punk to wrestling fans. The days before the wedding flew by and it was the night before the wedding. I was sitting in my room with Maria, Trish, Kristen, Jamie, and Sara as we talked and they told me I would do fine. We were talking and laughing at the personal gifts they had gotten me when there was knock on the door. Mark stuck his head in a I smiled.

"Al, gotta second?" he asked and I nodded.

I went with him to my dad's study and realized how much was going to change tomorrow. I just hugged him.

"I want you to know that you will always be my little princess." He said and I about cried.

I talked to him for a while before going back to be with my bride's maids.

Phil POV

I was with D, Ace, Joe, Nel, Jeff, Matt, and a few other guys as we had a bachelor party. They drank and I was just glad to hang out with my friends.

"This is your last night of freedom." Ace said and I smiled.

"I don't mind, because I would rather be her prisoner than free." I said and they just laughed.

We kept talking and of course they got me some interesting things to use on the honeymoon and Ace gave me a large box of condoms. He was always thoughtful.

I didn't sleep much that night because I was so nervous and I wanted nothing more than to be near Al. I really did love her and I remembered how I fought having her as my PR person.

_Flashback:_

_I stormed into Shane's office after I had met Allie and Shane knew I was mad. _

_"I don't need a new PR person. I don't care!" I said and Shane just smirked. _

_"You are stuck with her; she is good at what she does, give her a chance." He said and I didn't care. _

_"I don't care and I don't want a PR person who looks like she is 16 and probably spoiled." I said and he laughed. _

_"You have no idea about her." He said and I sighed. _

_"Sorry, Punk, you're stuck with her." He said and I was mad. _

_"I don't want her!" I said. _

_"Look, you aren't getting anyone else and you have to have one. The only option is to keep her or quit. I don't see you quitting so learn to get along with her." Shane said and I stomped out of his office. _

I laughed at how much of a diva I had been and fell asleep realizing how lucky I was that Shane hadn't given me what I wanted.

Al POV

I didn't sleep much because I was too nervous. I was nervous about the wedding and about being with Phil for the first time. The girls had told me what would happen, but I was still nervous. I didn't want Phil to hate me because I was bad in bed. I finally fell asleep worrying about everything.

The next day was crazy we got our nails done, our hair done, and before I realized it, it was time for the wedding. I was so nervous as I waited to get this over with. I wanted to be Mrs. Brooks, but I would have eloped if I knew it was going to be this bad.

I took a breath as my dad offered me his arm.

"I'm proud of you, Allie." He said and I hugged him.

"Thanks, Dad." I said as I heard the music playing and the doors opened.

I immediately smiled when I saw Phil and my nerves went away when he smiled.

Phil POV

I was breathless when I saw Allie. She was beautiful and amazing; I loved her.

The ceremony didn't take long at all and I was so happy when I heard the priest say you may kiss the bride.

I kissed Al as I heard cheers erupt and I was so happy. I smiled at her when I pulled away and looked at her.

"Hi." She said and I gave her a small kiss again.

"May I present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Phil Brooks." The priest said and we walked back down the aisle. The pictures were fun and they didn't take long.

I was surprised at the reception because Al had done a great job in picking out the colors. I loved our first dance together and I danced with her mother as well as everyone else. The reception lasted well into the night and it was finally time to leave for our honeymoon.

"Come on, Mrs. Brooks." I told her as we left in an old Bentley. I just kissed her the entire way to the plane.

Al POV

I was so happy with Phil and I was glad that I was Mrs. Brooks. The wedding went perfect and D was right. Everything was perfect when we looked at each other after the kiss.

We were flying to the Azores islands, off Portugal, for our honeymoon. We slept the whole way there.

**A/N: I have 2 chapters left... let me know if you want me to write out the honeymoon scene. **


	56. Honeymoon

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Kayla Smiley & AirBourne – Thanks for the reviews. **

**Kayla, enjoy this chapter…**

**Warning: Major Sexual Content**

Phil POV

We arrived in the middle of the next day and we went to where we were staying. Al's father had bought a mansion just for us to spend our honeymoon in and then it would be our private getaway. I was surprised at how big it was and I loved it.

"Let's eat." I told Al, I knew that she was nervous about later.

We had a nice lunch and then we went to walk on the beach. We were holding hands and I was just glad that I was with her.

"I love you." I told her as I pulled her closer to me.

"I love you more." She whispered and I smiled as I kissed her.

We wondered back to the mansion and I wasn't going to rush her. I wanted her to enjoy it as much as I was; I didn't want her to be nervous.

We had a quiet dinner and we were sitting outside on the back patio. I was holding her in my lap and I gently captured her lips with mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her as close as I could get her. I felt her shift so that she was straddling me and pushed herself as close as she could get. I settled my hands on her hips as we continued to fight for dominance over the kiss.

"Let's go upstairs." She whispered as she kissed my along my jaw line.

I stood up and she wrapped her arms around me as I carried us upstairs and sat her on the bed. She stood up and pulled my lips back to hers. I slipped my hands up her back as I pulled her shirt over her head and I gently kissed her shoulder.

"Phil?" she asked me in a small voice and I looked at her.

"Um, can you be gentle?" she asked me and I smiled at her as I careesed her cheek.

"Baby, I promise I will be gentle and you tell me if you want me to stop." I told her and she nodded.

"Al, I'm sorry you're not my first." I whispered to her and I was. I felt guilty that she had saved herself and I had slept around.

"It's ok, Phil, as long as I am your last." She said and I smiled. I kissed her again as I brought her closer to me.

Al POV

I was so nervous and I almost didn't want to do this. I had been told that it would feel good, but I had no clue what to do. I loved him and I wanted him, but I was totally lost. We were kissing when I ran my hands up his chest and I started to pull his shirt off. He had an amazing body and I gently traced his straightedge tattoo as he kissed down my neck. I moaned when I felt his lips connect to a spot below my ear; I didn't know these spots existed, but they felt good.

I gently slid my hands to his jeans and I stopped. I wasn't sure if he wanted them off yet or not and I didn't want to mess up.

"You can undo them." He whispered as he kissed the top of my shoulder and I nodded. I was so nervous as I undid the belt and unbuttoned them. I got ready to unzip the zipper and I felt his hand go over mine. I was shaking and he knew I was that nervous.

We pushed my hand down as we unzipped his jeans and he placed my hands on his hips. I gently pushed them off his hips as they fell to his ankles. He was in his boxers and he just pulled my lips back to his.

I felt his hands slid down to the jeans that I was wearing as he undid them, mush faster than I had undone his, and pushed them to the floor. I stepped out of them and he gently pulled me back to him. I was seriously lost about what to do now as I felt Phil's lips on mine and she hands undo my bra. He pulled it off and his hands caressed my lower back as he kissed my shoulders. He carefully hooked my undies and slipped them off. I just stepped out and them and he pulled his off. We were now both fully naked. I had seen him naked before, but now I was nervous.

"Come here." He said as he pulled me to the bed. He sat against the headboard and pulled me into his lap. I was sitting against with my back against his chest and he pulled my head back as he carefully placed it on shoulder.

"Close your eyes, baby." He whispered and I trusted him as I closed my eyes.

I felt his hands caress the sides of my breast and he gently tugged at my nipples. I gasped at this feeling and arched my back against him. I turned my face towards the crook of his neck and I sighed when he continued to run his hands down my stomach.

"I love you." he whispered as I felt his hands slide down further. I shivered when I felt his hand slide down a little further and he caressed something that sent chills down my spine and I arched my back.

"Relax." He whispered as I felt a finger slide inside of me and the pressure was different from anything I had felt before. I whimpered at the feeling and he carefully moved his finger around. I could feel him getting hard and I gasped when he added another finger as the other hand began tugging on one of my nipples.

The feeling was growing as he started to speed up his fingers and I arched my back. The feeling was amazing as my body started to shake and I grabbed Phil's legs for support as I felt a feeling sweep over me. I was panting and I had sweat all over me and it felt good.

I opened my eyes and I looked up to see Phil looking at me.

"Wow…" I gasped and he smiled as he kissed me. I felt a little less nervous and now I wanted to feel him.

I kissed him as he managed to flip us over somehow and I was lying underneath him. I just looked at him and he kissed me. I flipped us over and he looked at me. I carefully kissed down his chest and found his very hard penis. I gently grabbed it and ran my hands over it and he groaned softly. I had talked to Maria about giving head and it seemed a little intimidating because I didn't want to mess up. I finally gave in and carefully took him in my mouth. He arched his back and grabbed the sheets; I hoped that was a good sign. I kept doing it, using the tips that Maria had given me, and he was groaning and he growled once.

"Wait, wait, stop…" he managed to gasp and I looked at him. I hoped that I hadn't done something wrong.

He pulled me to him and kissed me with passion as he got back on top of me. I was nervous again because I knew that it was going to happen. He looked at me and pushed some hair out of my face. I realized that his eyes were darker and there was more desire in them.

"Are you ready?" he asked me in a husky voice and I carefully nodded.

Phil POV

I was ready to show her how much I loved her and I wanted her so bad. I kissed her as I shifted to enter her. I knew that she was nervous again and I didn't want this to be a bad experience for her. I kissed her and she just looked at me.

"I am going to push in and then let you get used to it." I told her and she nodded.

I pushed in and the barrier wasn't hard to get through, but I was met with a loud sob and I felt awful because I had hurt her. I kissed her as I saw tears in her eyes and I smoothed her hair. I wanted her to get used to it and I had to get used to how tight she was.

"I'm going to move." I told her and she nodded.

I carefully and gently started to thrust into her. I could feel her getting wetter as she closed her eyes and moaned. I knew that the pain was being replaced by pleasure and I started to go faster.

"I love you." I whispered to her as she got closer.

"I love you, Phil." She said as I felt her walls cling to me. I knew that she was having an orgasm and I felt her arch her back. I slammed into her without hurting her as I screamed. I was so close and when I heard her scream and her walls closed on me; I couldn't hold it.

I shot myself into her and I let out a groan as my head fell into the crook of her neck. We were both sweaty and panting, but we were now one.

"I love you." she panted and I looked at her.

"I love you, Al." I managed to say back as she kissed me.

We just laid in bed that night and held each other. I apologized many times for hurting her and she would tell me to shut up. She got tired of hearing it after awhile and shut me up by showing me that she knew more than one position.

We finally fell asleep late that night and I was more in love with her.

**A/N: Hope you like it and there is just one more chapter left. **


	57. 1 yr Later

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Kayla Smiley- Thanks for the review. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviews and gave me inspiration to continue the story. **

_One Year Later:_

Al POV

I had been married to Phil for a year and I loved him more every day. We had our issues at first and Phil adjusted to the idea that he was royalty. He didn't stay away from wrestling for too long because he started training and the WWE opened a school in Europe where he and Maria were head trainers. Mark also helped out because he officially retired with his Wrestlemania streak in tack and he was ready to focus on Sara and the kids.

I was queen and the people liked me. I honestly never saw myself being queen, but life doesn't always work out how we want it to. I was so happy with Phil and we were planning on trying to have kids. Maria and D were so happy and Maria just found out she was pregnant. I was so happy for her and I knew that I wasn't ready yet to have children.

Phil POV

I was happy in Europe and it took me awhile to get used to being royalty. I am used to it now and I am just glad that Vince opened a school so I can still wrestle. I would do it all over again because I love Allie more than life itself and she is my will to keep going.

We have had our ups and downs in our first year, but nothing matters when at the end of the day she still loves me. We have discussed having children and we are going to try in the near future. We have a great sex life and Al is a nymph, but she doesn't regret waiting for me. I have fallen more in love with her everyday and I wouldn't change anything.

I have gotten closer to her father and he is giving me tips and helping me to be royalty. The people have finally accepted me and my sisters have gotten closer to Al. I still don't talk to my father and thought it was a joke when he found out that Al was a princess. My mom is supportive and she has grown closer to Al. Al even offered to let her live in the palace and she is still considering it.

I am grateful to Shane that he didn't listen to me when I first met Al. I am also grateful that I never gave up on her and she saw through all my bullshit. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her because I am sure that it will be just as interesting as when I met and fell in love with her.

~The End~

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I will be starting another story soon, but check out my other ones. **


End file.
